Cyrus and Tyson's New Perspective
by Infernostar01
Summary: Two of the greatest minds in existence have doing there best to avoid the rest of the world after Pokemon took over. However, one fatal mistake winds up getting them both caught. Now they must do everything in their power to stick together through this new world. Inspired by Rosa's New Perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**Well that wasn't too long, now was it? Before anyone asks, no, this is not directly related to Jude's New Perspective. This story is meant to stand on its own. Though I never said it will be without cameos...**

 **Thanks to KenitohMenara for the inspiration behind both this and the previous story.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 _ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP_

"CLEAR" A voice said, rubbing the two sides of a defibrillator together before pressing them against someone's chest. The body spazzed on contact, as they were startled back to life.

"WOAH." The person sat up from where they were. They took a second to adjust the glasses over their eyes, as they turned to the one responsible. "Thanks for that Tyson. Wasn't paying attention."

"Not a problem Cyrus." Tyson replied, returning the pads to their proper place. "We really didn't plan this out the best, picking this place as a hideout. Though I suppose we've made it work."

The two of them had been on the run for weeks, staying just out of reach of the HAA. Currently they were deep inside Chargestone Cave, surrounded by the electrically charged crystals. They had a makeshift base built up, with a small tent to sleep in that was lined with rubber to keep out electricity. Outside of that they had a makeshift table composed of non-charged stones, which is what they had just used to revive Cyrus.

Right next to it they had a defibrillator, which they… _borrowed_ , from a hospital during their travels. Ordinarily it wouldn't be much use without a power socket, but thanks to Tyson, they'd managed to hook it up to one of the crystals and harness its power instead.

These two were rather famous before the Revolution, both for pretty different reasons. Tyson Dyson was a technical whiz kid, who could assemble anything in a short time. At just 14 years old, he had curly silver hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a white tank top with grey cargo pants, filled to the brim with tools and spare parts. His IQ stood at a mind-boggling 250, making him a massive priority to all members of the HAA. His brainpower and knack for technology earned him the title of "The Metalhead".

Cyrus Andrews on the other hand, wasn't as handy in construction. Instead his mind flowed with a deep understanding of biology, knowing down to the tiniest detail how both human and Pokémon bodies worked, and how to fix them should they be damaged or infected. Cyrus was much older than Tyson, at 19 years old. He had light green hair with blue eyes, and wore a white lab coat with a green undershirt and denim jeans.

Before the Revolution Cyrus was an aspiring doctor who could cure anyone from sickness, and was so efficient at patching up injuries that any patient he had would feel relief almost instantly. His IQ wasn't quite on the level of Tyson, but it was still a commendable 120, and filled to the brim with knowledge on every species of Pokémon on the planet, as well as proper medical procedure for each. As a result, he also acquired a title, simply known as "The Doctor".

"Next time we need to pick a better location. Somewhere less…lethal." Cyrus said, getting off the table and dusting himself off. "If it weren't for the crystals here providing enough power to the defibrillator, I'd be a dead man."

"Lucky for you then that you have me." Tyson replied, pulling out a screwdriver and adjusting some loose screw on the machine.

"And lucky you for me being around to keep you in check. After all, it's not like you can handle your _you know what_ alone."

"Oh, be quiet. We both need each other out here, and let's just leave it at that." Tyson whined, causing Cyrus to chuckle. The chuckle caused him to start coughing suddenly, making Tyson walk over and hand him something. "Now look what you've done. Take this and try and calm down."

Cyrus silently complied, grabbing the item from Tyson. It was Cyrus' inhaler, which he hastily inserted into his mouth to breath in some fresh air. Cyrus suffered from serious Asthma problems, meaning he needed to pay close attention to everything he did. His body was rather sensitive to the environment, and too much stress would cause him to dissolve into a fit of coughing. Even something as simple as laughing could trigger it if he wasn't careful.

After a few minutes, Cyrus was able to get his breathing under control. He removed the inhaler, cleaned it off, and handed it back to Tyson. "Thanks for that." He said quietly.

"Not a problem man. Now can you do me a favor and check on my _you know what_?" Tyson said, jumping up onto the table and removing his shirt.

"Course I can." Cyrus replied, as Tyson laid down. Cyrus moved Tysons shirt out of the way and adjusted his glasses, before pulling a small scalpel out of his pocket. "This might hurt a bit." He said, moving the scalpel up towards Tysons mid region. There he saw the familiar scarring over where Tysons heart was, shaped in a square.

Cyrus gingerly probed the area with his scalpel, causing the skin itself to open up like a machine, the outer skin moving over to the side. Inside Cyrus could see Tyson's heart, beating rather slowly, with a pacemaker attached to it.

Tyson was born with an abnormal heartbeat, and in order to prevent possible heart failure, he was given a pacemaker. Unfortunately, the technology for this pacemaker was significantly out of date, and needed to be replaced. Alas, with the two on the run, they did not necessarily have the tools for the job, so for now they were making do with slight adjustments until they had a more permanent solution.

"Alright, I can see it. Just tell me what I need to do." Cyrus said, pulling out a pair of latex gloves from his lab coat, and slipping them over his hands. He didn't have any clean water to sterilize his hands, so this would have to do for now.

"There should be a few glowing lights inside. What I want you to do is sever the connections for the blue and red lights, and reverse them. After that, I need you to take out the rust near the top of the machine. Its rubbing against my heart, and it really hurts." Tyson said plainly. He knew that exerting himself too much with his chest open was a very dangerous idea, as it could risk damaging either the pacemaker, or his heart.

"Gotcha." Cyrus was no metalhead, but he could follow instructions well enough. Quick as a flash he separated the connection to the red and blue lights, reinserting the cables into the opposite lights. After that he slowly reached in and scrapped the rust off the top of the pacemaker, onto the scalpel, which he quickly removed and separated. "Done and done." He replied.

Before Tyson could close his heart chamber, the two heard a loud buzzing coming from the pacemaker. "Ugh, not again. Cyrus, you know the drill." Tyson said. This was an occurrence the both of them were used to by now. Periodically Tysons pacemaker would buzz, announcing its lack of power. Begrudgingly, Tyson had to deal with this on a semi-regular basis, finding any source of power possible to recharge it.

Cyrus quickly moved into their tent, and retrieved both Tysons recharge cable and a knock-out pill. The pill was to let Tyson sleep during recharge, as the recharging process was rather painful. "We don't have any water so you're going to have to take it dry." Cyrus said, handing him the pill.

"Just remember to be careful with the cable." Tyson said, before downing the pill. "I will, I will" Cyrus reassured him, as Tysons eyelids grew heavy, and he soon passed out. Cyrus carefully connected the cable to Tysons pacemaker, and walked over to a nearby electric stone. This one Tyson had tapped into with his own custom control box, allowing them to harness its electricity. Cyrus inserted the other end of the cable into the box, as the buzzing from the pacemaker stopped, signaling that it was connecting.

"Good. That should take care of that." Cyrus said, removing his latex gloves and putting his hand against the wall as he watched Tyson. _We've been in this cave for 3 days. It's probably going to be time to leave soon before someone realizes we are here._ Cyrus decided that for now he would start to do some clean up on their base until Tyson woke up. He removed his hand from the wall and started to walk towards their tent, accidentally brushing against the charged stone with his hand in the process.

 _ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP_

"AUUUUUUUUUGH" Cyrus cried out, as his legs buckled and he collapsed on the floor, his body spazzing uncontrollably. Since he just grazed the crystal the shock wouldn't be enough to kill him, but it was still ludicrously strong. Though Cyrus fought to remain conscious, the suddenly rush of energy overloaded him, causing him to black out.

The sound of Cyrus' scream in pain echoed throughout the cave, eventually coming out through the entrance. Sadly for him, the sound was heard by a passing patrol of Pokémon, who had heard reports of runaways around the area. "Sounds like we have company."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"I heard it from around here!" One of the patrol said as they searched the interior of Chargestone Cave. The patrol consisted of four Pokémon; A Bisharp, an Excadrill, a Stantler, and a Bewear, each one donning an HAA uniform. They carefully navigated through the cave, the Excadrill pushing the electric crystals out of the way without fear, due to being a Ground Type.

Soon the patrol discovered the boys hidden campsite, and rushed to examine them. The Bewear lifted Cyrus up off the ground and slung him over its shoulder, while the Bisharp looked over Tyson. The Stantler rushed into their tent to examine their supplies while the Excadrill yanked the cord for Tysons pacemaker out of the power box.

"What kind of freak show science experiment did we stumble across?" The Bisharp asked, baffled at what the two boys could have been doing. He seemed especially concerned at the fact that one of them was just laying on a rock, with a cable connected to his still beating, exposed heart.

"Well, apparently we showed up at a good time. Let's get these two out of here." The Bewear replied, looking concerned about the one over their shoulder. They could feel the static emanating from their body, and were concerned that they may be seriously injured from the electricity.

"Agreed." The Stantler said, emerging from the tent. "We need to get these two to a hospital, pronto. We'll send another team down here later to grab all this stuff, preferably one that won't have to worry about getting zapped."

The Bisharp carefully pulled the cord out from Tysons pacemaker, and fumbled for a moment before closing his chest shut. He lifted him up and laid him on the Statler's back, as the four started to make their way out of the cave. Soon they reached the exit, and made their way south of the cave towards Driftveil City.

"So, do either of these boys look familiar to anyone?" The Bisharp asked while they walked. "I think I recognize one of them, though I am unsure about the other."

"Well, I am fairly certain that the one I have is The Metalhead." The Stantler replied. "I recognized his appearance from the silver hair."

"I on the other hand, believe I am carrying The Doctor" The Bewear replied. "These two…What would these two possibly be doing together?"

"If I had to guess, science. Just…Science." The Bisharp said bluntly, causing the others to start laughing. "Someone that knows everything about life, and someone that knows everything about machines…Sounds like the start of a bad joke."

"Makes me wonder what exactly we walked into when we found them" The Excadrill added. "I doubt they were on bad terms, but that definitely looked like we found them in the aftermath of an experiment gone horribly wrong."

"For science, of course" The Stantler added, sending the patrol into a fit of laughter once more. They continued to make wisecracks over the rather humorous scene until they eventually arrived at Driftveil City.

Soon they arrived just outside of the city's hospital, and walked inside to the main lobby. Inside there were a few Pokémon in nurse uniforms moving around, some of them taking notice as the patrol walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, we need two rooms for these boys. We found them in Chargestone Cave, and they may be injured." The Pokémon at the counter, a Nidoqueen, nodded in understanding, as she called two stretchers for the boys. The Stantler and Bewear set each of them down, as the nurses pushed them away.

"We will be back sometime later on to interview the two of them. Thank you for your cooperation." The Bisharp said, as the four turned and made their way out.

 _The Next Morning…_

Tyson slowly woke up, somewhat confused. He didn't wake up feeling like he was sleeping on a rock, in fact it felt like he was sleeping in…well, an actual bed. He took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the room he was in, when it dawned on him that he was in a hospital bed.

 _…_ _Oh crap_. Tyson looked around frantically, trying to find where Cyrus was, but to no avail. _OH CRAP._ Going into full panic mode, Tyson immediately threw the blanket off of his body, and reached into his pocket, pulling out an airhorn. "Please hear this…" With that Tyson blared the airhorn, sending a blaringly loud sound out through his room and into the hall.

Cyrus immediately woke up, his face filled with alarm. _Tyson pushed the panic button, that means…_ Looking around Cyrus realized he was in a hospital room, and had a layer of bandages around his arm. _Dammit…They found us. If I hadn't of grazed that crystal this wouldn't have happened._

Cyrus attempted to stand, but could barely support his weight with his legs. _Curses, that shock must have been more damaging than I predicted._ Leaning against the wall, he slowly but surely inched his way out of the room, and towards where he heard the noise.

Tyson leaned back in his bed, groaning. "Man, I can't believe it. I go to sleep for recharging, and I wake up to find we were captured. This blows." Tyson started to look around the room, examining the machinery in it for anything he might be able to use.

The room consisted of his bed, a television on the wall, and some medical machinery he didn't quite know the purpose of. He was a mechanical genius, but medicine was out of his comfort zone. _Hmm, I could probably use that television for something, but I'd need Cyrus to provide backup_.

As he was about to pull out something else, he noticed a Pokémon enter the room. It was an Azumarill wearing a nurse's uniform. They were carrying a tray with a pill and a glass of water, which they set down beside Tyson. They didn't say a word, just gesturing Tyson to take the pill.

Realizing he didn't have a choice in the matter, Tyson reached over and grabbed both of them, downing the pill and drinking the water to wash it down. Once he finished, the Azumarill started speaking.

"Azu, Azuzu. Can zu hear marill?" Tyson nodded, making the Azumarill. "Excellent. I am nurse Rachel. You are at the Driftveil hospital. You are safe now."

 _Well, probably. There is always a chance something could go haywire_ Tyson thought to himself, as the Azumarill continued.

"We have taken your vitals, and you seem to be rather healthy. Your friend on the other hand…" Tysons eyes widened in alarm when he heard that. "He was severly injured after presumably grazing a crystal in Chargestone Cave. He won't be able to move very well for awhile."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Tyson looked behind the Azumarill, and smiled, seeing Cyrus leaning against the doorframe. He was visibly exhausted, and looked to be in a lot of pain, but must have heard Tysons blaring.

"Wh-What are you doing out of bed?! You look like you are on the verge of collapsing!" Rachel said in alarm. She moved towards him, only to be stopped by Cyrus' hand.

"Back off. I can handle myself just fine." He said, moving inside of Tysons room, using the wall for support. He managed to get over to Tysons bed before his legs buckled, causing him to fall onto it.

"You sure you are alright partner?" Tyson asked with concern. "I don't want you risking permanent injury for my sake."

"He's right. Please, let me help you back to your ro"

"No. I am not going anywhere. If you want to help me, get me a wheelchair to sit in." Cyrus cut her off with, moving his head so he could see her. "I don't care what you do, you cannot, and will not, separate the two of us." That was enough for Rachel, who turned and left to grab a wheelchair.

"So I assume everything went downhill while I was asleep?" Tyson asked.

"Pretty much. I got you plugged in, and was about to go clean up our campsite, when I grazed that crystal. It took most of my strength just to walk down the hall here."

"Ouch. Well, now that we are alone for a few minutes, what's the plan?" Tyson asked, a devilish grin growing on his face.

"Ordinarily I would say science. But I am not exactly in the best shape for science. For now we need to stick together, and watch out for anything. I am not sure what is going to happen to us, but I won't let it tear us apart."

"Course. Need your inhaler, or are you good?"

"For now I am fine. Just don't let them take me out of here. For now, I need to rest." With that Cyrus was out like a light, snoring quietly.

Tyson smiled as he watched his friend sleep, before pulling a wrench from his cargo pants. "Well, once you are ready, I am prepared. FOR SCIENCE."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

A few hours later, and Cyrus was finally awake. Rachel had brought in a wheelchair, which he was seated in. Currently Tyson and Cyrus were busy assembling a device, with Tyson adjusting a screw and Cyrus scribbling notes on a clipboard.

They had amassed quite a crowd of nurses in the doorway to Tysons room, watching with concern as the two worked. Anytime one of them tried to say something, Cyrus would look up and give them a death glare, causing them to back off.

"That should do it" Tyson said, as he finished his work on the device. He handed it off to Cyrus, who looked over it for any mistakes. He silently handed his clipboard over to Tyson as he finished examining the device. It was a small, square shape, and vaguely resembled a camera.

"Time to test it." Cyrus said plainly, raising it up at the mob of nurses. "Cheese." With that he pressed a button on the back of it, causing the device to emit a powerful flash, temporarily blinding the entire group. They staggered backwards, several of them falling down onto the ground, as Cyrus and Tyson laughed at the results.

"First rule of Science. Stay out of the way of those who like to mess with it." Tyson said cheerily, as he handed Cyrus back his clipboard. Cyrus looked over Tysons additions to his notes, still chuckling to himself as the nurses started to recover. "That's the 2nd rule, Tyson. The first rule is to always wear your safety glasses. Which you forgot as per usual."

"Oh be quiet. I can't help having 20/20 vision, where as you weren't so lucky."

"Hey!"

The two laughed at their own banter, as the nurses recovered from the flash. "Ok you two. Play time is over. We need to check your vitals." One of the nurses said. The mob moved into the room to do just that, when Cyrus raised his hand.

"Not so fast. I took the liberty of examining the both of us myself." With that Cyrus handed one of them his clipboard. To their surprise he had documented every individual detail needed for both of them, baffling the nurses. "You may know me by my title as 'The Doctor'. If you didn't understand that title before, you probably do now."

"Wha…How…" The nurses just stood there, dumbfounded by Cyrus' medical intellect. They slowly backed out of the room, leaving the two to continue with their SCIENCE.

"That takes care of them." Cyrus said, laughing to himself, with the laughter soon causing him to start coughing violently. Tyson sighed as he handed Cyrus his inhaler, who quickly started breathing into it.

"Gotta keep that in check, Doc" Tyson said, looking over their blinding device, which he affectionally dubbed 'The Flasher'. "Can't have you overexerting yourself while working, now can we?"

"True…" Cyrus said in-between breaths. "And we can't…have you…doing something stupid…without me around…"

"Oh relax. I haven't blown up anything yet, now have I?" Tyson replied snarkily, as he heard his pacemaker go off again, signaling it was time to recharge. "Ugh, not again. Time to hook up…Wait, where's the cable?"

"…Oh crap." Cyrus looked around the room and searched the pockets of his lab coat, but to no avail. "Shoot, they must have removed it from us before bringing us here. For all we know its back in the cave."

"That's not good…" Tyson started to panic the more he thought about the implications. That cable was the only one in existence, as he custom made it himself. Without it there was a large chance he would be bedridden, due to his pacemaker being extremely finnicky. It required a very specific type of input port that was no longer in production, and without it he would be unable to keep the pacemaker operational. No pacemaker would mean he'd have to be hooked up to a much larger, less practical machine to reduce the risk of his heart giving out of him, leaving him a sitting duck.

"Oh no, oooooooh nononononononononono"

 _SMACK_

"OWW. WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You were losing it. So I felt like knocking some sense into you."

"You don't have to do it so _hard!_ " Tyson complained, rubbing his now red face with his hand. "And I think I have a damn good reason to be freaking out. How am I supposed to go ANYWHERE without that cable!?"

"We made it, we can make another one. Use your brain, Metalhead" Cyrus replied calmly. He was more than aware of how important the cable was, but realized that if they had made it once, they could make it again.

"Look, we can ask them to consult the agents about that cable. If they can't find it, we are going to have to make another one."

"Ok…" Tyson tried to relax, letting Cyrus' words sink in. _He's right…We did it once, we can do it again…I hope._ He reached over and grabbed a pager beside his bed, pressing the button to signal a nurse to come over.

Soon nurse Rachel arrived, and Tyson explained his issue. She informed them that the agents from the HAA would be dropping by later to interview the two of them, so they could ask them about the cable then.

Unfortunately, they had no way of knowing how long it would be until they dropped by, meaning Tyson would have to be hooked up to a new machine to keep his heart rate in check. Begrudgingly he agreed to it, and after Cyrus removed his pacemaker, the nurses hooked him up to a much larger heart monitor. Cyrus tried to lend his assistance but the nurses wouldn't give him an inch, saying that he had upstaged them enough already.

"This blows..." Tyson said, looking defeated as he stared at the needlessly complex cabling that was now regulating his heartbeat. "All because we lose that stupid cable… I can't even get out of bed in this state!"

"I know it sucks, but try to stay calm" Cyrus replied. "For now all we can really do is roll with the punches until we get that new cable. After that we can focus our efforts on getting out of this place."

" _Sigh_ , I guess you are right." Tyson still retained his sour mood, due mostly to being unable to leave his bed, even for something as basic as using the bathroom. Cyrus retained a level head, but was more than understanding that Tyson had good reason to be so upset.

 _Hours Later…_

The patrol that brought them in had returned, this time bringing in another from the HAA to look over adoption forms for the two of them. The nurses warned them that the boys were rather close, and would not take the idea of separation as a valid answer.

"Not to worry, we have plenty of other avenues to explore for them" The new agent said. He was a Machamp named Andre, and in each of his four arms had around a dozen or so adoption applications regarding the two.

As the five made their way towards the room, they could overhear the two bantering once more. "Hey, put that away! You better not be trying to flash me with that."

"Erm, excuse me?" Andre said, along with the other agents, concerned at the implications of that statement. Thankfully, as they arrived at the boys' room they were relieved to see that they were referring to Tysons device, which he was attempting to amplify the blinding light on.

"Pardon us for the intrusion." The Bewear said, catching the boys' attention, as they looked at the agents, who made their way into the room. Cyrus looked at them with suspicion, particularly at Andre, while Tyson slipped The Flasher under his sheets.

"We are from the HAA. The four of us were the ones that rescued you from Chargestone Cave." The Bisharp said, gesturing to their group. "The Machamp here is your personal counselor. He's here to go over potential adopters for the two of you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"…Nah, We're good."

"Excuse me? You don't get a say in this. Its required."

"And why exactly is that?" Cyrus asked, a look of disdain on his face. "So you can keep the two of us apart because you are afraid of what we can do together? Because you do not believe that we have the brain power to look after ourselves? That's rather insulting considering the fact that thanks to YOU my comrade here is bedridden."

The patrol members expressions changed to shock at Cyrus' cold response. "What could we have done that would have possibly been responsible for such a thing? All we did we bring the two of you here." The Stantler replied.

"No, you did much worse than that. You removed the recharging cable from his pacemaker, put him at risk of severe heart failure. As a result we were forced to remove the pacemaker and hook him up to a much larger, less practical device, leaving him unable to leave this room."

"But I…We…"

"No buts. If you want to make yourselves actually worth something, then get us that cable. Now buzz off."

That was enough to get the entire patrol out of the room, flustered as the ran off to try and find that cable. This just left Andre with the two of them, who seemed unfazed by Cyrus' harsh words.

"Well, that was a sight to behold. Oh well, onto business." He said, laying out forms on the bed, causing Tyson to raise an eyebrow.

"Did you not hear what he just said? Scram, we aren't interested" Tyson said, folding his arms as he looked at Andre, mildly irritated.

"It's not a matter of whether or not you are interested, it's still a necessity. We can't have you two running around without supervision, you could get into serious trouble."

"Excuse me? Two of the greatest scientific minds around require _supervision?_ What kind of sense does that make?" Tyson retorted, clearly looking frustrated. _I mean sure sometimes stuff blows up, but we keep it contained…usually._

"Do you honestly believe that you two can just wander freely? The world isn't run by humans anymore, and I doubt either one of you is old enough to look after yourselves." Andre said sternly.

"Incorrect. I am 19 years old. Legally and medically speaking, that means I am old enough to be classified as an adult human" Cyrus countered, at this point looking just as irritated as Tyson.

"Are you so sure about that? There are a lot of Pokémon that are interested in the two of you. Some especially wealthy couples are exceptionally interested in The Doctor and The Metalhead."

"We don't care" Tyson and Cyrus responded simultaneously. "Neither one of us want, nor need some form of parental figure." Cyrus finished.

"You are going to have to choose regardless. You can't keep running from the new world expecting it to go back to the way things were before." Andre sorted the adoption forms by name, leaving them on Tysons bed as he turned to leave. "I thought two _geniuses_ like you would realize that." He said before exiting.

"It's not a matter of expecting reversion. It's a simple case of civil disobedience. Why does no one ever consider that an option?" Cyrus started marking down notes in his clipboard, while Tyson pulled out The Flasher again, going back to fiddling with the device.

"I couldn't tell you man. These Pokémon are far too entitled, expecting us to just comply with their ideas of world order, not realizing that neither this, nor the previous system were perfect" Tyson said. "We have to find a compromise. Simply making one side the boss and the other having to comply is such a bad system."

"I concur." Cyrus finished his notes, and with some difficulty stood up. He leaned against the wall as he moved over to the door, closing, and locking it. He turned to face Tyson as he tossed him his clipboard. "Those are my thoughts on escape routes. Any ideas?"

Tyson looked through Cyrus' ideas for fleeing. Seems he had thought of three in particular; using The Flasher and exiting through the main exit, taking a hostage and making a deal, or assembling a makeshift firehose and using that as a weapon, with the bathroom serving as their fuel source. "Hmm…I like the first and third one. The second is more likely than just make us look like psychotics than anything else."

"That is true. But it doesn't particularly matter given our level of problem solving, now does it?" Cyrus didn't particularly have a grudge against Pokémon after the Revolution, but he was not a fan of anyone that believed they could boss him and Tyson around. If they thought the two of them weren't capable of handling themselves, then Cyrus and Tyson were more than ready to show them who is the boss.

"Yeah." Tyson replied. "For now though I vote we get some rest. I can't do anything without my charger, so we can't act on any plans quite yet."

"Agreed." With that Cyrus carefully inched back to his wheelchair, collapsing onto it. "Once we are both up and moving without problems, we will act. Until then, we rest."

 _Meanwhile…_

Andre stood outside the entrance to the hospital, dialing a number into his cellphone. _Those boys…If we let them just go free, there is a very real chance one of the Criminal Organizations will recruit them. We can't let that happen. Those two have the potential to cause mass hysteria if they felt like it..._ He waited as it rung, until a familiar voice answered him. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Ran into some problems with those two. Could hardly even get a word in edge wise. Convincing them adoption is alright is going to be harder than we thought."

"I can send another Pokémon if it's that much of a problem. Someone who can speak their language if you know what I mean."

"I'd appreciate it. Thanks for the help."

"Not a problem Andre. Just remember, we can't let those two go free. Whether they like it or not, they have to be adopted."

"Of course sir."

"Even if it means splitting them up."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 _Next Morning_ …

Things were looking up for the boys. The patrol returned with the charging cable for his pacemaker, and after apologizing profusely allowed Cyrus to reattach it to Tyson. Cyrus' paralysis was starting to wear off, allowing him to move around, though he still had difficulty walking on his own.

Currently the two were running tests on a new device they had assembled; a high-frequency jammer that could disrupt cellular communications. They were attempting to get it to a frequency high enough to disturb telepathic connections, but were having some difficulties.

"Curses. We lack the necessary power source to achieve such a high frequency." Cyrus said in defeat. He passed Tyson his clipboard of notes while he fiddled with the jammer. "There has to be some form of power we can use for this that wouldn't having to keep it in one spot…"

"Hmmm…Would hydro power work? Like, running a water current through it?" Tyson said curiously.

"I don't see why not. Test that theory out in the bathroom, will you? Just try not to hurt yourself."

"I'll be fine, Cyrus. Don't worry about me." Tyson got out of bed, and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and turning the water on. _Now let's see here…If we get a current flowing through this in a specific direction…_

Just as Cyrus was about to go back to jotting down notes on his clipboard, he noticed Andre walk into the room, alongside a new Pokémon. It was a Pheromosa, wearing its own labcoat, scribbling something in a notebook.

Cyrus' eyes widened in both shock and suspicion. _Pheromosa?!_ _What could he possibly need to bring in something like this for?_ The Pheromosa approached Cyrus, allowing him to see a name tag on their lab coat. Dr. Beauty, Md-PhD.

"Greetings. I am Dr. Miranda Beauty" The Pheromosa said as she introduced herself. "I was informed that you and your friend have been rather…opposed to the idea of adoption. I was sent by the HAA to talk to you about it."

Cyrus was still suspicious. _They brought in a professional to sway me? Look, I'll give credit for actually using a doctor this time, but it's not just a matter of scientific reasoning that I will not tolerate adoption_. Still, seeing that he should at least listen to the Dr, Cyrus sat up in his wheelchair, and pulled out his clipboard, taking notes as she started giving her own thoughts on the matter.

 _Meanwhile…_

Tyson was taking his sweet time with the frequency jammer, still trying to connect it to the sink. He'd removed parts of the toilet in the bathroom, creating a circular tunnel for water to be pushed through, generating kinetic energy as it traveled in a clockwise motion. _Let's see… no holes for leaking, and the main rotation should provide the neergy necessary to achieve the output we are looking for. This outta do it._ He thought, as he opened up the bathroom door and stepped out.

"Cyrus, I think I found a way to make this work. Any…thought…" Tyson stopped himself when he noticed the Pheromosa, who was causing Cyrus to frantically jot down notes. _Uhhh…I don't like the way this looks._

"And lastly the sheer reconstruction of the new world order causes serious threats to safety in regard to the human population, regardless of age or consent." Dr. Beauty finished. By the time Cyrus finished taking notes he looked downright panicked, flipping through four different pages of notes based on what he heard from the Dr.

"So…What are your thoughts on the matter now?" Dr. Beauty asked, as she noticed Tyson. He nervously moved over to Cyrus, not locking eyes with her as he tried to get a look at what Cyrus jotted down, but was denied as Cyrus put it face down on his lap.

"Erm…We'll consider." Cyrus said, looking flustered.

"Wait, WHAT!" Tyson exclaimed. "No, we won't! I don't know what you said to him, but there is no way I am letting us get adopted!"

"I simply appealed to his…humanity. You have incredible intellect, which makes you rather…desired by some rather dangerous groups. Please understand, we aren't trying to be hostile to you. We just want to keep you safe."

"I don't want to be safe! I want to be able to make my own decisions without getting shot down! Anyone with half a BRAIN knows that!" Tyson at this point was floored. He didn't care what Dr. Beauty had to say about it, he wasn't going anywhere.

"I can see you are very adamant in your stance. Please at least give it some thought. Your friend here seems to be a bit more concerned about your well-being." Without another word Dr. Beauty turned and left, leaving Andre looking confused until he followed after her.

"What a nut! Like we'd ever…Uh, Cyrus?" Tyson looked at Cyrus, who was sweating bullets. "…Cyrus?"

"…I need to think about it." Cyrus flipped his clipboard over, looking through his notes from the whole ordeal. _My God… Was what she said true?_

"…OK." Tyson was concerned at his friends' sudden wish-wash on the matter. Cyrus before was even more against adoption than Tyson, so he couldn't believe his ears that Cyrus needed to think about it. _What did that Pheromosa say to put him on edge like this?_

Putting that question at the back of his mind, he pulled out the frequency jammer and passed it to Cyrus, whose face started to have its color come back, as he examined the device. "I got it working with a rotational hydropower source, what do you think?"

"Excellent. This should allow us to get the output of power that we needed." Cyrus said, flipping the device over and observing Tysons added power source.

 _Well…That took his mind off of it at least. Though I'm going to have to ask him about it later_ Tyson thought. For now he just got back into bed, and watched as Cyrus tinkered with the frequency jammer.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Any sign of them?"

"Not yet. Neither one of them have left the building yet."

"Keep an eye on them. If we want to go anywhere with this plan, we are going to need the both of them."

"Of course, sir. Hail Plasma."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

It had been a few hours after meeting Dr. Beauty. Cyrus and Tyson had finished their modifications on the frequency jammer, so Tyson decided it was time to ask. "Cyrus, what did she say to you while I was in the bathroom?"

Cyrus took a moment, before looking over at Tyson and sighing. "Something I didn't account for was brought up. Certain…Teams, are still out there, and have gotten a lot more desperate to wreak havoc. And if two of the smartest humans are just wandering around…"

"Oh…I see." Tyson looked down at the floor, shocked at how he missed such a crucial detail. _No wonder Cyrus had to think about it so much…If we get caught by one of those teams, it could be disastrous._

"So…As much as I don't like it, we might want to look over our options." Cyrus said, a touch of defeat in his voice. "At the very least, we get to decide for ourselves. It's not much, but it is better than being forced into one of these without our consent."

"I guess…" Tyson waited as Cyrus moved his wheelchair up beside him, and the two dived into the adoption applications. They scanned through each one methodically, searching to see if there was one that could give them the space the two needed to continue their work without issue. Sadly, that wasn't exactly something they would find the answer to in an adoption application, so they had to infer based on relative information.

Something the two of them took note of immediately was the section dedicated to babying. Tyson and Cyrus had heard about it during their time on the run, but had never gotten a visual of what it meant. The applications however more than gave them an idea of what they would have to expect from certain adopters, which almost instantly removed them from their options. The two silently agreed that anyone they saw that was big into babying was instantly out of the running.

Ultimately, the two settled on a pairing that appealed to both of them. The adopters were a married couple, of a Scizor and a Metagross, named Judy and Marcus Cross. They were established scientists in their own right, with one working as a university professor while the other was an inventor. This instantly drew Cyrus and Tyson to them, and gave them hope that they would give the two of them the freedom to pursue their own scientific objectives.

Though they unfortunately mentioned that they supported the idea of babying. This raised a red flag for the two, but they seemed to be more mellow about it, especially compared to the other clients. Realizing this was the best they were going to get, the boys agreed that if they had to be adopted, they might as well go with these two.

Soon Andre came back, and the two, albeit rather begrudgingly, gave him an answer on who they picked. "Glad to see the good Dr. was able to sway you." Andre said. "I'll get into contact with Mr. and Mrs. Cross, and you can meet them as a final step before we get the forms signed."

Before the two could potentially voice a complaint, Andre had already left the room, pulling out his phone and dialing the number of the Cross family.

 _Meanwhile…_

Judy and Marcus Cross were not expecting to receive a phone call, much less one regarding adoption. The two filed for application weeks ago without hearing anything back, and were counting the days just waiting for news.

It was Judy that answered the phone. She was wearing a light green dress, and was sitting in her office marking up assignments from her last class. "Hello? Yes, this is Judy Cross speaking."

"Ma'am, this is Andre of the Human Adoption Agency. I've called to inform you that you have a potential adoption available."

"WHAT" Judy exclaimed, before realizing she was shouting. Taking a second to compose herself, she tried again with more restraint. " _Ahem._ Are you serious?"

"Yes. In fact, we have a double adoption available. We recently acquired two boys you may have heard of. Do The Doctor, or The Metalhead, sound familiar?"

"Y-Yes of course." _Wow, The Doctor AND The Metalhead? Two of the greatest human minds in existence, and we can adopt them?!_ "So, can we meet them?"

"Of course. We can schedule a meeting with the boys and you and your husband. Just simply let us know when you are available."

"Thank you so much." She said, as Andre hung up. Immediately she dialed her husband Marcus, knowing full well he would be ecstatic to hear the news. Soon she heard him pick up and answer with a deep "Yes?"

"Hi hun, its me."

"Judy? What's the occasion for calling before you get home? Or do you need me to go pick up groceries again?"

"No nothing of the sort this time dear. We got a call from the HAA."

 _*THUMP*_

 _Heh, sounds like someone dropped the phone_ Judy thought, as she heard the sound of Marcus fumbling to pick it up again. "Are you serious?"

"As serious as a Sharpedo attack. But it gets better. We may potentially have 2 to look after."

"TWO?!"

"Yep. The Doctor and The Metalhead. The agent from the HAA said we can schedule a meeting with the two of them before we get everything signed."

"That's great to hear! I look forward to meeting the two of them. Though two will be a lot to handle. Are you sure about this?"

"Of course. I mean, we can handle two kids, we're scientists after all! Plus, these two are around the same level of intellect as us, so I am sure we can connect with them."

"I look forward to meeting them. See you when you get home dear." Marcus hung up, leaving Judy to herself. _Two sons…Though, considering their intellect, this could prove to be a bit of a challenge regarding babying…_

"Hm. Well, I guess I will just have to see what happens. They probably already know we want them to try it, but we won't force it on them" Judy said to herself. She quickly finished up grading, and left her office. As she started towards home, she realized they would need to make quite the preparations for the boys. _We've got a lot of work to do…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

It had been a few days since they had made their choice. Today Cyrus and Tyson were scheduled to meet with the Cross family. Both Judy and Marcus were nervous, more than expecting the two boys to hate them, but they went in with an open mind regardless.

"I hope they won't be afraid of us" Marcus said, as the two drove up to the hospital. They had been discussing the possibilities of how Cyrus and Tyson would react to them, and the probability that they would be accepting of them was only slightly above a negative reaction.

"All we can really do is hope" Judy replied, as they both got out of their car and walked inside. Inside they noticed a Machamp in a HAA uniform, who they correctly guessed was Andre.

"Ah, there you two are!" He said, walking over to greet them. "The boys are a few halls down. Are you ready to meet them?"

"Yes" Judy said, trying not to appear overly-enthusiastic about it. Though she was, she didn't want to come across as too excited.

Andre led them down the main hall and around a corner, where they could see a bright flash coming from one of the room. "Oh great. Looks like the boys are messing with the nurses again." Andre said with irritation.

 _Wait, that was the boys?_ Judy thought with concern, as they approached the room. A Pinsir nurse tumbled out of the doorway, rubbing their eyes vigorously. "Why must you two be so stubborn!? I am just trying to do my job!"

"We don't need you to do your job. I can do your job twice as fast, and twice as efficiently." Judy and Marcus heard from inside the room. That sent the Pinsir reeling, as they stormed off the room. Judy and Marcus looked at each other with confusion as Andre sighed.

"Darn, seems both of them are active today. Well, here's hoping for you two they are in a good mood." Andre walked up to the doorway, and instinctively closed his eyes, as another bright flash engulfed his body. "Nice try boys, but I was given a warning about you two. Besides, we have more important matters to discuss."

"Aww." Tyson put The Flasher down, disappointed. He'd been trying to up the power of the machine to the point where it would work even if the target had their eyes closed. Unfortunately, based on Andres' reaction the experiment was unsuccessful. _Must need more power. I'll have to look into a more powerful energy source._

"Now, I think it's time you met my guests. Come in you two." Andre said. Judy and Marcus hesitated, but soon stepped inside. Tyson and Cyrus' expressions didn't give them much to go off of for a first reaction; Tyson looked at them with curiosity while Cyrus examined them more methodically.

 _Dangit. I can't get a good read on what they are thinking_ Judy thought, as Andre started introductions. "Allow me to introduce the four of you. Cyrus, Tyson, I would like you to meet your potential parents, Judy and Marcus Cross."

Saying the word 'parents' caused Tyson to look down at the floor, and Cyrus' brow to furrow. Seeing this caused Andre to sigh, while Judy and Marcus stayed silent. "I'll just leave you four to it. The faster you get acquainted the faster you two can leave." Andre stepped out of the room, leaving the four of them.

No one spoke a word. The tension in the room was so thick someone could have cut it with a knife. _We need to say something. Anything_ Judy thought, as she prepared to break the silence. Though unexpectedly, Tyson broke it first.

"…H-Hi." He said rather sheepishly. He couldn't keep his eyes focused on them, and was visibly nervous about the entire ordeal. Cyrus decided to follow up on Tysons start.

"…Greetings. Our agent informed us that you would be arriving today. I apologize on both of our behalves. We…aren't the most talkative people to those who we do not trust, if I am being honest." Despite not looking thrilled about the whole situation, Cyrus kept his wording honest, but formal.

"Well…That's understandable" Marcus responded, before Judy could come up with her own response. "We have only just met, and you were probably informed that you were required to make a choice on what family you would live with."

"Yeah…" Tyson said as he sat up in his bed, moving their inventions out of the way. "So, based on what we saw in the file, you two are scientists in your own way?"

"That's right." Judy said, finally joining the conversation. "I'm a professor at one of the universities here. My husband works at home as an inventor." That second part caused Tyson's eyes to light up, as he looked at Marcus with newfound fascination.

 _Well, that got one of them interested_ Judy thought, as she looked over at Cyrus. He seemed less than impressed, still keeping his stoic expression, making it hard to tell what he was thinking. _The Doctor… He does not look amused._

"So, if you boys want, we can take this conversation outside and on the road. All we would need to do is fill out the applications." Marcus said, looking down at the form on Tysons bed. He moved his massive body forward, as the X on his face glowed, causing the application to float into the air.

The process of completing the form went without issue. Tyson and Cyrus were hesitant to sign, but they eventually succumbed to it, knowing full well that they did not have a choice. While Judy and Marcus were glad that they did, they realized it would take some time to really gain the boys' trust.

Soon after signing they handed the paperwork off to Andre, who allowed Tyson and Cyrus to collect their stuff. Cyrus at this point could walk entirely on his own, though Tyson stayed close to him as the four of them exited the building. Judy and Marcus led them to their car, with Marcus taking the driver's seat while Judy took shotgun.

They were afraid for a moment that the boys would seize this opportunity to bolt, but thankfully they both got into the backseat. _Oh thank goodness_ Judy thought as she breathed a sigh of relief. The boys were dwarfed in comparison to the size of the car, with Cyrus' head barely getting to the headrest of the seat.

"Before you ask, we took the liberty of calculating our odds of successfully escaping without issue at this given opportunity. At only 15%, the odds were not high enough for either of us to consider rational."

 _Well, now we know those titles weren't exaggerating_.

Marcus started up the car and soon they were leaving the hospital behind. Wanting to strike up a conversation with the boys, Marcus telepathically adjusted the rear-view mirror so he could see them. "So, how did you two get into science, if you don't mind me asking?'

"I've been fiddling with machinery for as long as I can remember. It just came naturally to me I guess."

"The inner workings of creatures always fascinated me. It inspired me to pick up the textbook so I could learn more about each and every kind of creature."

That was the spark they needed to get the boys to open up. Everyone got involved in conversing, since science was everyone's passion. Tyson showed his passion for machines by showing some of the devices he and Cyrus had made while in the hospital. Cyrus went to into detail regarding how the inner workings of living things excited him, as there was always something new to discover and learn about. Both Judy and Marcus were able to add fuel to the fire, Judy talking about her enjoyment in passing on knowledge to her students, and Marcus mentioning his attraction to constructing gadgets.

After conversing for awhile, Judy and Marcus noticed that they were getting close to their home. Judy leaned over and whispered to Marcus "Pull over before we get to our neighborhood. We need to make not of something important for these two."

"Sure." Marcus soon found himself driving through the all too familiar neighborhood that he and Judy lived in. It was a rather upscale place, which they both were very thankful for being able to live it. Each home was practically a mansion in size, some having over a dozen rooms to a floor.

Before they got too far into it, Marcus pulled over on the side of the road. "What's going on?" Cyrus asked, concern in his voice as Judy turned her head back to look at the two of them.

"I thought it would be best if I gave you two a warning about our neighborhood" She said, catching both of their attention. "See around here, some Pokémon are…a bit _too_ into babying. Neither me and my husband are anywhere near the level that they are, but I thought you boys might want to know ahead of seeing it."

 _Well…At least she's thoughtful in that regard_ Cyrus thought. _She seems more reasonable about personal space than I was accounting for, which is lucky_.

"Now, somewhere down the road, when you both are comfortable, we may ask you to try a few things. But we won't force it, and if you don't want to try them, we will understand." Judy added.

 _Aaaaaand there goes the reasonability._ Cyrus thought. While he knew it was a pipe-dream that they would decide against babying him and Tyson, he was still hoping there would be a chance before that. _I imagine Tyson feels the same way_ he thought, and looking over at Tysons face confirmed his suspicion.

Not wanting to dawdle on that thought for long, Marcus started up the car again and got back on the road. Just as Judy said, Cyrus and Tyson could see Pokémon on the streets, some of which had human children. The humans were wearing the most juvenile attire the two had ever seen, including visible diaper bulges. Some were being pushed along in overly decorated strollers or carriages, while others were being carried in the arms of their parents, and still others were strapped into large baby carriers. Tyson felt like he was gonna be sick just from looking at them, while Cyrus was looking more irritated at the sight of them.

Soon they got past those sights and arrived at the Cross-family home. It was a two-story building, and was rather large in its own right. It didn't exactly qualify as mansion, but could easily be mistaken as one. Marcus pulled the car into the driveway, and everyone exited the vehicle, Cyrus carrying the bulk of him and Tysons personal items.

"Well, here we are boys." Marcus said, strolling up to the main door and unlocking it. He stepped inside with Judy, and allowed both Cyrus and Tyson to step inside and absorb the entire. "Welcome home."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"Well, what do you think?" Marcus asked, as the boys examined the interior. The inner space was huge, giving the boys a full view of the house. They could see pretty much every room, with the usual upper-class flair that was to be expected from a house in this kind of neighborhood.

"Impressive." Cyrus plainly said. He was slowly looking more enthusiastic about the entire scenario, but wasn't quite on a level of acceptance yet. Tyson on the other hand, had his eyes wide with intrigue, as he looked around with fascination.

"Well at least one of you seems excited" Judy said half-jokingly, moving past the two of them and into the back half of the house. "Over here is the kitchen. My work-office is upstairs, and Marcus' workshop is down in the basement"

"You boys want to see what I do?" Marcus asked, hoping to get their attention. Tyson immediately turned his head to Marcus and shook it vigorously, causing Marcus to smile. _I see it wont be hard to connect with Tyson_ he thought, as he moved towards the stairs. The stairs to the basement were right below the stairs to the second floor, which Marcus slowly made his way down.

As he made his way downstairs, Marcus turned to see both Tyson and Cyrus following behind him. _Interesting. These two are closer than I was expecting_.

Tyson and Cyrus took a moment to absorb Marcus' workshop. There was a plethora of machinery across the floor, with extra parts, wires, and gears stacked up against the walls. Tyson was visibly excited, as he gazed around the room, while Cyrus was jotting down more notes.

"So, what do you two think?" Marcus asked, trying to break the ice. Tyson almost instantly looked up at him, his eyes shining.

"This place is awesome!" He said, as Cyrus put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm his comrade down. "I will admit, this is rather impressive as a workshop" Cyrus added. "Though compared to what we had, just about anything would be better."

"Well I am glad you two like it. I spent a long time getting it this way" Marcus said, walking over to a stack of gears. Using his telepathy, he raised several of the gears into the air, and moved them towards a strange device, while the boys watched with intrigue. "Mind if I show you what I have been working on?"

 _Meanwhile…_

As Judy was sorting through paperwork in the living room, she heard the doorbell ring. _Who could that be?_ She thought, before standing up and making her way over to the door. She opened it up and standing outside she saw a familiar face.

"Oh, Sue! To what do I have to thank for you dropping by?" Standing in the doorway was Sue Whirl, a Gothitelle wearing a purple dress. She was one of Judy and Marcus' neighbors, with her husband Alex, a Jellicent.

"Hi Judy! Well, I thought I would drop by because, well, word on the street is that you and Marcus adopted your own children."

Judy was stunned. _Whoa, that was fast. We just got home!_ "Um, yes actually. How did you…?"

"News spreads around here faster than you'd expect. Anyway, a lot of the Pokémon here are anxious to see the new babies on the block. So when were you planning on showing them off?"

"Well first off, I wouldn't exactly call them babies. Our new boys are not exactly open to that at the moment. Second, we literally just got home! At least give us a few days to let them get used to us before we try something like that!"

"Sorry, it's just that, well, everyone was quite interested in those two from the moment we found out about them. A LOT of Pokémon were interested in those boys, and some of them…still are."

"Oh my…" Judy was aware that there were quite a few Pokémon that were looking to get Tyson and Cyrus, but she didn't consider that they might still want them, despite them already being adopted.

"So you might want to watch out. Well, that's my two cents. I'll be seeing you around!" Sue turned to leave, before turning back around. "Oh, and before I forget. The whole street wants to throw out a bit of a…celebration for your sons. It's happening in a few days in the park. Hope we'll actually see you there!" And with that, she was gone.

"Right…If they are even open to that idea." Judy closed the door and ran through her thoughts about what just happened. _Jeez, the neighborhood is a lot nosier than I had suspected. It hasn't even been a day and already you want to see them? Do you not know how humans work?!_

Taking a second to recompose herself, Judy moved down to the basement to check on the boys. To her surprise she saw them already assembling something on the floor, with Marcus watching from a safe distance. She was about to say something when Marcus lifted one of his arms over his mouth, warning her to stay quiet.

"Let's see here…One small adjustment on this…And that should do it." Cyrus said, standing up. Tyson picked up the device they were building, and stood up as well. It appeared to be a metal glove of sorts, which Tyson slipped over his left hand.

"Alright, let's test this bad boy." Tyson said, raising his now metallic hand towards one of the shelves. Cyrus took a step back as a precaution, as the arm extended forward, grabbing one of the gears off of the shelf.

"So far, results se" Cyrus couldn't finish his sentence before the arm proceeded to short out, sparks flying from the hand as the extended arm collapsed onto the floor. "Aww." Tyson said, disappointed that the experiment failed.

"Darn. Seems we need to make some adjustments." Cyrus said, jotting down notes in his notepad. He was making calculations around what appeared to be the blueprints for the mechanical arm.

 _Impressive_ Judy thought, as she walked the rest of the way down the stairs and joined her husband. "I see you three have been busy down here." She said to him.

"Mostly those two. I've just been watching to make sure nothing went seriously wrong." Marcus replied, grinning as he watched the boys adjust the mechanical arm. "They are fascinating to watch I must say. Once they put their mind to something they won't stop until they see it through."

"Sounds about right" She said, as they finished their modifications. They tested the arm out once more, and unlike last time, it actually worked. The arm extended, grabbed a gear off the shelf, and returned to Tyson without problems.

"Ah, good. It didn't catch fire like I thought it was going to." Cyrus said, as Tyson removed the glove. _Wait, fire!?_ Judy thought with concern, as Tyson set the glove down on the floor. To her shock, seconds later it became engulfed in fire. Before she or Marcus could do anything, Cyrus pulled out a fire extinguisher and snuffed out the flame.

"…Uhhh" Was all Judy could say as she stared in shock at the boys. Cyrus turned his attention to them while Tyson pulled out a towel and picked up the arm. "What? Stuff we make catches fire every so often."

"…Well, didn't expect to hear that today. Seems one of us is going to have to be around to make sure you don't lose control." Judy said, causing Marcus to laugh slightly.

"No promises. We build when we get inspired. Simple as that, right Tyson?" Cyrus asked his partner. "Course. Can't keep an inventor from inventing!"

"Heh, reminds me of Marcus." Judy said, getting Tyson to look over at her husband. _Those two will get along just fine_ She thought, as she shifted her gaze to find Cyrus staring at her, with the usual stoic expression. _Cyrus on the other hand…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Howdy. Been a bit, but I have a new chapter here for you all. Also, be sure to check out a new story I'm working on at Fictionpress, AA Force.**

 **Chapter 9:**

A day had passed. The boys were slowly getting more accustomed to the Cross home, though they refused to so much as set foot outside. Judy and Marcus both agreed that was probably for the best, at least until the two felt comfortable.

Currently Judy was out at work, so it was Marcus' job to keep watch of the boys. Last time he checked they had been upstairs, getting a feel for the house and all of its rooms. They both shared a bedroom, which thankfully for both of them was built with a teenager in mind instead of an infant.

 _I hope those boys don't wind up starting another fire_ Marcus thought, as he fiddled with his own machinery down in the basement.

Meanwhile, Cyrus and Tyson were wandering around the upstairs, when Tyson stopped at a large window in the hallway. "Hey, Cy. Take a look here. We have company." Cyrus joined his partner at the window, and was surprised to find that they could see into what appeared to be their neighbors yard.

"Interesting. And by the looks of it…oh my…" Both Cyrus and Tyson pressed their faces up against the glass to get a clear view of what they noticed. Over the fence they could make out a pair of human children, with what they guessed were their Pokémon parents close by.

The Pokémon were a Lopunny and a Zoroark, and were relaxing on their back porch as they watched their children. The humans seemed to be two girls, who were dressed the same. They were both wearing short pink dresses with black mary janes and white stockings. Their hair was tied up in ribbons, ending in two pigtails for each of them. And upon closer inspection, the boys could easily see that both girls were diapered.

"…Welp. That's enough of that" Cyrus said, grabbing Tyson and walking away from the window. "We don't need to see that, now do we?" He asked his partner, who vigorously shook his head in agreement.

"Right. Let's focus our efforts instead on exploring the rest of this house." The boys continued to wander, walking through the rooms of the house. The upstairs was rather quaint, with the boys' room, a bedroom for Judy and Marcus, a bathroom, and an open space for recreation.

The two of them agreed that this could be the perfect place for the two of them to build something, and instantly entered their usual building routine.

 _Meanwhile…_

"…See them?"

"Can't, but I'll get them in my sights soon enough."

"Be sure to let me know as soon as you can."

"Of course."

 _Meanwhile…_

"And there we go. Should be all set Cyrus" Tyson wiped some sweat off of his forehead, stepping back to admire their work. The two had decided to build a radar mechanism, allowing them to detect other lifeforms in a large radius. It had a cone shape, with a red sphere like object at the top. On one of the sides of the device was a radar screen, with a green line rotating clockwise around the screen. As it revolved, it showed 3 red dots, signifying Cyrus, Tyson, and Marcus.

"Impressive job, boys." Cyrus and Tyson turned their heads to see Marcus walking towards them. "You two weren't joking when you said that you can do anything you put your mind to."

"What can we say? You don't mess with us when it comes to inventions." Cyrus replied, jotting down notes as he glanced at the radar screen again. "I hope you don't mind, we used some of the parts down in the basement to build this. If it is a problem, we can disassemble it."

"Not at all. Just let me know next time you do something like this. I might want to join in on the fun." With that Marcus turned and left the boys to their machine.

"Well, that turned out better than I expected." Cyrus said, turning to Tyson. "Don't you agree?"

"Definitely. He's a lot nicer than I thought, and I'm glad about that. Maybe we could bring him in for something large scale later down the road."

"Potentially. For now though, let's get back to" Cyrus was cut off as Tyson's pacemaker buzzed. "…Dangit. Ok, break time it is. Go plug in."

Tyson blushed, embarrassed that his pacemaker forced them to put off their work. He turned and left for their room, pulling out his charger cable as he walked. _Stupid pacemaker. Why couldn't I have been born without this annoying irregularity!?_

 _Some time later_

"Boys, I'm home!" Judy announced, stepping inside. She'd had a rather tiring day teaching, but was still enjoying it nonetheless.

"Welcome home dear." Marcus said from the kitchen. He'd be hard at work preparing dinner for the four of them, and timed it just right so he'd finish when she got him. "Dinner's ready."

"Right on time, as usual Marcus." Judy said with a smile, removing her work bag and hanging it on a nearby rack. "Where are the boys?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Last I checked they were upstairs. Tyson is recharging, not sure what Cyrus is up to. Mind checking on them while I serve?" He replied. Marcus had been making soup for dinner, and was using Psychic to pour four different bowls with his brew.

"Not a problem." Judy turned and made her way to the stairs. As she reached the second floor, she poked her head into Tyson and Cyrus' room to find Tyson still plugged in, and currently napping.

 _I should probably wake him_ she thought, stepping inside and tapping him lightly on the head. Tyson stirred for a second before slowly opening his eyes.

"Rise and shine. Or set, given the time. Marcus is finished making dinner." Judy said politely, before turning and walking out to find Cyrus. _Now, where would he be…_

She stopped just short of the corner to hear Cyrus muttering. She peered around the corner to see him scribbling on his notepad as he looked over their device. _I see those two had some time on their hands while I was at work_ Judy thought. She kept quiet as she tried to listen in on what Cyrus was saying.

"If calculations are right…indirect interruptions…out for anyone…" Cyrus stopped for a second, putting his pen down and adjusting his glasses. "…I should give it a rest." He said to himself, as he turned to where Judy was, who backed away before he could see her.

As she made her way back downstairs, Judy pondered what Cyrus was discussing. _Out for anyone…what does that mean?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

It had been a few days since Tyson and Cyrus had come home. Today was the day that 'celebration' Judy had heard about was happening in the park. She had asked the boys about it a few days ago, and they said they would be ok with it, so long as Judy and Marcus stopped anything crazy from happening.

"If I show up there to find a diaper waiting for me, I am using The Flasher." Cyrus said coldly.

"That goes double for me." Tyson added, looked agitated just from hearing the word diaper.

Taking some precautions into account, the Cross family made their way out of the house and towards the park. Cyrus and Tyson were dressed in their usual attire, with Cyrus carrying The Flasher in his lab coat just to be safe. Judy was wearing a white blouse and black skirt while Marcus had on a bowtie, since there wasn't much his body could wear.

"Are you two sure about this? We don't have to go to this thing if you decide against it." Marcus said, keeping any eye out for any suspicious activity.

"Ordinarily I would say yes. But given what we've heard about this neighborhood, it would be safer to just get this over with than stay hidden. That would increase their curiosity about the both of us, prompting more of them to barge into the house." Cyrus replied.

"We calculated the odds of getting out unscathed compared to avoiding anything at home. And honestly, the odds were much more in favor of going. Unfortunately." Tyson still looked unenthusiastic about the event, but figured the numbers don't lie.

"Well, if you boys say so."

Soon the park came into view, a large field surrounded by homes. As the Cross' approached the park, they could see a large number of Pokémon, as well as quite a few human children. Sadly, for Cyrus and Tyson, they could easily tell that just about every one of them was juvenile in appearance. Some of them weren't THAT bad, but that was a small fraction of what they could see overall. And just about every one of them had a visible diaper bulge.

"Despicable." Cyrus said, adjusting his glasses and keeping a hand near the Flasher for security. As the four approached the park, some of the Pokémon took notice of them and approached them. One of them, who Judy recognized as Sue, approached them.

"Glad to see that you came out! We are all quite happy to meet your sons for the first time." Sue said with a smile. She introduced herself to the boys, who were quite closed off at first, but once they recognized that she meant no harm, they were a bit more open.

"You boys can go meet some of the other kids here. Don't worry about your parents, they aren't going anywhere" Sue said. Though the two were somewhat irritated at her addressing Judy and Marcus as their parents, they decided to take her up on that offer. Keeping close together, Cyrus and Tyson slowly moved away from Judy and Marcus, watching to stay away from anyone they didn't trust.

"So, how have they been?" Sue asked, as some of the other Pokémon walked over and started to converse with Judy and Marcus. The two of them tried to answer everything they were asked, all the while doing their best to keep an eye on Cyrus and Tyson. Unfortunately, this was proving to be rather difficult, and they soon lost sight of them.

 _Meanwhile…_

Cyrus and Tyson stood close to each other, watching for anyone that would require them to dispose of with the Flasher. Thankfully they didn't have to do that, as they were soon approached by some of the other humans there. The two girls they had seen a few days ago walked up to them. They were both wearing the same outfit, a short yellow dress with white stockings and black mary jane's, complete with yellow bows on their long hair, and diapers.

"Hi! I'm Audrey!"

"And I'm Annie! Nice to meet you!"

Cyrus and Tyson introduced themselves to the girls, a bit hesitant at first given their attire, but soon got over it. The four of them started to get to know each other.

"Oh, we've known about you two since we saw you on the news a few weeks ago. Everyone in the neighborhood was interested in you two." Annie said.

"Great, the press did report on us…" Cyrus sighed. He knew it would happen, but still hated the media for never being able to keep its nose out of stuff.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone gets reported on when the they get found by the HAA." Audrey added. "You guys just got a lot of attention because of what you were known for."

"I guess that's true." Tyson replied. _Everyone loves a genius. Because after all, a genius can do a lot of things._

The boys chatted with the girls for a bit, and got to know them better. Annie and Audrey were twin sisters, who were both adopted by Samantha and Roger Enigma, a Lopunny and Zoroark. When the boys pressed them regarding the babying, the girls admitted they weren't the biggest fan of it at first.

"It is a little cumbersome constantly having Pokémon coo over you. In the very least our parents agreed that they would lighten up on it if we asked them."

"That's right. Though the matching outfits is a bit much as well…"

"You're just jealous cause I'm cuter in this than you are."

"Hey!"

Cyrus and Tyson laughed at the twins display as they started to argue, only for Tyson to see someone approaching out of the corner of his eye. He tapped Cyrus on the shoulder, who turned his attention to the newcomer. It was a Jynx, who was eying Cyrus and Tyson with curiosity.

"Erm…Can we help you?" Cyrus asked, as Tyson took a step behind him. The Jynx was dressed in a light purple dress, and seemed to be holding something behind her back. Both Audrey and Annie took a few steps back in fear as the Jynx stepped forward.

"My apologies. My name is Meredith Frost. I was told by some of the other families about you boys, and that they wanted me to do something special."

"Excuse me?" Cyrus said with suspicion, reaching for the Flasher in his pocket. Tyson was about ready to start running himself, when the Jynx raised her hands. Before either of them could react, they started to levitate off the ground.

"HEY. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Tyson said in a panic, as Cyrus tried to reach for the Flasher. Seeing this, Meredith focused on Cyrus, as he found he was unable to move his body.

"The neighborhood asked me to do something special for the new parents. I'm just doing what they told me to." She said calmly, as though nothing was wrong. She moved Cyrus' body closer to her, and brought him down to eye level.

"I swear, so help me I will blind you with my bare hands if I have to." Cyrus said coldly, as she forced him to stare into her eyes. As he gazed into her pupils, Cyrus felt a strange sensation going through his head, as it became hard to think. "What are… you… doing…" Cyrus trailed off as his eyes became unfocused.

Upon seeing this, Tyson started flailing wildly, in a desperate attempt to break free from her hold over him. He felt himself being lowered to the ground along with Cyrus, but found that Meredith had frozen him in place as well. Freaking out, he soon found himself in the same position as Cyrus, looking into Meredith's eyes and finding it hard to concentrate. "Please… stop…" Was all he could get out before dropping the sentence.

Meredith set the boys down on the ground, and turned her attention to the terrified twins, and raised a finger to her mouth. "Not a word out of both of you about this, right?" She said. The girls hugged each other tight and nodded their heads, before leaving to go to their parents. Meredith smiled and turned her attention back to the boys, who were just standing still, looking completely out of it.

"Let's get you two ready."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"How have the two been?"

"Have either of them called you Mom and Dad yet?"

"Are they ready for babying yet?"

"Which one is your favorite?"

"GUYS, PLEASE." Judy yelled, trying to get the bombardment of questions to stop. "We haven't had either of them home for more than a few days! Please, lay off the questions!"

The group of Pokémon backed off for a moment, as one of them, a Kangaskhan, stepped forward. She was wearing a light grey shirt and pants, and had a human child in her pouch, a bonnet tied around their head. "Sorry Judy. It's just that a LOT of us were very interested in those two, and after hearing that they were adopted by two Pokémon that were so similar to them, we just HAD to know more."

"It's still rude! And I haven't the slightest idea where the boys are because all of you have been asking questions!" Judy was about to blow a fuse, when she felt a nudge from Marcus. She heard his voice inside of her head, no doubt from his psychic power.

 _Calm down Judy. We won't get anywhere just blowing up on these Pokémon. Let's get this all figured out._ Judy sighed, knowing full well that Marcus was right. She took a second to regain her composure, and apologized for bursting out like that. "Now, I want to see the boys. Can all of you please move so I can find them?"

"Um, excuse me…" Judy turned around to find two girls looking up at her. They were wearing matching outfits, and holding each other tightly. "Th-They are over there." One of them said, pointing in another direction.

Judy turned her head…and nearly collapsed onto the field. Marcus quickly stepped in to catch her, as she stared in shock at what was in front of her.

It was a Jynx pushing a double stroller, but strapped into each seat was Cyrus and Tyson! The two of them were dressed in completely different outfits compared to their normal clothing. Tyson was wearing a light grey onesie with a matching bonnet, while his feet were bare. Cyrus was beside him without his glasses, wearing a light green baby romper, with a darker green bib around his neck. Each one was sucking on a matching pacifier, an unfocused look in their eyes as they stared off into space.

"Wh-Wh-What did you do to them!?" Judy said in alarm. She knew from the look in their eyes that the boys weren't themselves, and had to snap them out of it. She looked over at Marcus, who shared her look of panic.

"Well, since you two are the newest parents in the neighborhood, we only thought it was fitting." The Jynx said calmly, pushing the stroller towards them. "Just a little hypnosis to get them in the right mind for it. This hasn't been the first time something like this has happened."

"Excuse me!?" Marcus replied, his jaw almost hitting the ground. "You mean to tell me this is NORMAL around here?!"

"Well of course. It's not every day that someone gets to bring home their own little one, and you two managed to get two! Isn't that exciting?" The other Pokémon agreed with this sentiment, some of them already crowding around the stroller and cooing at the two. "Though those two had to go and ruin the surprise early. Where are you parents?' the Jynx said, eying the two girls, who backed away slowly.

"But…But we…" They were cut short as each one was picked up by a Zoroark and Lopunny, presumably their parents. The girls were quickly silenced as they each had a yellow pacifier plopped into their mouths, their parents rocking them back and forth. "You two are in a lot of trouble for ruining the surprise, you know." Their father said, as they started to cry.

Marcus was just baffled at how the other Pokémon were so lax about what was going on. _This is messed up on so many levels. Why are they so ok with it though!?_ Marcus looked over at Judy, moved a claw in front of her. "Honey, snap out of it. We have to do something about this."

Judy shook her head and turned to her husband. "You're right. Let's take care of this" Judy put a claw on Marcus', as the two turned their attention back to the boys.

"Ok, you all have had your fun. Now get them back to normal." Judy said sternly, her arms folded. Some of the Pokémon turned towards Judy, and simply laughed. Sue stepped forward to try and explain.

"Don't worry about your sons. The trance they are in will wear off eventually. But this is your chance to try out taking care of them like real parents! Isn't that great?"

"No, it's not Sue. We don't want to force them into this, and here we are, with them being in a trance and dressed like babies. I even TOLD YOU we weren't going to do this." Judy said coldly, staring daggers at Sue, who didn't seem to think it was that big of a deal.

"It will be fine then Judy. Once the trance wears off, they won't remember anything about what happened. Besides, if you were gonna do this eventually, you might as well get some practice in. Heck, you could have Marcus do the same thing if you"

"NO!" Marcus reeled in disgust at the mere idea of doing that to the boys. "I would NEVER."

"Fine, fine." Sue turned around and made her way to the stroller, inciting some awws of disappointment from the Pokémon. She grabbed the back of it and pushed it over to the couple. "But like I said, you will have to wait for it to wear off before they are back to normal."

"And how long will that take exactly?" Judy said, a touch of worry in her voice, as she raised a claw up, hesitantly grabbing one of the handles of the stroller.

"About a day."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, calm down, Judy. It's one day. They'll be back to normal in the morning."

At this point Marcus was done listening to the sounds of insanity. He tapped into Judy's thoughts to tell her as well. _Let's just get out of here. There is no reasoning with these weirdos._

 _Agreed._ "We're leaving. Come on Marcus." Judy turned the stroller around and started to push it towards home. The other Pokémon all said goodbye, some of them still cooing.

"You can keep the stroller!" They heard the Jynx say. "Consider it a gift from the neighborhood!"

"Assholes." Judy said as they walked. "Who in the right mind resorts to something as cruel as hypnosis to baby humans?!"

"Calm down. Once we get home we can get them back to normal. For now, let's just walk." Marcus replied. "Though I gotta admit, there is a lot of stuff in this thing."

Judy did begrudgingly agree on that front. The stroller wasn't just made with seating for two, but also contained a section in the back for storage. The other Pokémon had filled this compartment to the brim with supplies. There was a basket containing the boys' actual clothes, as well as diapers, baby powder, wipes, pacifiers, even a few blankets.

"While they definitely had the wrong idea, they were in the very least trying to be nice." Marcus said as he looked over the contents. He was about to say something else when the two heard something coming from the stroller. They stopped to check what was happening and found that Tyson was sniffling.

"Uh oh…What should we do?" Marcus asked his wife. Tyson had spit his pacifier out, and it was lying between his legs as he continued looked to be on the verge of crying. Cyrus meanwhile was fast asleep, still sucking on his paci.

"I have an idea." Judy replied. She knelt down and gingerly picked up Tyson's paci, and popped it back into his mouth with one claw, using another claw to rub his head. "Shhhhhhhhh, it's ok. No need to cry." She continued rubbing his head as he started sucking his paci once more. Soon his eyelids closed together and he went to sleep next to Cyrus.

"There we go." Judy said, standing back up. "Your pretty good at that dear" Marcus said as she got back behind the stroller. "Thanks. Now let's get home."

Soon they made their way back to the house. Marcus opened the door for Judy so she could push the stroller inside. Once inside, each of them took one of the boys, with Judy taking Cyrus and Marcus taking Tyson. They set the unconscious boys down and grabbed their normal outfits, preparing to change them back to their normal clothes.

"Now just so we are clear, not a word of what happened to them. Right?"

"Right."

With that the two got to work. Judy removed Cyrus' bib and put his glasses back over his eyes, while Marcus removed Tyson's bonnet. Soon Cyrus' romper and Tysons' onesie were removed, leaving the two in just their diapers. They were about to redress them when Judy noticed a yellow stain on Cyrus' diaper.

"Oh my… I might want to clean him up. Marcus, can you get me some of the supplies from the stroller?"

"Sure, thing dear." Marcus used his psychic powers to bring over some wipes to Judy, while he removed Tyson's diaper and put him back in his usual outfit. Once Judy cleaned up Cyrus' privates, she had him back in his own outfit as well.

Now satisfied that they were back to normal, the two took the boys up to their room and tucked them into bed. They made sure to pull their pacis out before leaving, so as to make sure they didn't realize what had happened.

As they closed the door to the boys' room, Marcus turned to Judy. "So…That was…Something."

"Definitely." Judy replied, as they made their way downstairs. "Though… I kind of liked it when it was just the four of us."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

A few days passed since the ordeal at the park. Cyrus and Tyson asked a plethora of questions, but Judy and Marcus assured them that they took care of what happened. The couple made sure not to say too much about what exactly happened, knowing full well the two would flip if they knew the truth.

"They can decide what they want to believe on their own" Judy said to her husband. "They shouldn't need to worry about these kinds of things."

Aside from questioning them, the boys continued their experiments as though nothing happened. They made some adjustments to the radar they assembled, allowing them to track anyone around the entire neighborhood. Once that was complete, they attempted to construct a generator using Plasma, but were shut down rather fast by Marcus.

"I draw the line at Plasma. I don't even want to know how you would make that, but don't."

Disappointed, but understanding, the boys instead opted to build an airborne drone for recon. It resembled Marcus, looking eerily similar to a Metagross. Though the boys claim it was just a coincidence, it still made Marcus feel proud. Within a day they had the drone airborne, with Tyson building a laptop to allow them to see the camera view from it at all times.

"Those two are just amazing, aren't they?" Marcus said to Judy, who was finishing up grading assignments. He'd been watching them for the most part, since she had a lot of work to do.

"I agree. They are rather inspiring. Almost makes me want to try my hand at it. Though that is more your area of expertise, right?" Judy replied, placing the final marks on her last paper. Marcus blushed at the compliment, though he knew she meant it.

"So, I see that you finished your work for the day. Is there anything you want to do today?" He asked curiously. It was just after noon on the weekend, and they had plenty of time if they wanted to go somewhere.

"Hmm…I suppose we haven't gone shopping since we brought the boys home. Do you think they would be alright with that?"

"Why not? It would do them some good to get out of the house for once. Though I hope we don't have another mishap occur." Marcus left Judy's workspace to inform the boys, while Judy went to grab her wallet.

 _It shouldn't be an issue, so long as we keep close to them this time_ She thought.

Once everyone was all set, they packed into the car and drove into the city. Cyrus and Tyson insisted they bring the Flasher again, though Judy and Marcus were still against the idea. They relented when the boys proclaimed it was for self-defense, just in case of emergency.

Soon they found the place they were looking for. The Driftveil Shopping Center, a huge shopping complex with all kinds of stores inside. After finding a parking place, the four of them entered inside. Inside they could see it spanned several stories high, with a crowd of Pokémon strewn about the floors.

"Impressed?" Judy said to the boys, though she was surprised to see that they looked indifferent.

"Eh, about that same as it was before the Revolution." Tyson countered, looking around at the stores. It seemed that each floor contained different types of stores, and unfortunately, the floor they were on was lined with shops for baby supplies. And it wasn't hard to see that most of the Pokémon here were either pushing strollers or carrying humans, each one looking more infantile than the last.

Cyrus looked over at his partner, who appeared visibly sickened at the place. "I have an idea, partner" He said, catching Tyson's attention. "How about we engage in a rousing game of Inciteful Insult?"

Tyson perked up almost immediately hearing that. "Yes please!" He said, as he starting looking around.

"Erm, Inciteful Insult?" Judy said with confusion. Cyrus turned his head to her.

"It's a game we created after the Revolution. We use it to create an overly dramatic insult to whatever we see, but worded in such a way that the average joe doesn't understand what we are talking about."

"Sounds rather rude, wouldn't you say?"

"That's the point of it."

And so, the two began their game. Judy and Marcus opted to not take part, afraid of accidentally insulting someone, but the boys were more than prepared. They'd drop insults in foreign languages, backwards, in morse code, they even tried doing flag signals.

"I guess the Revolution left them rather…spiteful towards everyone, huh?" Marcus said as they walked behind the boys while they continued.

"Apparently. I can understand being bothered by it for sure, but making a game of insulting others, that's just plain mean." Judy replied, keeping an eye out for any suspicious Pokémon. She still didn't trust anyone after the park incident, and if anyone approached the boys she was more than prepared to step in.

"Look at that one." Cyrus said to his partner. He was eying a Swampert mother in a purple dress, pushing stroller with a human child inside. The human was a girl dressed like a Mudkip, with a blue onesie, complete with a hood that had a fin on top and orange gills. "Looks like someone is rather self-centered."

"Oh, I concur. Reminds me of a certain… _je ne sais quoi._ " Tyson countered, causing both of them to start laughing. This perplexed both Judy and Marcus, but they decided not to question it.

As they continued walking, they noticed a large crowd gathered outside one of the shops. This peaked their interest, so the four of them decided to investigate.

"What on Earth…" Judy tried to get a good luck at what was going on in what was going on to warrant the crowd, but to no avail. Though one thing was for sure, since the crowd seemed to have a lot of cooing, it must have featured something babyish.

"Let's get a closer look." The four off them kept close together, with Marcus and Judy attempting to hold Cyrus and Tyson's hands, but getting denied immediately. As they made their way through the crowd, they started to see what the crowd was so riled up about.

It appeared to be the opening of a new, supposedly high-class baby store. The sign for it was labeled _Pacified Perfection,_ and there were a few Pokémon standing in front of it. "Parents and Children! Please allow me to introduce the founder of our illustrious store!" A Pansear said, wearing a pink uniform for the store.

"This outta be good to mock." Cyrus said, pulling out his clipboard and writing down potential insults to shout. Judy put a claw on his shoulder and gave him a look, telling him to be careful.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet, Ms. Mandible!" The Pansear announced, causing many of the Pokémon there to start clapping. This was followed by a Mawile walking up, wearing a light purple turtleneck and black skirt, with a pair of black heels.

"Thank you all for coming to our grand opening! I have dedicated my life to helping us all reach the peak of fashion for our precious children, and this is the start of that dream coming to fruition!"

"Peak of fashion? You are supposed to climb the mountain, not fall into a crater" Cyrus muttered under his breath.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

After listening to Ms. Mandible ramble on for what seemed like ages, she finally allowed the crowd inside the store. Cyrus and Tyson watched them go in, making more snarky remarks until they were the only ones left. They turned to leave, only to see Judy and Marcus walking in.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Tyson reeled, as the two pursued them inside the store. They kept their eyes on them, not wanting to have to look at anything there. "What are you doing?!" Cyrus whispered into Judy's ear.

"Well, we already waited for Arceus knows how long listening. Might as well window shop" She replied, as Marcus walked ahead. "Who knows, we might find something for you two." She said, though her tone made it hard to tell if she was serious, sending both of the boys into a panic.

"E-Excuse me!?" Tyson said, a look of terror on his face. Judy moved away from the boys, giving them a full view of the nightmare fuel that was the inside of _Pacified Perfection_.

The place was packed with Pokémon parents, all of which were ogling over their children while they looked around. The walls were filled to the brim with some of the most disgustingly childish clothing the boys had ever seen. Lavish bonnets, overly frilly baby dresses, huge baby diapers, and so on could be seen all around them.

"I think I am gonna be sick…" Tyson said, clutching his stomach. Cyrus stayed close to his partner watching him to make sure he didn't go through with that statement. "We don't need to stay here. Let's just go hang outside" He said, grabbing Tyson's arm and walking towards the exit.

Just as he was about out, the two of them were stopped by Ms. Mandible. Even though she was a Mawile, she towered over the both of them, just like all the other Pokémon.

"Well hi there! You two look a little lost. Are your parents around?" She said with a smile. Cyrus wanted to ignore her and just walk past, but there was no easy way around her.

" _Sigh_. We were just leaving. Our… _parents_ are window shopping, and gave us permission to wait outside." Cyrus said, nearly gagging having to refer to Judy and Marcus as their parents.

"Well, how grown up they must think of you! Though I must say, you two are quite the cuties. Would you boys be willing to help me with some modeling?" She asked, sizing the both of them up. Tyson took a step behind Cyrus, who reached into his pocket for the Flasher.

"We'll pass. Neither of us are fans." Cyrus retorted, keeping his hand on their invention in case it was necessary. He waited for her to move away from the entrance, but she wouldn't budge, still staring at them with intrigue.

"Please, I insist! You two are practically built for it!" She said, taking a step towards them, causing both of them to take a step back. "The younger one of you two would be downright precious in some of our attire, while you wouldn't look too shabby either!"

"I said NO" Cyrus countered. Not bothering to waste another second, he pulled out the Flasher and activated it, blinding Ms. Mandible with the light, and causing her to fall over. Tyson ran out of the store with Cyrus close behind, as some of the other Pokémon looked at them in shock and confusion.

"What a pain. Learn when no means no." Cyrus huffed, shoving the Flasher back into his lab coat. He took a seat on a bench near the store with Tyson. "Are you alright partner?" He asked.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Well…This was a waste of time." Judy said matter-of-factly. Their window shopping found nothing that they considered reasonable for the boys. She had seen baby clothes that were every color, shape and size, and each one would be beyond degrading. From bonnets adorned with small bells and diapers that were Meganium sized, to ridiculously puffed out and frilly onesies, even pacifiers adorned with gems!

"This stuff is far too…what's the word…" Judy said, trying to find the right statement for the store in general.

"Extreme?" Marcus pitched, as the two started to make their way to the exit.

"That works. Now let's…what the heck?" Judy said, seeing Ms. Mandible dazed and rubbing her eyes. "Uh oh. Seems she must have ticked off the boys." Judy looked outside and was relieved to see that the boys hadn't run off, though they looked rather irritated by the occasional passerby cooing at them.

"I see you two were busy" Marcus said as they approached the boys. Cyrus was in the middle of crunching numbers on his notepad, while Tyson was fiddling with the Flasher. "At least, if what we saw inside the store was anything to go off of." He added, causing them both to look up.

"She got what she deserved" Tyson said. "Didn't understand the definition of 'no', so we gave her the experience of being temporarily blind." He passed the Flasher back to Cyrus, who shoved it back into his pocket.

"I see neither of you purchased anything from that abysmal place. Good." Cyrus said. Standing up with Tyson. "So, what now?"

"Well, as much as you two may not like it, we have mentioned before that we may ask you to try some stuff. However, you don't have to shop with us for said stuff." Judy said, reaching into her wallet and pulled out some cash, catching the boys' attention. "If you want, I can give you two some cash to use in the arcade on the 2nd floor. Meanwhile Marcus and I can do some actual shopping. Sound like a deal?"

Based on the looks on their faces, Judy could guess their answer. Tyson already had a concerning grin, and even Cyrus seemed interested. "Deal." The two of them said, snatching the cash right out of her hands before she could react. "Just let us know when it's time to go. Though be warned; we are not people to be taken lightly in an arcade."

"Duly noted." Judy replied, holding back an urge to giggle at how over the top the boys seemed about an arcade. She and Marcus continued to trek through the ground floor for stuff while the boys ran off, finding an escalator and climbing to the second floor.

"Now THIS I can work with" Tyson said, excitement visible in his eyes. They quickly found that the 2nd floor was tech oriented, much to their delight. After walking for a small period, they found the arcade that Judy mentioned, and stepped inside. "Let's destroy some opposition" Cyrus said, as they looked around.

The inside of the arcade was mostly full of Pokémon, with a few stray humans. There were rows of games filling the room, but the boys were immediately attracted to one segment in particular. The arcade video games area, where a few of the machines were left with players awaiting a challenger. The boys turned to each other and grinned with mischevious smiles, as they each approached a different machine.

Cyrus approached one by the name of Boulevard Beatdown III: Triple Threat, a classic 2d fighting game. His opponent was a teenaged Pignite wearing a red shirt and black shorts, who smirked upon seeing Cyrus. "Make sure you don't cry when you lose." He taunted, as the two picked their characters. The Pignite went for the mechanically simple character Valle, while Cyrus immediately picked the much more technical Daigo, much to the Pignite's surprise. _I should be saying those words to you_ Cyrus thought, as they started the first match.

Tyson meanwhile found himself in front of the game Perfect Strike XX, a game infamous for its violence and gory finishing moves. His opponent was a Floatzel with a green jacket and denim jeans, who looked surprised at Tyson for wanting to play the game. "You sure you wanna play this? You don't seem like the right age for it…" He said, but Tyson nodded his head yes, so the Floatzel relented, as the two picked their characters. The Floatzel opted for Jupiter, the master of lightning, while Tyson went for Vulcan, the Steel Titan. "Hope you are ready, because I sure am." Tyson said, as they started.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

"Well, aside from that grotesque place, I think this was a decent endeavor." Marcus said, as they stepped out of another store. They had been shopping for around a half hour, and were each carrying a bag of items. Though they were both aware of the boys' resistance to the subject, they had found some good items for the both of them. Nothing overly infantile, but it was an ok start; some diapers, powder and wipes for changes, and a few clothes for each of them.

"I agree. They will be resistant of course, but they know we aren't trying to be hurtful or anything. Plus, we aren't stooping to the level that the rest of the neighborhood has, so maybe they will be a little more open to it." Judy replied as they walked.

"Right. So, the arcade is on the second floor, right?" Marcus said. "Right" Judy replied, as they made their way to an escalator. Soon they found themselves in front of the arcade, and walked inside to a rather impressive sight.

"…I see they weren't kidding when they said they didn't mess around." Marcus said. Both Tyson and Cyrus had attracted a large crowd of players to watch and wait for their chance to play against them. The two of them were in complete focus, as each one barely showed emotion while playing.

"How long do you think they have been at this?" Judy wondered. They each split off to approach one of them, Judy approaching Cyrus while Marcus approached Tyson.

Just as Judy made it right next to Cyrus, he scored another victory. "That makes it 56 victories for me." He said, adjusting his glasses as a new opponent sat down in front of the opposite screen, and selected their own character. _56!?_ Judy thought in shock, as she tapped Cyrus on the shoulder right before he picked his character.

"Yes?" He said, turning to see her. "Ah, there you are. I was starting to wonder where you and Marcus were." He said, raising his hand to the side to show his opponent he needed a minute. "Is it time to leave yet I am guessing?"

"Not quite yet, though I must admit. I didn't think you were serious when you and Tyson said you were not to be taken lightly. You and him can go on for a bit longer."

"Cool. Thanks." Cyrus responded, as he turned his attention back to the screen, one again choosing Daigo, while Judy watched him play. _I didn't think the two of them would be so well versed in games like this._ She thought, as Cyrus immediately started pulling off combos on his opponent.

On the other side, Marcus was watching Tyson play with interest. Tyson had racked up 62 victories of his own, and though Marcus didn't think it was the best thing for him to be playing such a violent game, he allowed Tyson to continue.

"I don't know how you are able to keep that kind of a streak going" Marcus said, as Tyson selected a new stage for the next match. "Well, what do you think I did for most of my life aside from inventing? With an IQ like mine, games like these come naturally, since it's all about planning ahead and properly responding."

"Touche. Just don't get too invested, as we will have to leave at somepoint" Marcus said, as Tyson's next match started. He watched as Tyson unleashed a flurry of attacks, completely overwhelming his opponent in a matter of moments. _Hm. Maybe we should look into getting them some games so they can keep this up._ Marcus thought as he watched.

As more time passed, the couple realized that the boys simply could not be matched in the arcade. The rule was always winner stayed on while the loser left, and neither one of them lost a match. There were some close calls here and there, but never did either Tyson nor Cyrus lose a match. By the time the two had to get them to stop, Tyson had racked up 103 wins, while Cyrus followed up with 97 wins.

"Aww, I had just gotten the hang of playing against Neptune players." Tyson said, as the four of them left the arcade, and started to head for the exit.

"Sorry, but we can't have you playing for the whole day." Marcus said. "Though you never know. We may look into getting you some for home." He added, making Tyson perk up.

"You shouldn't have said that. Before we were partners, Tyson considered being a professional gamer." Cyrus mentioned, writing down some notes from their time playing.

"Impressive." Judy added, as they all walked past _Pacified Perfection._ They were too busy conversing to notice that Ms. Mandible was watching them from inside the store.

Soon the four of them made their way out to the car, with Tyson and Cyrus getting in while Judy and Marcus put their bags in the back. Tyson turned his head back to see what they had bought, but Cyrus quickly stopped him. "I wouldn't recommend it." He said, "It's probably more baby supplies."

After they had everything in, Judy and Marcus got in the front seats, and they started the drive back to their home.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Those boys…That was quite the line you crossed doing that to me. But mark my words, I will get you both as models for my store."

 _Meanwhile…_

As the car pulled into their driveway, Cyrus and Tyson stepped out and walked inside, while Judy and Marcus opened up the back and retrieved the items they bought. "Just as I suspected" Judy said, as they each grabbed a bag. "Those two bailed immediately, without even considering asking if we needed help."

"To be fair, they have more than shown their resistance to the subject." Marcus said, closing up the back. "We can't expect them to just accept it. It takes time."

"I guess you are right." She replied, as they walked inside. The couple took note of the boys, who were off to the right, running through a plethora of notes from Cyrus' clipboard. Deciding not to disturb them, the two instead took their supplies upstairs. They entered into the couples' bedroom, which had a king-sized bed in the center, a dresser to the right, and a door to their bathroom on their right. In front of their bed was a flat screen tv, and directly behind it were windows showing the outside.

'Where do you want these to go?" Marcus asked. "Just set them by the dresser" Judy replied, doing said action, with Marcus repeating it a moment later.

"I am gonna take a guess and say we start trying these out come tomorrow?" He asked again, looking through the bags. He could guess that the answer was yes, but still wondered how the boys would react.

"I was going to say we approach the boys about it tonight first. Maybe figure out a plan regarding it going forward." Judy said. She knew the boys would be against it, but if they could reach an agreement about it that satisfied both sides, then it wouldn't be that bad.

"Probably a smart idea. Let's hope they can be a little reasonable." Marcus said. The two exited their bedroom and made their way to the stairs. They could see that Cyrus and Tyson had moved from notes to assembly, and were in the process of building something.

"Boys?" Judy said, getting them to look up. "Can you meet us at the table? There is something we want to talk to you about."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

The four of them were seated at the kitchen table. Cyrus was jotting down notes as usual, while Tyson was watching Judy and Marcus with suspicion. His eyes were filled with a mixture of curiosity and fear, like he was both wondering what was going to happen, but was also gravely afraid of it.

Seeing no point in waiting, Judy decided to start. "Well, it's been a few days since you two have come home with us. And as you both know, we have mentioned before that we wanted to try out some babying on you." As soon as the words left her mouth, Tyson looked down and Cyrus became engrossed in his notes, furiously scribbling.

"Please. It's rude to avoid eye contact with someone that is talking to you." Marcus said sternly. Knowing that he was correct, two of them looked up at Judy. Cyrus kept his typical neutral face, while Tyson looked almost afraid of her.

"I know you two aren't fans of the idea, but I want you to give it a chance. Since you aren't open to it, I was going to suggest we work out some sort of schedule for it, as well as ground rules for the idea. Does that sound fair?" She asked, not wanting to scare them.

"…" Cyrus didn't say a word, still writing down notes. Before Judy could say something, he handed his notepad to Tyson, who looked it over and started writing something of his own down.

"…Well?" Marcus asked again, as Cyrus looked over at him. "Give him a moment." Cyrus replied, as Tyson finished jotting down his notes. He silently set the notepad facedown and pushed it over to Judy.

Picking it up, Judy was surprised to see that the boys had already written down some ideas about the subject. While they were visibly uncomfortable discussing the topic, they were more than capable of writing their thoughts on it down.

It appeared that the two wanted some lenience, specifically in that Judy and Marcus would back off if the boys felt it was too much. They requested that they start small, and slowly escalate it at a rate the boys were comfortable with. They also asked to still have some days where the boys could be treated their age, as the idea of relinquishing that completely was not something they were ok with.

"…Ok. I think we can work with these. Right, Marcus?" Judy said, passing their notepad over to him. He took his time looking through it, though judging by the smirk forming, he seemed to approve. "I think this is a good basis. You two really covered all the bases with this. When did you come up with it?" He asked them.

"Today actually." Cyrus said. "After the shopping excursion, we ran the numbers, and found a 70% chance that this would come up within the next two days. Tyson ran the main ideas for it, which I marked down." He said, turning to his partner.

"R-Right." Tyson added. "I…calculated all possible outcomes, and used those to formulate some ideas." He said, still looking visually uncomfortable. Cyrus put a hand on his shoulder, letting him know that it was ok, as he sighed. "I'm still not exactly ok with this, but if this is what you want, I'll…go along with it."

Judy felt a little bad for Tyson. He hadn't shown this much resistance to it before, but that was probably because they hadn't presented it to them so strongly before. She made it a note to pay extra close attention to him once they started, as he was likely going to be the more paranoid of the two.

"Alright. And before we do start this, I want you both to know that if you get bothered by what we do, we will lay off as soon as you let us know. We don't want to hurt you by any means. Ok?"

"…" Cyrus didn't respond, instead looking over at Tyson. He leaned next to him and whispered something into his ear, Tyson nodding slowly. He turned around and whispered something right back to Cyrus, which confused the couple.

 _What do you think they are saying?_ Marcus asked Judy inside her head. _I don't know, but let's wait for them to finish._

It didn't take long for the boys to finish their whispering. After that the four of them took some time to write out a detailed list, of what was ok and what wasn't for the couple to do in regards to babying. The boys requested that nothing be changed for their room, as they were not comfortable with the idea of sleeping in a room that resembled a nursery. They asked for a few days each week where they would be free of babying, and so they could still work on their inventions. Lastly, the two wanted to know for sure that both Judy and Marcus would back off if they felt that something was going too far.

"Is that everything?" The coupled asked the boys. They quietly muttered between themselves, before turning to face them. "I believe so." Cyrus said. "So, I assume that this commences tomorrow?"

"Well, if you two are ok with that. We'll start small, just like we agreed." Marcus said, a look of cautious optimism on his face. "And like we said, if you don't feel comfortable, we will let up on it until you feel that you are ready."

"Agreed." Judy said. She looked over at the clock on the wall and was surprised to see that it had gotten so late. "I think we've been at it long enough. Let's head to bed for the night." She said, standing up and making her way to the stairs. Marcus and the boys followed soon after, with Marcus going with his wife to their room while the boys went to the other side of the house to their own room.

"You sure you are ok with this, Ty?" Cyrus asked as he closed and locked their door. Cyrus sat down on his bed while Tyson sat on his own across the room. Tyson opened up his chest and plugged in his pacemaker for charging.

"As much as I can be. They aren't forcing it upon us, and they seem to genuinely care. It's only fair to give them a chance." He replied. "Though I hope I don't wind up regretting this…"

"I trust your judgement." Cyrus said, as he laid down, his arms on the back of his head. "So, if you will give it a try, then so will I."

"Thanks…" Tyson said.

"…"

"…I miss the way the world was before."

"You and me both, partner."

 _Meanwhile…_

"The two of them appear to reside on the 2nd floor. 3rd window from the right. Do I move in to engage?"

"Not yet. Give it time. We strike when the time is right."

"Of course, sir. Hail Plasma."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

The next morning was a big day for the Cross family. Judy and Marcus were both excited to finally try their hand at babying, but made sure to exercise restraint so they wouldn't go overboard. The two were seated at the kitchen table downstairs, waiting for Cyrus and Tyson to come down so they could start.

Knowing full well that they were waiting, the boys decided to tickle their fancy. Cyrus left his clipboard in their room while Tyson left the Flasher, and the two made their way downstairs. They were both wearing their go to outfits, though they could guess that wouldn't remain true. The only things they had in their pockets were Cyrus' inhaler, and Tyson's charging cable, just in case.

Once they walked into the kitchen, Judy and Marcus immediately took notice. "Well, are you boys ready?" Judy asked, making sure to get an answer before they began.

The two of them hesitated, but slowly nodded their heads, causing both Judy and Marcus to smile. "Just remember, if we ask you to stop, we want a break." Cyrus said, as the two sat down at the table.

"Of course." Marcus said. "If either of you decide you aren't comfortable, we are more than willing to give you some space."

And so, the couple began. Each of them took one of the boys over to the living room, though Judy stopped with Cyrus, as Tyson and Marcus continued.

"I've started noticing that Tyson is more sensitive than I expected. What would you recommend I do for that?" She asked. Cyrus knew Tyson more than anyone, so she figured he would have the best suggestions.

"Tyson…Is a bit detached from social norms. That IQ of his is for machines, not conversing. For the longest time he couldn't talk to anyone because all he knew was machines and no one knew what he was talking about. So be gentle." He replied. Cyrus adjusted his glasses and put his hands in his lab coats pockets, showing he didn't seem to enjoy talking about it either.

"Thanks for letting me know. I appreciate it." Judy said. Though she knew Cyrus wasn't thrilled, she was glad he was open enough to help her with Tyson. "Now, let's go see the others." She added, as she walked with Cyrus to the living room.

Marcus was already there with Tyson, whose face was bright red. He was laying down on the floor, a changing mat underneath him. His pants and underwear were off to the side, and Marcus was using his telekinesis to close up a diaper around his waist.

"Now like I said, if you feel it is too much, just let me know and I can let you out of it." Marcus said reassuringly. Tyson slowly nodded his head and sighed, some of the redness leaving his face. Though the redness came back quite fast after he noticed that Cyrus and Judy had just arrived.

Judy considered saying something, but Cyrus put an arm in front of her, signaling against it. He kept his stoic expression as he looked over at Tyson, before walking over and laying down beside him on the other changing mat. This seemed to relax Tyson, as the red soon left his face.

Noticing what Cyrus was implying, Judy walked over and tried her own had at what Marcus had done. Though Cyrus seemed a bit irritated, he didn't try to stop her as she soon had his pants and underwear gone as well, and slipped a diaper under him. Being a bit more delicate than Marcus due to her claws, Judy soon had it taped shut on Cyrus.

"Alright boys, that's the first part done." Marcus said with a smile. The two of them sat up, taking a moment to experiment with the new sensation around their waists. Cyrus on instinct tried to reach for his clipboard, before remembering that he'd left it upstairs, causing Judy to laugh a little.

"Now for the next step. Are you both ok to keep going?" Judy asked, just to make sure. Cyrus waited for Tyson to answer, who hesitated for a moment before nodding yes. Cyrus agreed with his partner, and gave them the go ahead for the next part.

"Ok, so this next part, you two get to choose what you are going to wear. Since you've both been wearing the same clothes for multiple days, we both think it's time you put something else on. Let us know what you want." Judy said carefully. Marcus used his telekinesis to put some of the outfits they had on the coffee table into the air in front of the boys to examine. They could see a two pairs of overalls, some plain t-shirts, and two footed sleepers. One resembled a Beldum, while the other resembled a Scyther.

Tyson's face seemed to light up a little bit, as he looked over the outfits with Cyrus. The two of them muttered amongst themselves for a moment before reaching a decision. They turned to Marcus and Judy, and Tyson gave their answer.

"Being honest, neither of us are all that partial to any of them. Our appearance has never really been all that important to us. Why don't you two pick?" He said. Somewhat surprised at his pick, Judy looked over at Cyrus, who shrugged, showing he didn't really care either.

"Alright, if that is what you want." They said. Marcus choose the Beldum sleeper for Tyson, while Judy picked the Scyther one for Cyrus. The Beldum sleeper was a dark blue that matched Marcus, while the Scyther sleeper was green with some patches of cream color around where his joints were. The sleepers also had a hood, which Marcus flipped over their heads with his telekinesis.

Seeing the boys dressed in these outfits made Judy smile. They didn't exactly fit the boys' personality, nor their intellect, but they were still rather cute, at least to her. She looked over at Marcus, and noticed he seemed to share her smile, so presumably he had the same thoughts.

"Based on your facial expressions, I estimate it's a 95% that you two find us quite..." Cyrus trailed off, his cheeks turning a little red. _Interesting, he's actually letting some of his emotions show._ Judy thought. Tyson shared his look, visibly seeming embarrassed with his cheeks glowing.

"I'll just fill in the blank. Yes, you two are quite cute dressed that way. And that is alright. You are our sons, and it is ok to be cute to us." Judy said reassuringly. That didn't stop the two of them from blushing, but Cyrus and Tyson did stand up, getting a feel for moving around while diapered.

"Hmm…Not a fan of the undercarriage, as I was expecting." Cyrus said, putting a hand on the visible bulge of his sleeper. "How about you partner?" He said, turning to Tyson, and raising an eyebrow.

"I concur. It's going to be a bit…difficult, moving around like this." Tyson replied, looking a bit flustered as he tried to walk, his diaper making it rather challenging, resulting in a bit of a waddle. This caused both Judy and Marcus to laugh, as well as causing Cyrus to chuckle, making Tyson blush once more. "It's not funny…" he said.

"Sorry partner, but it kind of is." Cyrus said between laughs. Though his laughter soon turned into a violent coughing, causing the others to sigh. Judy reached down to where Cyrus' labcoat was and pulled out his inhaler, when Marcus entered her head.

 _Hold on just a moment. I want to try something_ He said to her. Judy looked up at him with confusion, before seeing him levitate a pacifier over to Cyrus.

"Here, try this. It's usually for calming nerves, so it might have the same effect." Marcus suggested. Looking at him with a raised eyebrow but still coughing, Cyrus grabbed it out of the air and plopped it into his mouth. Hesitating for a moment, he started to suck on it, using his nose to take in fresh air. Surprisingly, it seemed to calm his coughing down.

"…Interesting." Tyson said, observing Cyrus relax from his asthma. "I…didn't think that was a rational option."

"Me neither." Cyrus said, pulling the pacifier out of his mouth. "Though this surprised me. Seems we may have our work cut out for us with this. Color me impressed."

"Good to know." Marcus said. "So, as a way to ease off for now, how about we all watch a movie?"

"Great idea, dear. Do you boys have any ideas on what you'd want to watch?" Judy asked them.

"Depends on what you have. We have some ideas." Saying that, the four settled down on the couch and looked over the movies that Judy and Marcus had. Eventually they all agreed on one, about a group of government heads trying to stop an accidental nuclear missile launch, while taking advice from a wheelchair bound doctor.

During the film, Marcus and Judy sat with Tyson and Cyrus between them. The film was dark, but extremely clever with its comedy, often causing all four of them to burst out laughing. This would occasionally cause Cyrus to go back to violently coughing, but just slipping the pacifier in seemed to quell that.

Partway through, Judy heard Marcus in her thoughts again. _So, do you think we did ok with the boys?_ He asked. _I think so. Just so long as we show them we care about them and don't mean to hurt them, it should be ok._ She replied, as she looked over at them. They both had a smile on their faces, Cyrus still sucking on his pacifier.

 _So this is how it feels to have sons…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Howdy. Here's another chapter for your viewing pleasure. Also, bonus points to anyone that figured out the movie described in the last chapter.**

 **Chapter 17:**

After a few days, the boys slowly became accustomed to Marcus and Judy's babying. Thanks to the schedule they made, every few days the boys would be free to do as they pleased, provided they didn't get into trouble.

So far, Cyrus and Tyson had used that time to construct what they called The Iron Maiden; a metallic body armor that could adapt and surround the wearer to protect them from harm. The two of them attempted to add explosives to it for offense, but Judy and Marcus quickly dashed their hopes of doing so. Currently it was still being worked on, so they stored the armor in the basement for later tinkering.

Today, Judy and Marcus had set up a bit of a play date for the boys. While the boys may not have remembered much from their ordeal at the park, they did recall making the acquaintance of Audrey and Annie, whose parents Judy and Marcus knew. The parents had gotten a hold of each other and suggested doing a little meet up for their kids, and the boys seemed to think it was an ok idea.

Currently the boys were hanging around the living room, with Cyrus sketching something on his clipboard while Tyson crunched some numbers. They were dressed differently than their normal attire, wearing matching pairs of overalls, and plain blue shirts underneath, while on their feet they had plain socks and tennis shoes.

Cyrus was absentmindedly sucking on his pacifier as he finished his sketch. He'd grown surprisingly attached to it, since it effectively replaced his pacemaker during the days when the boys were babied. Not wanting to feel left out of what his partner had, Tyson had his own pacifier, which he kept in his mouth as he took the sketch from Cyrus.

"Hmmm. This could be fun to add to it." Tyson said, marking a few parts of the sketch with a pencil. They'd had their eyes on a new invention idea, and wanted to set in stone all that they would put into it before construction.

"Boys, it's time to head out!" They heard Marcus say near the door. They stood up and toddled over, Cyrus leaving his clipboard on the coffee table. Neither one of them had really gotten the hang of walking while diapered yet, so for now they just walked however worked best.

"Here we are" Tyson said, as he and Cyrus approached Marcus. He was in the doorway, and turned to see them. Smiling, he stepped out of the way so the boys could come outside. They walked off the front porch and were surprised to see that Judy was already talking with Audrey and Annie's parents, the three of them standing around something.

"Oh, they are just precious Judy!" Their mother said. As the boys recalled, the twins' parents were a Zoroark and a Lopunny, named Roger and Samantha. Roger had on a red polo shirt and khakis, while Samantha had a beige blouse and black skirt, with matching heels.

"Sam, please. They are still getting a bit used to it." Judy said, trying to get her to lighten up. She turned around to see her sons, and stepped away from what she was blocking so the boys could see it.

To their surprise, it appeared to be some bizarre fusion of double strollers, as though someone had locked them facing each other, with a cover of the top and down both sides. Instead of handles on each side, there was just one bar running across one of the sides. The cover on the side had a zipper and was black and semi-transparent, so the boys could see Audrey and Annie already inside the strange contraption.

The two of them were rather thrown off by the contraption, but Marcus leaned in to assure them about it. "Don't worry about that. It's called a Quad-Stroller, and was made so groups of parents could walk with their children together." He said. Still not convinced but less worried, the boys walked over to it, only for them both to feel unfamiliar sets of paws grabbing them and lifting them into the air.

"H-Hey!" Tyson said in a panic, trying to break free from Samantha's grasp. Cyrus was attempting something similar with Roger, but to a lesser extent, due to not wanting to overexert himself.

"Sorry cutie, but we thought you might like a hand getting settled inside." Samantha said playfully. One of her long ears patted Tyson on the head as Roger unzipped the cover, opening up the Quad-Stroller.

"Sam, please! I asked you to tone it down a little" Judy said disapprovingly. Samantha rolled her eyes as they set Cyrus and Tyson down opposite of the twins. As the two were seated, their legs were pushed apart due to their diapers. Samantha strapped Tyson into his place, letting his arms go free, while Roger did the same for Cyrus. Just as he thought they were going to stand up, they both grabbed the boys pacis and plopped them right into their mouths first, causing the boys to frown.

"There we go! All nice and settled!" Samantha said, now standing up as Roger zipped the Quad-Stroller closed, leaving the four kids inside. There was a hole on the top at each side so light would come in, allowing everyone to see each other.

The twins once more had the same outfit on, this time wearing green and pink dresses, resembling a flower. The outfits were virtually identical to the ones the boys saw them in last time, only they didn't have bows in their hair, and they each had a pink pacifier between their lips.

 _Man, their parents really go overboard with the whole twins' thing_ Tyson thought, fully aware of the irony in that statement since he was dressed the same as Tyson. Feeling the stroller starting to move, he pulled his paci out, as Cyrus and the girls did the same. He heard the Pokemon start talking, and decided to start a conversation as well.

"Hi there. Been a while, huh?" Audrey said, shifting her dress down to try and cover her diaper a bit. Annie repeated the motion, her cheeks a bit red from having nothing to cover the obvious undercarriage of her dress.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone's packing one here." Cyrus said, patting his undercarriage to show it. The girls sighed and relented, the bottoms of their dresses moving back into place, showing their white undergarments off. Both Cyrus and Tyson quietly thanked Judy and Marcus for dressing them in clothes that covered up their diapers.

"So, we see you guys decided to give in to the babying." Annie said, pointing at their outfits. The boys blushed as they nodded their heads. "We are trying it out for now. We have a schedule where we get a few days of them laying off inbetween." Cyrus said, putting his paci into the pocket of his overalls.

"Makes sense. So, do either of you know where we are heading?" Audrey asked. The boys shook their heads, as they were unaware, and apparently neither were the girls.

"If I had to guess, I'd assume they're taking us to the park again. Hopefully it won't be so bad this time." Annie said. Cyrus and Tyson both raised an eyebrow in confusion, not recalling much from the event at the park, but the look on the twins faces told them enough.

The four of them continued talking, discussing how they all had been dealing with the babying treatment, and anything exciting that happened to them. The twins apparently had a bit of a run in with some Pokémon that were too excited about babying, that tried to force even more childish outfits onto them.

"You think _these_ make us look infantile?" Audrey said, gesturing at their dresses. "Then you haven't seen those terrifying things they had. If someone wore what they had, I think they might have drowned from the number of frills, bows, and petticoats."

"Despicable." Cyrus replied. "Reminds me of when we went shopping a few days ago. We saw a store that was pretty much the epicenter of such horrendous clothing."

" _Pacified Perfection_?" Annie asked. Cyrus nodded his head, sending a chill down the girls' spines. "We've heard horror stories about that place. Some of the other kids around the neighborhood got dragged there, and their parents bought some of those grotesque outfits they had for them."

"That's just cruel." Tyson said. "Those kind of outfits should be banned from being sold."

The four of them continued to bash the baby store, unaware of the pair of binoculars watching them from a distance. They belonged to a Beheeyem, that was wearing a _Pacified Perfection_ uniform.

"So, you think you can get away with insulting us after temporarily blinding our founder? Then I hope you are prepared to pay the price for that."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

"So, how have the boys been for you two?" Roger asked Marcus while they walked. All four of them had a hand on the stroller, and were engaged in conversation while their kids talked inside.

"We think it's been going well. So far, they are slowly getting more accustomed to the whole babying thing, but hopefully it all works out." Marcus replied.

"Well that is good to hear. Our girls were more than resistant to it, but they seem to be getting more used to it. Though they still don't like getting changed in public."

"That's probably reasonable."

 _Inside the stroller…_

"Yeah, anytime we see a Psychic type Pokémon while we are out, we try not to be noticeable" Annie said. The four of them had discussed how they dealt with Pokémon that were too into babying, and Psychic types were brought up.

"At most, we just use one of our inventions to blind them." Tyson replied. "Though we haven't really had any recent run-ins with Psychic types."

Just as the four were about to continue, they felt the stroller stop moving, as they saw Roger open it up on the side. Now engulfed in sunlight, the four of them had to squint as Roger and Sam unbuckled their girls, while Judy and Marcus helped the boys out. They let Tyson and Cyrus walk on their own, while Roger and Sam cradled the girls, using one arm to hold their chest, and another to check their diapers to see if they used them.

"Nope, you cuties are all clean!" Samantha said with a smile, making the girls blush. They all turned to see the park, which to the boys surprised, look a bit different than last time.

Unlike before when the neighborhood was waiting for them, now it looked more like an actual playground. There was a slide, some seesaws, swings, a sandbox, and a large, open area in the back. The boys could see a few kids already around, their parents watching them. It was mostly humans, but there was a few smaller Pokémon mixed in as well.

"You boys still ok with this?" Judy asked them, making sure. The boys were a bit uncertain, not expecting this many people out and about, but slowly nodded. "It was gonna happen eventually…" Tyson said. He felt Cyrus put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. We'll be fine." He said to his partner.

Nodding in agreement, Tyson walked with Cyrus and the Pokemon, while the twins were carried by their parents. They said hello to some of the people they passed by, ignoring the occasional coo they heard. The boys may have been getting used to the babying from Judy and Marcus, but that didn't mean they were ok with it from others.

Roger and Samantha took the twins over to the swings, while Cyrus and Tyson opted for the sandbox next to it. And they were glad they did, as the swingset was clearly made for babies, with the girls being put inside those half circle seats with holes for their legs. The girls looked quite a bit embarrassed due to it, as their diapers fit perfectly in the swings while their legs dangled in the air.

Chuckling at their misfortune, the boys sat themselves down in the sand, and decided to try their hand at building something out of it. Neither of them were particularly good at it, repeatedly having their creations topple over, but they didn't seem to mind. It wasn't an actual invention, so the boys didn't really care what happened to whatever they tried to make.

Judy and Marcus watched the two works while they sat on a nearby bench. "I'm surprised, they got right into it." Marcus said, as another one of their creations collapsed on itself. "I thought they'd be a bit too embarrassed to do anything honestly."

"Same. Though I guess they are ok with it since it isn't a day when we treat them normally. If they were in their normal clothes, I bet they would be singing a different tune." Judy replied, glancing over at Roger and Samantha and their girls. "Those two are much more used to it, but even still I can see red on their faces. I guess everyone just responds to it differently."

"That is true." They heard a voice say behind them. They turned around to see that it was a Beheeyem, dressed in a work uniform. Their hands were behind their back, and they appeared fixated on the boys behind Judy and Marcus.

"Umm, can I help you?" Judy asked the strange Pokémon. She moved slightly to block their view from the boys, as the Beheeyem focused on her instead.

"Greetings! I am a worker for _Pacified Perfection,_ and I have been traveling around the city to hand out free samples of our work." They said happily, "And I would like to offer you one of our products for your children!"

Judy had her doubts about this Pokémon, especially if they were from that strange store, but she decided to see what they were going on about. "Alright, I'll bite, what do you have in mind?" She asked, as Marcus turned to her with confusion.

 _Are you sure that's such a good idea?_ He said inside of her head. _I am not sure. I want to see where they are going with this though._ She replied in her thoughts, as the Beheeyem pulled out what they had behind their back.

"Well, what I have here is a new product we are trying out. It's called an IQube, and it is designed to test your child's mind and problem solving." They said, showing it off. The IQube resembled a Rubix cube, with different colors, symbols, and even materials for each individual cube.

 _What on Earth? This doesn't seem like the kind of thing they would sell…_ Judy thought, baffled at the device. "…Are you sure you work for the right place?" She asked, still not believing what she was seeing.

"Yes, I do work for _Pacified Perfection._ Currently they are looking into branching out into other avenues. Since our stores have had great success so far, we want to try our hand at helping to improve our children's brains as well as their looks!" The Beheeyem said confidently, handing the IQube over to them.

"Well now, that's unexpected. Though good for you I suppose, and I think our sons will really enjoy this." Judy said, surprised but still impressed. _If they want to branch out, who am I to argue?_ She thought, looking over the device in her claws.

"That's great! Well, I hope we see you in our store sometime!" The Beheeyem said, turning around and leaving.

"…That was a bit unexpected." Marcus said. "Though I guess this could be interesting for the boys to blow through."

"Yeah, they will probably crack it in under five minutes." Judy replied, turning her attention back to the boys, who had finally succeeded in making something in the sand. It was a large castle, that was almost two feet in diameter, and surprisingly detailed. Whistling at the sight of it, Judy waved to get the boys attention, who walked over to her.

"What's up?" Tyson asked, brushing sand off of his hands.

"We were just given something by a spokesperson that you boys might like" Marcus said, as Judy showed them the IQube.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

After some time passed, the two families decided to head home. Cyrus and Tyson were perplexed at the design of the IQube, and decided that they would crack the code of it by tomorrow. Impressed by the boys' drive, the Enigma family asked if they could drop by and watch them work. The boys seemed fine with it, so Judy and Marcus allowed it.

Once they returned home, the boys set the IQube down on the kitchen, and requested to Judy and Marcus that they could wear their normal clothes for this. Seeing just how determined they were, Judy and Marcus allowed it, and the boys were soon back in their regular attire.

"Alright, let's do this." Tyson said, pulling out a wrench from his pocket while Cyrus pulled out his clipboard. The Enigmas sat down on one of the couches in the living room and watched, each of them holding one of the girls. Judy and Marcus were seated in the other couch, watching with intrigue as the boys worked.

"To start, let's see what happens from a simple rotation. Cyrus said, spinning the topmost layer of the IQube over one. Once he let go, the device started acting on its own, as the other parts of it rotated up, down, left and right. It stopped after a moment, but was now in a completely different structure.

"Interesting…" Tyson said, looking it over. "It responds to player input, and randomizes each time. If we are to solve it, we must need to find the trigger point that equalizes its randomization into what we want, right?" He said to Cyrus.

"Potentially. If I had to guess, it may lock up parts that have already been solved while the rest gets randomized. For instance…" Cyrus flicked a few parts around, waiting between each rotation for the device to finish randomizing. After that, he managed to get a line on one side to match up in color, which seemed to stay in place while the rest of the cube randomized.

"Wow…" Audrey said as she watched. "That's really neat" Annie added, looking up at her mother. "Mommy, can we get a closer look?" She asked carefully.

"Well, I guess so, cutie. Just be careful." Samantha said, smiling as she let her daughter get off the couch and look at the device with the boys. Her sister followed soon after, and the four of them took turns trying their hands at solving the puzzle.

"I wonder what happens if they can solve it." Marcus said to Judy, as they managed to match up an entire side. The four of them were doing an efficient job at matching the cubes sides, and soon they had all colors matched.

"Well, that was easy." Annie said, somewhat disappointed. Just as she was about to say something, the symbols on it started glowing, causing the four of them to step back.

"Hmm, that's unexpected." Cyrus said. He poked one of the symbols with his pencil, and to his surprise, the symbols started switching places as well. "Interesting, there appears to be a second layer to this puzzle."

"That's fun." Annie said, poking another section of the cube. The symbols changed again, as three of a kind matched and dimmed in brightness. "I guess it's set to dim the lights when they are locked in. They really went crazy with this thing."

"I'll say." Tyson added, as they all leaned in close, poking and prodding the symbols to match them up. As the parents watched, Roger and Samantha came over to Judy and Marcus to chat while the kids worked.

"The four of them seem to really get along well." Roger said, glancing over at them. "Maybe we could have them meet up more often."

"I think that could be a good idea." Judy replied. "They do seem to all have good chemistry." Marcus added, watching them work together.

"It's just precious seeing them all together. I'd love to do this again sometime." Samantha said, as they all heard a ding sound. They looked over to see that the kids had solved the 2nd level of the cube, with all the symbols dimmed.

"I wonder, is there any more to it?" Audrey asked. As if in response to her question, the IQube extended its eight corners outwards, as the materials on the rest of the cube were randomized.

"Well, there is your answer. Seems we have one challenge left." Annie said, looking the cube over and trying to find what to do for this part. Tyson got in close as well, and felt one of the corner cubes, as well as the main cube. "If I had to guess, we have to match up the quadrants by material." He said, moving blocks that matched the feeling of his corner into place.

"Good thinking Ty." Cyrus said, doing the same with another corner. Understanding what they meant, the girls pitched in with the other sides corners, and the four worked together to pass the materials around to where they belonged. After some time passed, they managed to get all the materials matched up to their correct quadrant, and pushed the extended corners back into place, causing the entire cube to light up.

"And that is all she wrote." Tyson remarked, as the four of them high-fived overtop the IQube. As they stepped back to admire their work, they could hear music emanating from the device, presumably some sort of fanfare for their accomplishment.

"…That is a weird tune." Audrey said. The music was very subdued, making them have to get in close to listen to it. When the four of them did, they could hear a relaxing, almost tranquil melody. It was extremely quiet, but just hearing it made the four of them feel at ease.

"Huh…I've never heard something like that before…" Cyrus remarked, trailing off as he sat down on the couch. The others repeated the motion, feeling lethargic from the song. The adults were rather confused what was happening, when the music increased in volume, and they soon fell into the same drowsy state.

"Wow, that's… _Yawn_ , quite the tune…" Marcus said, his eyelids getting heavy. He looked over to see that the kids were out like a light, the girls' heads on the boys' shoulders.

"How…cute…" He added, before passing out with the other adults.

With all eight of them unconscious, no one could have known about the door being unlocked, as a familiar Beheeyem floated inside. They entered the room and levitated the IQube back into their hands as they turned off the music, and looked at the boys.

"Looks like you two got all tuckered out solving our little test." They said, when they took notice of the girls. "And apparently you brought some company to help. I'm sure a certain someone would love to meet them as well…"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Tyson stirred. He felt a cool gust of air on his head, that gave him the chills. Putting his arms around himself, he opened his eyes and sat up.

"What the…" he trailed off as a he looked around. He was in a padded crib in the corner of a small white room, and he could see cribs in each of the other corners. He looked down at himself to see that he was almost completely naked, save for a large white diaper around his waist. Confused and a little bit freaked out, he turned his attention to outside of the bars of his crib.

Looking over at the other cribs, he could see three others in each of them. He would have thought they were Cyrus and the twins, but these kids were bald, so it couldn't be them. At least, that is what he thought, until he saw his reflection in a mirror by his crib.

He was bald. It wasn't that his head was shaved, all the hair was completely gone. Tyson's jaw dropped at this realization, prompting him to scream.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" He yelled, awakening the others.

"Ugh, calm down Tyson. It…is…" He heard the familiar voice of Cyrus from one of the others, who was now assessing the situation they were in. "…What the fuck…" Was all he said, looking around in shock. "Where are we? And what happened that got us here?"

"Why are we naked!?" They heard Annie say from one of the other cribs. It didn't take a genius to realize they shouldn't look, so both the boys looked away. "AND WHY IS MY HAIR GONE." Audrey belted, a stream of tears starting to come down her face from the realization.

"Alright my little darlings, rise and shine!" The four of them heard a voice say, distracting them from freaking out. "You adorable babies have a big day today, so we need to get you ready!" It said, as the bars on their cribs lowered, allowing them to walk out into the center of the room.

Tyson and Cyrus kept their eyes away from Audrey and Annie, knowing full well not to dare peek. Though they could both hear crying, no doubt from the girls since their long hair had been completely stripped from both of them.

"Whoever is doing this is a monster." Tyson muttered, as the twins hugged each other, still forming a river with their eyes. "I know that the two of us can cause problems, but why make them suffer as well?" He asked Cyrus.

"No idea. But I get the feeling we won't be going anywhere anytime soon. For now, we are going to have to play it by ear and see where this goes." He replied. "Though I can guarantee we are going to hate whatever happens."

"I already hate this." Tyson replied. "My head is bald and I've got nothing but a diaper for clothing. But I get the feeling that won't last…"

"Alright cutie pies! Hope you are ready to be all dolled up for a day of fun!" They heard the voice say. Before they could do anything the floor beneath them started to descend, taking all four of them down. This got the twins to stop crying as everyone looked around, worried about what would come next.

The circle they were standing on lowered into another room, where four Pokémon were waiting for them. They were all Kangaskhans, and each one stepped towards them, towering over the four of them. Each one was wearing a uniform, and had a bundle of baby clothes in their arms

"These my precious little ones are your own personal helpers! They are going to help make you all stand out as adorably as can be! Isn't that great?" They heard the voice say, making all of them back into each other, afraid of the massive Pokémon and what they could do.

Before any of them could try anything, the Kangaskhans picked up each of them, placing each child into their respective pouches. They each turned around so they couldn't see one another, and began to dress them. There was a lot of protests and squirming out of the kids, and for good reason. The outfits themselves were horrendous, and no sane Pokémon would ever make their child wear them.

After some time and effort, the Pokémon had successfully dressed each of them, and turned back around so they could see one another. Everyone was lifted out of their respective pouches and set down, though everyone was too paralyzed with embarrassment to really move.

Tyson was first, and was dressed in a disgusting neon green onesie. He had a blond wig shoved onto his head, which was covered up by an overly frilly bonnet, that was a very loud neon yellow. His hands were clad in neon yellow mittens that ran up to his shoulders, and his feet had booties of the same color on, which ran up his thighs. To any random passerby, he could be mistaken for a sunflower.

Next was Audrey, who was wearing a rainbow-colored baby dress. The dress had multiple colors running in two directions, on the main part of the dress, and on the skirt. It had huge poofy shoulders, a big bow on the back, and a massive petticoat that spread itself so far out that she couldn't see her legs. She had a hot pink head of hair that was tied into two pigtails with two huge, rainbow colored bows. On her feet were rainbow striped leggings and hot pink mary janes, while her hands were free, with rainbow nail-polish. If she liked rainbows before, she probably didn't anymore.

Then it was Cyrus, who had on a Piplup themed outfit. He had a short red hairdo and a Piplup hood on top of it. He had a pair of overalls on that resembled a Piplups body, while his arms were crammed into two blue flippers, making his hands useless. The overalls stretched all the way to his feet, which were shoved into two yellow flippers, making it even harder to walk for him than before. If he wanted to move anywhere, he'd have to waddle.

Finally, there was Annie, who may have had it worst of all. Where her sister was coated in rainbows, she had on a sparkly gold dress, that also failed to hide her large diaper. It shimmered and shined every which way, with trails of silver along the skirt. She had a black wig on that was tied in a bun, and had a sparkly tiara resting on it. Her hands were covered by frilly white gloves, while she had short white socks and sparkly gold heels on her feet. She was more comparable to a trophy than she was a human being in that outfit.

"Oh, don't you all just look wonderful! And now for one last important part before the main event" They all heard the voice said. Each one of them was too busy trying not to look at one another to notice the Kangaskhans lean in close behind them. The four Pokémon each plopped a pacifier that matched the corresponding outfit into each of their mouths. Tyson's was neon yellow, Audrey's was hot pink, Cyrus' was yellow and resembled a Piplups bill, and Annie's was diamond-like and sparkly.

Before they could try and spit them out, they all heard a ding sound from somewhere in the room. Suddenly, the sucking part of the pacifiers swelled inside their mouths, making them impossible to spit out. They all freaked out and tried to grab at their pacis with their hands, but were soon stopped by the four Kangaskhans, who picked them up and placed them back inside their pouches, and marched out of the room side by side.

Terrified and humiliated, the four of them held their attention forward as the Pokémon walked down a hallway. None of them wanted to look over at each other, lest they wanted to feel even more embarrassed about what they were wearing.

At the end of the hall there was a screen the Pokémon stopped in front of. It turned on to show a familiar face; Ms. Mandible. "Oh, isn't this just great? I have four truly adorable little models for my latest outfits! I can't wait to show you cuties off!" She said, as the Kangaskhans turned and separated, Tyson and Audrey going one way, and Cyrus and Annie going another.

 _It's that psycho that's doing this!? Oh God no…_ Tyson thought, as his and Audrey's Kangaskhan came to a stop outside of two doors. Tyson's Kagaskhan took one while Audrey's took another, and they ended up inside a single room. The rooms walls were made of glass except for the wall the door came from, so Tyson could see that he was inside of one of the exhibits of _Pacified Perfection_. _OOOOOOH FUCK_.

He was taken out of the pouch and set down on the floor, which was littered with baby toys. Right in front of him was a baby bottle filled with formula and a note labeled 'To my Dainty Flower'. Seeing nothing else he could do, Tyson fiddled with the note with his mittens before opening it up.

 _To my Dainty Flower,_

 _It was so nice of you to say such nice things about Pacified Perfection. I am so happy you passed the modeling test with the IQube! I am proud to have such an adorable model agree to work for me. I hope you have a great time showing off all of my latest in infantile art! And don't worry, you can go home when I feel you've worked enough. But if you misbehave or spread mean lies about me or the store, then I might just have to ask you to come back for more…_

 _Love, Ms. Mandible._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

The four kids were in for one hell of a bad day. They were full on display for everyone to see, and there was nothing any of them could do to hide their outfits. There was always a Pokémon that was cooing at one of them in their corner, or a child looking at them with sympathy for having to wear such degrading clothes.

They couldn't communicate with each other, but they could see that each of them had a label near the top of one of the walls in their room. It seemed to detail each of their outfits, referring to Tyson's as Flower Power, Cyrus as Precious Piplup, Audrey as Royal Rainbow, and Annie as Princess Sparkles.

As the hours passed, the Kangaskhans from before would drop by and check on them. The Pokémon towered over them, and didn't emote or even speak to them, sending chills down each of their spines. They were all brought back to the room they met the Pokémon in for lunch, where they were all strapped into high-chairs and spoon-fed. All four of them tried to scream for attention, but Ms. Mandible let them know all too quickly that the room was soundproofed.

"Aww, are my lovely little models seeking some more attention? Well I'm sorry, but its feeding time, and no one can hear you in here but me and your helpers. But don't worry, you will be back out and showing off soon enough!"

That may have stopped their screaming, but it didn't stop all four of them from protesting the feeding. Audrey and Annie in particular were especially feisty, possibly still floored over losing their hair. When they weren't getting a spoonful of mush shoved into their mouth, they were cussing out Ms. Mandible for forcing them into this nightmare, but once more, she was ready to respond.

"Hey there, this is no place for potty mouths! If you adorable models keep it up, you might just find a bar of soap in place of your pacis!"

That shut the girls up, as they stayed quiet like Cyrus and Tyson. The boys kept silent, watching for any opportunity they could use for escape, but nothing seemed to show up. When they weren't in the display areas, they were being carried around in the pouches of the Kangaskhans, or stuck in their highchairs like right now.

Tyson was almost hoping his pacemaker would start buzzing so he could use that as a diversion, but it was still pretty charged, so there was no way it would happen.

After lunch, everyone had their pacis forced back into their mouths, though this time they weren't inflated. Ms. Mandible said over her microphone that so long as they all kept quiet, she wouldn't stoop to that point again. The four of them were thrown off by her sudden good mood about their pacis, as they were each put back in their pouch and taken back to their display area.

The rest of the day went by slowly, only really changing when each of them wound up using their diapers. Audrey and Annie didn't really seem to mind, but Cyrus and Tyson were devastated from it. They hadn't used diapers at all when they were with Judy and Marcus, and the first-time experience for them wasn't pretty. After a quick change and getting calmed down, they were immediately put back on display.

Soon the day drew to an end, as the store was closed up. The four of them were taken back inside, seated in their pouches as they entered the back room. Expecting to be taken out, they instead felt their pacis inflate again, rendering them unable to talk. They all fumbled with their pacis, but to no avail, as Ms. Mandible stepped in front of them, a warm smile on her face.

"Aww, you four cuties did great! Now let's review how you all did…" She said, pulling out a notepad and looking it over. She gave the four of them a rundown of how many Pokémon were seen watching them, and how many outfits they sold that they were wearing, making them all blush.

"Also, before I forget. Your mommies and daddies came by here earlier today to check up on you! My staff let them know that you were having a great time and let them know that you didn't want to leave yet!" As she said that, a video was displayed on the wall behind her, showing what their parents actually did; trying to search the store for them, but they were all taken into the backroom when they were looking. Their parents were soon talked to by some of the staff, who sent them away, looking glum.

Seeing that they were so close yet so far from their families caused all of them to tear up. "Aww, don't cry. You can all go home whenever you like, just give me the word" She said, putting a hand up to her ear to listen. Since they all had their mouths full of pacifier, none of them could say anything. "What's that? No complaints? Great! I look forward to seeing you cuties tomorrow!" She said, turning around and walking away.

Once Ms. Mandible was out of the room, they all felt their pacis deflate, but they were too busy crying to really care. This kept up while the Kangaskhans undressed them all, leaving them once more bald and naked, save for a diaper. The Pokémon kept the clothes bundled up under one of their arms, while they walked into the center of the room. There was a large crib in the center, which they set down the four kids inside off. It was too big to attempt to climb out of, not that anyone cared enough to try doing that at the moment.

The crib was raised upwards, as it reentered the plain white room the four awoke in. With a resounding click, it stopped moving, leaving the four kids stuck together in the big crib, with nothing but a white blanket and a few pillows.

For a while, there was nothing but the sounds of sniffling from four babies. No one looked at each other, just down at the ground while crying their eyes out.

Eventually, the tears stopped coming, and everyone was slowly able to recollect themselves. Audrey and Annie hugged each other close, trembling as Cyrus and Tyson looked at each other. "We have to do something." Tyson said.

"Like what? I've scanned for everything, and there has not been a single opportunity so far to even attempt to formulate for an escape plan. When we aren't helpless and trapped in the display window, we are being carried around in the pouch of those gargantuan Pokémon." Cyrus said, defeat in his voice. Nothing seemed to be possible to use for the four of them, heck, he couldn't see a way out for just one of them.

"There is one thing…" Tyson said. This caught the girls attention, who let go of each other and looked at him. "What are you talking about?" Annie said.

"Let's just say…we know a guy who can help. He said only to call in case of emergency, so…" Tyson said nervously. Audrey and Annie scooted over to him, as he pushed in the left side of his chest, causing it to open up.

"EWW." The twins said, covering each other's eyes as Tyson beckoned Cyrus over. With some difficultly, he crawled over and sat on his padded rear as he looked inside Tysons chest at the pacemaker.

"Are you sure you want to do this? This will drain the battery even faster." Cyrus said. Tyson nodded, and replied with "What else am I gonna do? Sit here, suck my thumb, and enjoy getting dressed up like someones doll?" Cyrus shook his head, but reached inside Tyson's chest towards the back of his pacemaker. There was a small switch on the back, and Cyrus flicked it on.

While no one could hear it, the boys knew that this was sending a signal out for help. They were a bit worried about what would come from using this, but they couldn't see any other choice.

"Ok, so…what did that do?" Audrey said, as Cyrus closed up Tyson's chest. The boys kept their eyes away, but the girls let them know they didn't care anymore, so they shifted their attention to them as they all sat around in the crib.

"It's an SOS signal. I don't know when the receiver will get it, but trust me, they can get us out of here. Unfortunately, that means that it's a waiting game…" Tyson said, looking down. He felt someone wrap against him, as he looked up to see Annie hugging him.

"Thank you…" She said, tears falling from her face. "I was so scared that this would be our life now, but knowing you two were ready for anything is…Is…" She couldn't finish the sentence, as Audrey joined in, dragging Cyrus in as well.

"it's reassuring." Audrey finished for her sister. "Please, don't blame yourselves for this mess. Even if you two were the cause, it's not your fault that we all have to go through this nightmare. You guys are doing your best to get us out, and we can't contribute anything…" Tears were running down her face as well, as both girls hugged the boys tightly.

The boys just held the hug, as Tyson looked over at Cyrus, and mouthed 'I hope he doesn't go overboard if he finds us.' Cyrus replied with ' _when_ he finds us', a renewed drive to escape in his eyes.

 _Meanwhile…_

Out near Twisted Mountain, the distress signal has been received. Two figures are traveling towards where they pinpointed the signals origin, each one carrying a large backpack.

"…You sure about this?"

"Course. I made a promise, and I intend to keep it."

"…Whatever you say, Jude."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

The next morning was another day of humiliation for the four. They didn't want to go down again, but they had no choice, as the entire crib was lowered down to the awaiting Kangaskhans. Seeing no choice, no one struggled as they were each picked up and placed back in a pouch.

The Kangaskhans did things a bit differently this time, as they entered a new door on the opposite side of the room. This room was a bathroom, with four small bathrubs in it. Everyone had their diapers removed as they were all dipped in warm, bubbly water. They were all scrubbed thoroughly, and they could all smell the scent of lavender. Once they were all cleaned, each of them was dried off and wrapped up in fluffy pink towels, which seemed to confuse the boys.

"Alright my lovelies!" They heard Ms. Mandible say over the mic, "It's time for another great day!" The Kangaskhans set each of them down on changing mats near the tubs, and tapped a large, pink diaper onto them, causing the boys to get more annoyed.

"Now, as you cuties can tell, you are all wearing pink today. Well, that is because we think every baby deserves a chance to be pretty. So today, everyone gets to try out some girl clothes!" Ms Mandible said, causing Cyrus and Tyson to freak out.

 _FUCK NO. Dressing us up is one thing, but not even having the decency to get the gender right is BULL_ Cyrus thought, as he was picked up by the Kangaskhan, struggling all the way into the pouch. The girls blushed a bit, knowing for a fact the boys were going to hate whatever outfit they had to wear.

The Kangaskhans all exited the room, and each went to a corner, and took some time to dress their respective child. Cyrus and Tyson struggled like mad, refusing to be forced into something inherently for girls, but it was no use. The Kangaskhans were simply too strong compared to them, and they were soon all dolled up.

The Kangaskhans met in the center, and lifted everyone out of their pouches into the air, so they could see each other. The clear thing to see was everyone was in the same type of outfit, being dressed like cheerleaders.

Audrey and Annie had light blue cheer outfits, while Tyson and Cyrus were dressed in pink ones. The outfit consisted of a pink or blue sleeveless top with a white outline, and a matching miniskirt that did almost nothing to cover their diapers. They all had either blue or pink pom-poms tied onto their hands, and matching mary-janes. The Kangaskhans even added either blue or pink contact lens', so their eyes matched their outfits.

The hair was even worse, with Audrey and Annie getting pink ponytails, while Cyrus and Tyson got baby blue pigtails, and everyone had poofy white ribbons where the pig and ponytails connected with the rest of the hair. Surprisingly there was no pacifier for the outfit, but it was embarrassing enough as it was. Cyrus and Tyson were bright red with humiliation, and even the twins were looking more than embarrassed.

"Now there are my padded cheerleaders! I hope you all do great at getting people excited!" They heard from Ms. Mandible, as everyone was put back in their pouches. The Kangaskhans once more took them to their display areas, and left them out in the open for everyone to see. The displays now only had two names, where the boys were 'Pink N Pampered', and the girls were 'Blue N Beautiful'.

The rest of the day was around as painful as the first, though Cyrus and Tyson were especially destroyed, doing nothing more than sitting on their padded rears in defeat, using their pom-poms to hide their faces, which unfortunately just attracted more Pokémon to them. The girls weren't exactly thrilled either, but they couldn't help but feel bad that the boys got forced into outfits that weren't even meant for them.

Whenever they were brought inside for feeding time or a diaper change, the girls tried to ask the boys if they were ok. The response was the same, just a depressed look at them, showing both boys were completely distraught about the situation, so they stopped asking after the second time.

At one-point Audrey thought she saw her mommy, and she started frantically shaking her pom-poms to try and get their attention. Unfortunately, all this did was get a crowd of Pokémon to surround her display, leaving her embarrassed that she was actually using the outfit to try and get her parent to see her. Even when the crowd dispersed, she was quickly brought inside and switch places with Annie, presumably to keep her from trying that again.

"Sorry sweetie, but everyone deserves a chance in the spotlight! We can't have someone soaking up all the attention, now can we?" She was told by Ms. Mandible. The realization that she was putting herself out there to the store sank in, and she stopped trying to look for her parents.

Sadly, the day ended without another sign of their parents, nor any trace of that friend that Cyrus and Tyson had. Everyone was brought into the backroom and stripped of their outfits, which Tyson and Cyrus were grateful for, and once again laid down in the crib, which raised back up to the white room.

The four of them were still upset that no progress was made, and the boys were still bugged that they had on pink diapers still. "That was just unfair." Audrey said. "It's not right to force a boy to dress like a girl."

"You're telling us." Tyson said, laying against the bars of the crib. "That was even worse than yesterday. At least then I sort of felt like a boy. Heck, I still don't feel like one all that much, because of this stupid think." He added, pointing to his pink padding.

" _Sigh_ , I agree. It's beyond insulting." Cyrus said, lifting up the cribs blanket and putting his lower body under it, so he no longer had to see his diaper. "For now, I just vote we sleep. Tomorrow is gonna be another taxing day…"

Everyone agree, and got under the blanket, boys on one side, girls on the other. Cyrus kept his back to Annie so they wouldn't accidentally bump into each other, and the four of them drifted to sleep.

As they all were sleeping, Ms. Mandible was watching from another screen, in her office at home. She'd been keeping a close eye on her new models, and was quite impressed.

"Thanks to those cuties, the Driftveil branch has had its sales increased by 75%! They've done such a great job, I don't know if I could ever dream of parting with them…" She stood up and walked close to the screen, and stared at what she knew were the boys. "Oh and don't worry, you two will learn to love our selection soon enough, especially our girls side…"

 _Meanwhile…_

The two figures arrived on the outskirts of Driftveil City. Anyone that was nearby took one look at the two, and immediately backed away. No one dared get close, as the two emanated an aura of destruction.

"Well, we are here. Now where specifically did you say the signal was coming from?"

"It came from inside of the Driftveil Shopping Center. That place is closed for the night, but that doesn't mean we can't set up for tomorrow."

"Excellent."

The two kept walking, before finding the darkened Shopping Center. They found a secluded spot by the entrance, concealed by large hedges. They set up camp in the hidden area, pitching a small tent that the two of them crawled inside of. The two sat down, pulled out the items in their packs, and looked them over as they established a gameplan.

"…Infernostar?"

"Yes, brother?"

"What should we do in the event that things go south?"

"…I have some ideas."

"They better not involved blowing everything up."

"That was only a part of two of the ideas."

Jude laughed at that statement, as he looked down at his inventory. He had been traveling with Infernostar for about a month, though they still had plenty of supplies. His clothing was a little worn, mostly due to not getting a good wash in a while, but he didn't really mind. His blond hair was messier that before, and he really looked like he could use a shower, but his red eyes still glowed with energy. He seemed…Happy.

"Let's see…3 smoke bombs, 1 long grappling hook, two containers of grease, and a jar of dirt. We can make something out of this, right?" He said, looking up at his partner. Infernostar sat tall, as proudly nude as ever, save for his own pack full of supplies. His own red eyes emanated sheer power, but for now they showed warm for his brother.

"We've made things work with less. And in the event of a pinch, we can improvise." He said. The two agreed, and repacked their supplies into their packs. The both laid down as Jude set an alarm for the morning, and placed it above their heads.

"So, how did we run into these two again?" Infernostar asked. He didn't recall much of these people that Jude was worried about, as they had met many people in their travels.

"Their names are Tyson Dyson and Cyrus Andrews. Two of the biggest brainiacs this side of the Unova Region. I recall those two preferring Steel and Bug types when we encountered them." Jude said. He remembered the two of them vividly, both very calculative battlers, though they didn't really seem too invested in the battle, more interested to see how Jude's team faired against their own.

"Hmm, I seem to remember a little bit of them. Hopefully we can amend the mess they are in." Infernostar replied, closing his eyes.

"Yeah…"

"…I'm still gonna blow something up if shit goes south."

"I'd be insulted if you didn't."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

Another day, another nightmare for the four kids. This time they didn't even get the luxury of waking up, as by the time everyone was awake, the crib was down to the lower floor, and the Kangaskhans had already put them all in their pouches. As some sort of tradeoff, everyone was given a pink pacifier to suck on while they were all changed into their outfits for the day.

After a few minutes, everyone got to see what everyone else looked like. To their surprise, everyone was matching today as well, with each of them wearing a pink onesie. The boys at this point weren't surprised, and just choose to not show their embarrassment, rather than give Ms. Mandible the satisfaction.

Everyone had a matching head of long brown hair, with a big pink bow slapped on top of the wig. They were each given a pink rattle and mary-janes, with Ms. Mandible keeping her cooing up.

"Now I know you all had fun yesterday being my cute cheer team, but some of you looked like you were having more fun than others. So, to fix that, I decided to let everyone get the same adorable outfit! Don't you girls love it?"

That last part where she referred to them all as girls was especially painful for Cyrus and Tyson, but they kept focused, not giving her a reaction. The Kangaskhans turned and left with them all in their pouches, though to their surprise, they didn't separate at the intersection, instead carrying everyone to the right.

 _The heck?_ Tyson thought, sucking his girly paci as the four approached another door. It wasn't far enough to reach the side that Cyrus and Annie were on normally, so he wondered where they were heading. Though they soon entered inside to answer his question.

Inside of this room was another display area, only much bigger than the four they were all in the last few days. This one was centered against the back of the store, positioned above the registers so they had a view of the whole store, and whole store had a view of them. Blushing slightly, everyone was taken out of their pouches and set down inside four pink, frilly baby bouncers.

The four kids tried to move around, but the baby bouncers were tightened by the Kangaskhans, keeping them facing forward. They all heard the door click shut behind them, as they were all left on display for the stores customers. Several Pokémon pointed and awed, while any humans looked away from pink overload. None of them really blamed them, they already knew there was too much pink in the display for anyone.

As they all sat there wondering what they could possibly due, the intercom came on inside the display. "Hi there my pink princesses! I hope you all enjoy giving the customers of _Pacified Perfection_ such an adorable sight! This is part of our most recent outfit, the Maximum Pink, designed to make anyone look downright adorable! Even those icky baby boys that you baby girls probably dislike. Anywho, I hope you all have a good time!"

While they were all embarrassed, the four of them were more just tired of the overly positive cooing from Ms. Mandible. Everyone turned their head to each other, and nodded in agreement at a plan they had come up with yesterday.

They decided to play the part of a baby, with everyone looking straight forward, hands on their baby bouncer with one shaking their rattle, as they all sucked their pacis in sync. They had nothing better to do, and at this point, they'd already reached the peak of embarrassment, so why not? They got the customers to coo more, but other than that nothing was really different.

 _Meanwhile…_

Infernostar and Jude were walking through the Shopping Center. They kept their packs hidden back in the campsite, carrying the bare essentials in Judes pockets. Infernostar got several strange looks due to his lack of clothing, but it took one look from him to send them away. They looked up and down the stores on the floor, searching for any sign of Cyrus and Tyson.

"Hmmm…I should have expected that another one of these degrading places would stoop to the point of public humiliation" Infernostar said, taking note of all the baby stores.

"Oh, by quiet you" Jude replied, being reminded of some disgusting past experiences. "Let's just keep an eye out for anything that would be going too far."

Staying quiet after that, Infernostar looked around to find a larger audience than normal at one of the stores. "Over there." He pointed, reading the stores sign. " _Pacified Perfection_ …Sounds grotesque already."

"Very. Let's check." The two walked inside the store, Infernostar keeping close to Jude. Inside they didn't have to search hard to find something that was off. They could see behind the registers a display that practically vomitied pink, with four kids on display in annoyingly pink outfits, all of them matching in every detail except for the eyes.

"That is downright torturous." Jude said, one of his eyes twitching. He could barely make out a door in the pink display, keeping his eyes fixated on the four kids. One of them locked eyes with him, and spit their pacifier out in shock, breaking their pretending.

 _One of them recognized me. That must be them. How despicable_ Jude thought. He raised a thumb up to them, letting them know that he was knew who they were, and turned around to leave. As he tried to exit the store with Infernostar, he was stopped by a Mawile dressed in formal wear.

"Well hi there! I'm Ms. Mandible, the founder of _Pacified Perfection_. I saw you boys admiring our display of our newest clothing line, Maximum Pink. May I offer you two a sample?" She asked, keeping her eyes focused on Jude with fascination.

 _Oh no._ Tyson thought as he and the others watched, all four of them stopping their pretending. He wanted to see Jude leave now, but didn't get the chance, as the Kangaskhans opened the door behind them, and placed them all back in their pouches, complete with plopping Tysons spat out paci back in. He tried to turn around to watch, but the door was soon closed, as the Pokémon took the four of them to the back room for lunch.

"No thanks." Infernostar said, putting an arm in front of Jude. "In fact, we were just leaving."

"Really? That's a shame. Your son could be a great model for some of our lines. Though I must ask, can you please put some clothes on? It is indecent to walk around in the nude."

"Well excuse me, but no one can see anything under my fur, so I consider that covered up enough." Infernostar said, rage started to build in his eyes. Jude put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to sigh, and refocus. "Now, if you excuse us." He added, pushing past her with Jude next to him.

The two quickly rounded a corner away from the store, as they discussed what they saw. "I am pretty sure they were both in the display window, though it seems we have more to collect than expected."

"What a monster. Dressing them up in such absurd clothes, and not even having the decency to match the outfit to their genders." Infernostar said, crossing his arms. "So, where did you see we could enter?"

"There was a door in the back of the display room. I took note of the other, empty display rooms, and used that to try and pinpoint where a backroom would be. If I had to guess, it was somewhere on the right side, as the storage areas for that place expanded to other areas that would normally be reserved for other stores."

"I'm impressed. That's a good way of figuring it out, but what do you propose we do to get in there?" Infernostar said, putting a paw to his muzzle.

"I see two options. The suicide route, of going back and saying I'm interested in modeling." Jude stopped for a moment to smack himself just for saying that. "Or the second, more reasonable option, doing some exploring and finding the backdoor into the store."

"Well obviously, you have the body for modeli-" Infernostar was cut off as Jude smacked him as well, causing them both to laugh. "But seriously. Let's go exploring and do some breaking and entering." Infernostar said, cracking his knuckles. Jude grinned at his partners response, as the two made their way to the stores exit.

As they passed by the store once more, they could see the four kids back on display in their bouncers, having just gotten back from lunch and a change. There eyes were on Jude, and so were Ms. Mandibles, who was eying him in the store.

"Hmm…I noticed some of my models seemed to recognize him. Something tells me that boy knows them" She said to herself, looking over at her four pink princesses, as they went back to playing baby, shaking their rattles and sucking their pacis. "He must have something to do with that little call for help my lovely models did. I better get a welcome party ready, in the event that they come back."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

The two soon found themselves outside the Shopping Center, and after making sure that no one was watching, jumped the hedges on the side to their campsite, and past the other hedge wall to the rear.

They kept moving, Jude keeping a count in his head for each door they passed. He'd keep track of the stores from the entrance to their target, and soon they reached a door that matched the number for _Pacified Perfection_.

Jude sidled up next to the door, while Infernostar dropped down to the ground and peered under it. There wasn't much to see, but that also meant there wasn't a guard for the door. Infernostar stood up and put his paw on the door handle, testing it to see if it was unlocked.

It wasn't, so he instead opted to shoulder tackle the door, causing it to fly open. He caught it with his paw before it hit the wall, stopping any noise from coming from his assault on the door. Jude stepped in behind him as Infernostar closed the door, and they looked down the hall.

The hall led to another door, which was unlocked this time. Infernostar delicately opened it up just enough to let him see into it the next room. It was a large, rather empty room, save for a large crib in the center. There were other doors on the sides of the room, with one of them already opened. Infernostar could barely make out the lip of a bathtub, telling him that room was not worth searching.

"Lets move quickly." He said to his partner, as they entered the main room. They quietly made their way to one of the doors and opened it slightly. To their surprise, they could see four Kangaskhans seated around a table, playing a game of cards, presumably in the break room. They were all dressed in the store uniform, so Infernostar closed the door for now.

"Good to know for if we wind up in a pinch." Infernostar said. Jude nodded in agreement, as they moved to another door. This one they opened up to find an intersection, so the two-split off, Jude going to the right, while Infernostar went left.

Jude walked slowly down the hall, turning left to find two doors as the hall continued further down. Both doors were labeled, with one being 'Main Display', and the other being 'Clothing Storage.' He opted to check inside the Clothing Storage first, to see if he could find something to use as a diversion before entering the display room.

To his chagrin, the room was packed with some of the most infantile outfits he'd ever seen. If he thought the stuff back in Johto was bad, then this stuff was beyond words. There were shelves filled to the brim with these clothes, as well as some empty changing rooms, that seemed to be surrounded in mirrors.

 _God, what kind of nut-jobs would buy this crap?!_ He thought, looking around for anything that could be useful. Unfortunately, all he saw were onesies, baby dresses, pacifiers, wigs of all kinds of colors, and countless other kinds of baby clothes and accessories. _Man…Nothing is useful here…unless…_

 _Meanwhile…_

Infernostar found nothing of use. All he found were two of the display rooms on his side, so he walked back to the intersection to take the path Jude was following. Though as he passed the door to the main room, he heard the sounds of thundering footsteps.

 _Uh oh_. He thought, as he doubled his pace, and found the open door that Jude had walked in. He stepped inside to see Jude examining the outfits, and closed the door behind him.

"We need to take cover. We have company coming." Infernostar said. This was more than enough to get both him and Jude to take cover, as the footsteps drew closer. Each of them stepped into an empty mirror room, and closed the door, waiting for the footsteps to stop.

They each kept their ears against the door, listening for the door to open. Though they did not hear it open, leading them to guess the Kangaskhans were checking up on the ones in the display window. They both sighed in relief, leaning against the mirrors, only for them both to push a button in.

 **Initiating Dressing Process** a quiet, robotic voice said in the room.

Hearing this, the two went into a panic, trying to get out, only to find the doors were locked. "Goddammit, not now!" Jude said, as some of the mirrors moved away, as a slew of mechanical arms emerged to grab him. Based on the temperature he was feeling on his side, he could guess that Infernostar was in the same pickle.

The arms had his red jacket and shirt off in seconds, following up with his boots, pants, and underwear. A thick, pink diaper was slapped around his waist, as he found a brown wig being shoved onto his head. Jude blew the hair out of his eyes to see a pink onesie being forced onto him, as it was quickly snapped shut around his crotch. A pink rattle was dropped into his hand, and his feet were shoved into matching mary-janes. Lastly, a pink pacifier was shoved into his mouth, before he heard a small ding.

 **Dressing Complete. Enjoy Your Day, Pink Princesses**.

Jude struggled with the door and flopped onto the ground, where he found his clothes in a basket next to the dresser. _GOD FUCKING DAMMIT. EVEN AFTER LEAVING, THIS SHIT COMES BACK TO HAUNT ME._ He thought in a rage, as he heard the other door open, as his partner faceplanted, dressed the same way.

 _…_ _Well, at least I'm not alone._ He thought, as he sat up, with his partner looking just as furious as Jude. "I'm going to destroy this room." Infernostar said, his mane of fire igniting, and already incinerating the wig on his head.

"Let me get changed back quick, then do it. We can use this as a diversion." Jude slowly got up and pulled the wig off his head, while Infernostar burned the clothes off of him, incinerating them so there was no smoke, so it didn't set off the smoke alarms.

Jude had his normal outfit back on a few minutes later, as the two prepared for their assault. They threw a load of the baby clothes and wigs into the dressing machines, with Infernostar standing at the ready to destroy them.

"On my mark, you unload the fire. If anyone comes in to fight you, incapacitate and escape. Ready…" Jude raised his hand, while his other hand was on the door handle.

"Set…" Infernostar took a deep breath in, and opened his blazing red eyes at his target.

"Go."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

Cyrus, Tyson, Audrey, and Annie, were each returned to their display window. They had just gotten through a diaper check, with Tyson and Audrey getting changed for wetting. They decided to stick with playing dumb, since they were all aware that Jude and Infernostar were here. It was only a matter of time before something happened.

As the four of them were set back down into their baby bouncers, they kept their eyes forward, scanning the customers for any signs of the two while they suckled their pacis. They couldn't see them, and heard the Kangaskhans leave the room as the door clicked.

What they did see, was Ms. Mandible waving at them, and speaking into a mic attached to her head. "Why hello there my tiny tots! I see you all just got back from a diapee change!" She said with a smile as her voice came into their display area. "I saw you all were eyeing that boy I was chatting with, as well as his…eccentric father. I wonder if you know him from somewhere? Perhaps he would like to join you at some point?"

While this statement made Audrey and Annie sweat, Tyson and Cyrus were laughing on the inside. _Yeah right, if there is one thing I remember from those two, it's that you NEVER mess with Infernostar_ Tyson thought.

That was when they all heard a loud alarm blaring. The smoke alarm lighted up, as several Pokémon were evacuated out of the store by its staff, as Ms. Mandible stared at the four of them in shock, before suddenly running into one of the doors leading to the back areas.

 _Meanwhile…_

Infernostar had the entire room in a blaze in seconds. He had little trouble melting the dressers, as the clothes worked great as tinder. He stepped back to admire the destruction he'd caused, as the door beside him opened. Infernostar moved to the back of the room, as four huge Kangaskhans entered, staring him down.

"What, you wanna go!?" He said, cracking his neck. The Kangaskhans clearly thought he was bluffing, and quickly surrounded him, believing their size and strength would subdue him.

They were wrong.

Infernostar shoulder tackled one of them, sending flying against the wall. Shocked at his strength, the others tried to back off, only for him to chase them. He leaped up at one of them, wrapping his legs around their neck, and flipping them down to the ground, face first.

The remaining two tried to grab Infernostar as he stood up, but he easily reversed the grab, pulling one of them into a choke hold, before throwing them into the last one. The two were knocked to the ground, as Infernostar focused on the fire. He concentrated on it for a second, causing it to extinguish.

"And that should take care of that mess." He said.

Meanwhile, Jude had broken into the display area where the four were being held. He helped them all get out of the baby bouncers, and after they removed the pacifiers and rattles, they thanked him for it.

"Thanks. It's been awhile, huh?" Tyson said.

"I'll say. You're looking more…feminine than when I last saw you." Jude replied, making the four blush at being reminded of what they looked like. "Don't worry, I got some spare clothes at our campsite. But we need to move, NOW."

He turned around and helped the four of them out into the main hallway. The four had some difficulty walking, due to their thick diapers and not really using their legs much the last few days. Seeing this, he helped two of them walk with him as a support, when he turned around and saw Infernostar exiting the room behind them.

"Well it's about time" Jude said, as his partner assisted, picking up the girls and putting them on his shoulder, while Jude helped the boys walk. "Let's get a move on" Infernostar replied, as he started running, Jude and the boys keeping close behind.

"So, care to explain how this mess started?" Jude asked as they made their way through the door into the main room.

"We may have temporarily blinded the owner of this hellhole." Tyson said. "She deserved it honestly, the same way she deserves having her store burned down." Cyrus added.

"Good. Now let's…" Jude was stopped as Infernostar stopped in front of him, He stepped around his partner with Cyrus and Tyson to find Ms. Mandible blocking the hallway to the exit, with four more Kangaskhans behind her.

"And just WHERE do you think you are going!?" She said, all the positivity gone from her voice. "Because of you, some of my workers are unconscious, my auto-dressers are destroyed, and my clothes have been incinerated. Do you know how much that stuff cost!? You all are going to be stuck paying off that debt for a LONG time."

"Infernostar didn't say a word, setting the girls down from his shoulders. They looked up at him with worry, but he smiled, letting them know there was nothing to worry about, as he turned his attention to the opposing Pokémon.

"Shall I, brother?"

"Of course. Infernostar, Supernova."

That was all he needed. Infernostar charged up a fireball, and before Ms. Mandible or her Kangaskhans could stop him, he launched at them. The moment it made contact with them, the five Pokémon were engulfed in a large explosion.

The blast would have blown everyone back, if Jude and Infernostar weren't standing their ground. Infernostar held Audrey and Annie close so they wouldn't get blown away, while Jude held on to Tyson and Cyrus. By the time smoke cleared, all five Pokémon were knocked clean out, as they lay strewn about the floor. The area around them was charred, but Infernostar seemed to have weakened the blast to not cause any serious damage.

"Ok now we really need to leave, before the cops show up." Jude said. Infernostar nodded in agreement, and put the girls back on his shoulder before running out, Jude following behind him with the boys. They managed to get back over the hedge wall to their campsite, which was out of sight from Pokémon, as well as in a blind spot for the security cams.

"You four can change in the tent. Clothes are in the center pocket of my pack." Jude said, unzipping it. "I don't have any underwear for girls, but we can sort that out soon enough." He said, answering Audrey and Annies question before they even asked them.

The four pink covered kids stepped inside and zipped the tent shut, while Jude and Infernostar waited outside. After a few minutes, they all came out. They still had the wigs on, but everyone was wearing the same outfit as Jude, with his Red jacket white shirt and grey jeans. The only difference was no one had a pair of shoes on, since Jude only had one pair of boots.

"Much better." Tyson said, already grateful that he could freely move around in these clothes. No diaper pushing his legs apart, no stupid heels making it impossible to walk, just plain old everyday clothes.

"I see you guys didn't remove the wigs. I can't believe they'd go that far." Jude said, as the four were reminded of that. Cyrus and Tyson tried to mess with the wigs hair to make it appear less girly, but it stayed the same, so they left it that way.

Jude and Infernostar quickly packed up their tent, leaving the baby clothes in a pile on the ground. Infernostar had them gone in a flash, setting fire to them immediately.

"Now, where do you four need to go?" Jude asked. The four long-haired kids looked at each other, as Annie spoke up. "We want to go home. Back to our families."

"Hm. I'm not one for staying rooted in one place, but if you say so." He said, slinging his backpack on, with Infernostar doing the same. He pulled out a smoke bomb, as the six walked over to the other hedge wall. "Though it may be a long walk. So I'll grab some shoes from inside. Partner, you start walking with them." Jude said, as he dove through the hedge wall, and ran back inside the Mall.

"You heard him. Let's get moving." Infernostar said, passing through the hedges, as the others followed soon behind him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

The Enigma and Cross Parents had been worried sick. Their sons and daughters had been missing for three days, and they had done everything they could to try and find them.

Since the product that knocked them out came from _Pacified Perfection_ , they dropped by to check the store for their kids. Sadly, they were informed that they were conned, and that the store had no intention of ever entering an avenue for something like the IQube. The founder of the store even talked with them herself, saying that she had not seen hide nor hair of their kids anywhere.

After that they called up the police to put up a search, but they never found anything regarding the missing kids. The authorities said they would let them know if they found anything, but currently there was no sign of them finding the kids.

Currently it was late afternoon, and the four of them were at the Cross' house, sitting in the living room. Samantha was crying on her husband's shoulder, while Judy and Marcus looked depressed. They knew the boys were smart enough to get out of messes, but they had been missing for multiple days, so what was happening?

"I just want to see our daughters again…" Sam said, as Roger rubber her head with his paw. "I know, and I do as well. We can't lose hope, no matter how grim things may look." He said, as he wrapped his wife up in a hug.

Seeing this made Judy and Marcus turn to each other. They had both been worried sick about Cyrus and Tyson, and were at a loss on what they could even try now. "…Please come home." Was all Judy could say, as she leaned up against Marcus, who put one of his limbs over her.

That was when there was a knock on the door.

Judy stood up and moved to the door, praying it was some good news. As she opened it, she was surprised, and a little disgusted, to see a naked Typhlosion standing in the doorway.

"Ummm, can I help you?" She said, confused at what he was doing here.

"My apologies for intruding. Is this the Cross residence?' He asked. Judy was concerned as to why he would need to know that, but she nodded her head yes. "Ah, good. Then you might want to meet my friends." He said, stepping aside.

Five kids walked forward, wearing the same outfit. One of them had blond hair and red eyes, while the others all had long brown hair. Judy was a bit confused for a moment, before she looked at their faces, and one of them spoke.

"There is a 40% chance she'd recognize us before I said anything. Now it's a 100% chance." Tyson said. Judy barreled forward and hugged the boys tightly, as tears started falling from her face.

"MARCUS.' She yelled, getting her husband and the Enigmas to come to the front door as well. After a moment, Marcus joined his wife in hugging their sons, while the Enigmas embraced their daughters, tears running down all the parents faces.

The boys and the girls were both glad to know that their parents were so overjoyed to see them again. After they all broke their hugs they all stepped inside, inviting Jude and Infernostar inside, but they both refused.

"We have a Wilderness to get back to." Infernostar said. "This place…Isn't the kind of place we like to stay for too long."

"Agreed. We aren't big fans of these areas. Though if you guys ever need help again, you know what to do. But if anyone asks, you never saw either of us. Oh, and you can keep the clothes, I got plenty of spares."

The two of them left after that, leaving the two families to reconnect inside. The Enigmas crowded around one couch, while the Cross' took up another. They asked the kids several questions, with one of the big ones being what was with the wigs.

"It was awful, mommy!" Audrey said, putting her head against her mother, "They were so cruel, they shaved all of our hair off!" She said, lifting the wig to show her naked head. The parents were horrified to hear such an evil thing had happened to the four of them. They held their kids tight, letting them know they would never even think of doing something on that level of cruel.

"If we are lucky, Tyson and I can find a work around for the hair problem." Cyrus said. "I've dabbled in experimental serums before, and with the right chemicals, could possibly make a formula to get our hair back."

"Please do!" Annie said, adjusting her wig over her bald head. The parents agreed, and Judy asked Cyrus if he needed anything special for the serum.

"I can ask around the university campus' science lab for some of the chemicals if you want. They may ask a few questions, but if I hand wave it by saying it's for class, I should be fine." She said. Cyrus nodded, as Marcus handed him his clipboard, letting him write out a list of what he needed.

"So, it really was that store that did all this to you kids?" Roger asked as he hugged Audrey. The four of them nodded and explained what had happened, from when they woke up, all the way to now.

"It's bad enough we had to do that crap, but when half the time they didn't have the decency to get our GENDER right, it was beyond a pain." Tyson said. After saying that his chest buzzed, signaling he needed a charge. "Oh, NOW you decide to go off!" He said angrily, causing Cyrus and the girls to laugh a very small bit at his luck.

"I'm just glad you all got home safe." Marcus said, grabbing one of Tysons spare charging cords and handing it to him. "And I will make sure that company pays for all they did to you."

"That may be a bit difficult. That's a big company, and one person calling them out, no matter how true their crimes are, won't be able to take them down easily." Samantha said.

"Let's hold off on trying anything for now. I doubt any of them want to think about that awful place at the moment, right?" Judy asked, with all four of them furiously nodding. "Good. Let's all just have an early night and get some rest. Tomorrow we can figure out what to do."

 _Meanwhile…_

As Jude and Infernostar trekked through the woods near the Cross' neighborhood, they could see someone up on a hill.

"Hold, brother. There is someone there." Infernostar said. The two crouched down and tried to make out who it was.

They were laying down on the top of the hill, and wore what resembled a Team Plasma uniform, and had a pair of binoculars up to their eyes, as they looked down at the Cross house. "Targets have returned to my sights. Will wait for your command to engage."

"Or you can leave before I turn you into a puddle." They heard beside them. In a panic the grunt backed away from the voice, lowering their binoculars to see Infernostar standing over them, his eyes boiling red with rage.

"B-back off! I'm warning you" The grunt said, though he seemed less than capable of backing the words up. Infernostar stepped forward, and grabbed the grunt by the collar, and lifting him into the air.

"Now let me warn YOU. Try anything to those two, and I will END YOU." He said, a fire burning in his eyes. The grunt couldn't even make words with his mouth as he stared into that sea of destruction, shivering in fear. Infernostar dropped the grunt to the ground, who took off running, wanting to get as far away from him as possible.

"And don't come back. Or else."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

The next few days were spent helping everything go back to normal. After Judy brought home the ingredients he needed, Cyrus was able to make the hair growth serum, which gave everyone back their hair. The girls were grateful that they wouldn't need the wigs anymore, though their parents held on to them, just in case.

After everyone was settled once more, the parents had the police launch an investigation on _Pacified Perfection_. Currently their findings were unknown, but they were told that if they found anything, they would let the families know.

With this in mind, the boys spent the last few days working on their inventions. Judy and Marcus did not try to baby them, knowing that the two had gone through a lot. They did warn them that they wanted to go back to it eventually, but for now they had no intention of doing it.

At the moment, the boys were down in the basement, tinkering with the Iron Maiden armor they had built previously. Tyson had a welding mask over his face, and was using a blowtorch on some of the armors joints. Cyrus was keeping his distance, jotting down notes on the schematic for the armor, as Tyson made adjustments.

Marcus was watching the boys as they worked, making sure to step in should something go wrong. Judy was back at work, so she trusted Marcus to keep the boys safe. He kept his eyes on them, all the while fiddling with a device of his own. It wasn't much, just a simple light-source, but he enjoyed making it regardless.

"Right, that…should be it." Tyson said, stepping back and turning off his blow torch. He set his welding mask down on the floor as Cyrus walked up to inspect his work.

"Good job. That finishes the tweaks for it. Now it should automatically form around you when it is compact." Cyrus said, probing the armor with his pen. "Now that we have this complete, what say you and me try our hand at some chemical science?"

"Excuse me?" Marcus said, looking up from his device. "Exactly what kind of chemicals are you two talking about?"

"Nothing dangerous, I can assure you." Cyrus promised, "We don't go out of our way to fiddle with volatile or lethal chemicals. Just some basic formulas for brewing." Marcus was still a bit suspicious, but he allowed the boys to continue on.

"Excellent. Tyson, let's get the place setup." The boys immediately got to it, setting up a table down in the basement, which Cyrus filled to the brim with beakers, bottles, and test-tubes. Each one had a different colored liquid within them, all of which were clearly labeled for them to see clearly.

Marcus took a moment to examine the materials the boys had. Most of it was very basic on the periodic table, while others were more outlandish, but nothing seemed too absurd. Though he was a bit surprised when he found they had amassed an assortment of materials taken straight from Pokémon. "Uhh, where exactly did you boys FIND most of this stuff?" He asked.

"You'd be surprised. We asked Judy to pick up some things for us, aside from what I needed for the hair serum. The extras we have collected overtime. Though you probably don't want to know where some of this comes from." Cyrus said, setting a jar full of a strange, bubbling purple substance down. "Some things are just better left unknown."

"Noted. Just be careful with…whatever that stuff is. I don't want either of you hurting yourselves, even if it is in the name of science."

"Hey, its not for that. It's in the name of SCIENCE." Tyson said proudly, pounding his fist on the table. This caused some of the beakers to shake, resulting in Tyson getting backhanded by Cyrus. "Ow!"

"You idiot, don't do that. You know what could happen if these mixed without proper management." Cyrus said bluntly. Tyson rubbed his face and apologized, as Cyrus handed him a pair of gloves for safety, already wearing his own pair.

"Please be careful you two." Marcus said, a touch of worry in his voice. The boys showed that they heard him, as they got to work. Cyrus was clearly the better versed in this area of science, as he was the one handling most of the potions. Tyson usually just handed him what he needed, sometimes pitching in when Cyrus needed a second set of hands.

For the most part things seemed to go rather smoothly. By the end of their experimenting, Cyrus had a small, light blue beaker in front of him, which he was applying a label onto.

"So, what all did you boys manage to make?" Marcus asked with curiosity. While they were working, he had managed to finish his device, which was now sitting on one of the rooms racks.

"Nothing too exceptional. Just a speed enhancement potion." Cyrus replied, finishing the label for the potion. "It acts similar to adrenaline, enhancing the body's reaction to the brain, creating faster reflexes for the user."

"Impressive." Marcus could have burst their bubble by saying most Pokémon can already raise their speed, but humans could not, so that was probably their target audience for the creation.

"Not really. It's nothing really outstanding." Cyrus said nonchalantly. He wiped his forehead and turned his head to his partner, who was already taking off his gloves. "Tyson put those back on. We still need to dispose of the chemicals used to make the potion."

"Aww come on, Cy. We both know what's what, we have nothing to worry about." Tyson said, reaching with his bare hand towards one of the beakers. Cyrus reflexively smacked his hand away, causing his partner to step back. "OW. What was that for!?"

"Being ignorant. Even if we both know everything about these things, we can never be too careful. I'm sorry, but please put your gloves back on." Cyrus said sternly. Marcus stood up, ready to step in should things get heated, but Tyson sighed in defeat, as he put the gloves back on.

"Thank you." Cyrus said, picking up a test tube in each of his hands. "Now, let's get these back to where they belong." He added, turning around as his lab-coat fluttered up onto the table.

"Cyrus!" Tyson said in alarm as he tried to grab the back of his partners lab coat. Cyrus turned out of instinct to his partner, causing his labcoat to pull back some of the chemicals onto the floor. "OH CRAP" Cyrus said in a panic. The resulting concoction bubbled as it mixed together, as a large plume of smoke engulfed the two.

"BOYS!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

Marcus couldn't see the boys through the thick haze the mixed potions produced. All he heard was loud coughing from the both of them. Without even hesitating he leaped into action, running around the table, and grabbing the both of them. The boys were pulled away from the smoke as Marcus fell over, the two of them landing on top of him.

"Phew…Are you two alright?" Marcus said, taking a moment to lift himself back onto his four legs. The boys were still coughing, Cyrus pulling out their inhaler to relieve stress, but something seemed…off.

" **COUGH** …I'm **COUGH** …ok." Tyson said between violent coughs. It sounded like he could start spitting up blood if it kept up, but he seemed to get it under control.

 _"_ _Gasp…_ Me too…" Cyrus said quietly, in-between breaths from his inhaler. His voice sounded higher, but that was probably just due to being freaked out over the smoke.

"Well, that's…good…" Marcus trailed off as he stared at the two of them. _Wait, something is not right here_ he thought, as he sized the boys up.

They appeared a bit smaller than before, with their arms and legs looking more petit. Their clothes seemed to sag on them like they were a few sizes too big, their hair looked longer, and there appeared to be a bulge around the two's chest areas.

 _…_ _Did they…_ Before Marcus could finish that thought, the two of them noticed he was staring at them. He looked away, but a bit late, as the boys looked down at their bodies.

"…Ummm…" Tyson said, hesitant to feel the lump on his chest. His face was red, and he looked terrified at what lay just below his neck. Cyrus however, did not wait for someone else to say something, and slowly put a hand on his chest.

"…" Before Tyson or Marcus could say anything, Cyrus stood up, and walked up the stairs into the main floor. Marcus followed him, Tyson slowly keeping up.

"Cyrus, please, don't do anything drastic." Marcus said, as Cyrus entered the bathroom and closed it behind him. Worried about what he was doing, Marcus leaned in close with Tyson. The two of them could hear the sound of Cyrus unzipping his fly, and then a deep breath.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A high pitched scream echoed from the bathroom, as Marcus' suspicion was confirmed, as he turned to see Tyson. His face was red as a beat, as he had a hand on his chest, feeling his newfound features.

"Take your hand off that, you aren't an animal." Marcus said sternly, and Tyson complied, now self-conscious. "We will get this…situation, sorted out as soon as we can."

Marcus turned his attention to the bathroom that Cyrus was in, and gingerly knocked on it. "Cyrus? It's ok. Can you come out?" He said carefully, not wanting to freak him out any further. He didn't get a response, but he did slowly hear the lock click, as the door opened.

Cyrus shared Tyson's red face, as he kept his eyes on the ground. His pants were zipped up, as both he and Tyson walked to the living room and sat down on the couch, still red with embarrassment. Marcus sighed, as he tried to find what to say.

 _Let's be gentle. They don't need any more of a hard time_ he thought, as he approached his two…sons? Daughters? Children.

"I'm gonna start small. Are you two ok? Aside from…this." He said carefully. Tyson and Cyrus looked up, and aside from the redness in their faces, slowly nodded. "Ok, let's try a new question. You two are completely female? Both up and down?" Again, they nodded, turning even redder as they were reminded of their undercarriage.

"Now, do you think you can reverse this?"

They didn't answer, Cyrus putting a hand to their chin. They seemed lost in thought, trying to figure out how to answer. Before they could, Tyson spoke up.

"I-I don't know…M-Maybe?" Tyson said, still getting used to their higher-pitched voice. "W-We'd need to see what inverts whatever substance we accidentally made on the floor."

"R-Right." Cyrus chimed in. "T-This is all my fault. I'm sorry…" They said, as they turned to Tyson.

"No it wasn't! I was the one who panicked and made you react! It's my fault!" Tyson said, trying to defend Cyrus' actions.

"It was neither of your faults. It was just an accident. An accident with…very strange results, but an accident nonetheless." Marcus said reassuringly. Cyrus and Tyson nodded, still looking a little freaked out. "We will get this all sorted out as soon as we can. For now, let's try and stay calm. You two are probably scared senseless, but I assure you, we will get you boys back to normal."

Hearing this from Marcus seemed to make the two of them more at ease. They both sighed, as Cyrus pulled out their clipboard. They started running through all the ingredients they had on the table, trying to rationalize what could have caused this phenomenon.

"I'm gonna go put the mess on the floor in a jar so you two can study it later. Though be prepared to explain this when Judy gets home" Marcus said, heading for the stairs. Both Cyrus and Tyson blushed at that statement, getting flustered at having to explain what happened to Judy.

 _A Few Hours Later…_

"…Well then." Was all Judy could say. Tyson and Cyrus were red as beets, having to explain the incident that caused them to switch genders. "I didn't know that was even possible…But lo and behold, you two continue to impress me."

"Impress!?" Tyson shrieked, making Judy laugh a little. "I know it's not funny at all to you two, and it wouldn't be to me if I was in your shoes. But it is a little funny to an outsider." Judy stated, making both of them even redder.

"Rude…" Tyson said sheepishly, with Cyrus clearly agreeing with them. Judy stopped her laughter and the four sat together on the couch. The kids were still racking their brains trying to find some way to reverse the concoctions effect, and so far, they hadn't found anything.

Judy had also noticed that their clothes were too big for them, but they both refused to acknowledge that. She considering getting the two of them checked for size so she could get them new clothes for now, but they both threatened to use The Flasher in self-defense. It took the assistance of Marcus' telekinesis to hold them in place for her to get their sizes checked, something she apologized for profusely afterwards, but still got Flashed for her troubles.

"I deserved that." She said, using her claws to rub her eyes. Once she could see clearly again, Tyson and Cyrus both flipped the bird at her, clearly agitated and feeling humiliated that she did that. "I'm sorry. But you wouldn't have given me the chance if the world ended, would you?" She added, which did cause the two of them to look flustered, knowing that was true.

Judy left the two of them to their own devices, heading into her study to get some work down. As she sat down for some grading, she felt Marcus enter her head again.

 _I've been thinking about the boys. Or…Girls? What do we even call them?_

 _Call them boys. I suspect we'd both get blinded if we called them girls._

 _Fair enough. But I've been thinking. Do you really think we can reverse this mess they got themselves into?_

 _I think so. They caused it, I have faith that they can reverse it._

 _I hope so…_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

Days had passed, and the two still hadn't come up with anything to fix their problem. All their tests resulted in just more frustration, as neither of them had any idea what they were doing wrong.

Judy and Marcus assured them that they would get it eventually, but their constant failures were starting to depress them with thoughts that they might never return to normal. They were starting to sulk more than experiment, which worried their parents.

Judy had also taken some time to get the boys clothes that fit their current bodies, but they both drew the line when she suggested new underwear. They threatened to use The Flasher repeatedly if she even mentioned it again. She promised that it was no big deal, but they were steadfast on their stance.

Another problem with this change was how they reacted to others. Cyrus and Tyson wouldn't dare set foot outside, no matter what. If someone came knocking on the door, the two would sprint down into the basement. Even when the twins came by to see them, they refused to be seen.

" _Sigh_. I don't know what to do about them." Judy said to her husband. She'd be fretting over Tyson and Cyrus, and it was starting to distract her from her grading.

"You know, tensions have been high ever since the accident." Marcus said, putting a claw on his wife's shoulder. "It might be a smart idea for us all to just step back and clear our heads."

"How? The boys won't set foot outside the house, and if they aren't working on a cure, they are sleeping."

"That's what I mean. We need to get them to relax, and step away from trying to force a cure. They are frustrated, so they won't get the best results because they will make mistakes."

"Well, what do you suppose we do then?" Judy asked, not quite sure where Marcus was going with this idea.

"I was going to suggest a trip out to the country. I have a friend out in Anville Town who runs a hotel we could stay at. A way to unwind and relieve stress, in a location where no one knows who they are, nor can they find out before we return home." Marcus replied, looking over at the entrance to the basement. He could see sparks flying, no doubt from one of the boys blowtorching something.

"Hmm…I suppose that could work. If they don't feel paranoid about people they know recognizing them, they can try and relax their brains."

Before they could discuss this idea any further, the two heard a knock on the door. Marcus answered it to find The Enigma's twin girls. He was surprised to see they were here on their own, as usually their parents accompanied them when they visited.

Currently the twins were dressed much differently than usual. They still matched, but they had plain green shirts and denim jeans on, with no diaper bulge visible. Since the incident, their parents had agreed to give them a few weeks without the babying to help them relax.

"Oh, hi their girls. What brings you two here today?" Marcus asked.

"Hi! We were wondering if the boys were around. We haven't seen them in a few days, and we got a little worried." Annie said. Marcus gulped slightly, knowing full well the boys did not want to see the girls in their current state. He needed to find a way to get them to leave.

"Sorry, the boys are…sick. They've been bedridden for the last few days with the flu. I wouldn't advise seeing them; I don't want you two catching the virus as well."

"Oh…If its not too much trouble, let them know we are worried about then. Have a nice day." The girls turned and left after that, not wanting to cause a problem if the boys were sick.

 _Meanwhile…_

"DAMMIT." Cyrus said, slamming his notepad on the ground. He'd been running through formulas for days, and was at his breaking point for how many times he'd failed. This new one was once more a failure; a light-yellow beaker that bubbled out onto the table, proving to be too unstable.

"Cy…We really should take a break." Tyson said carefully. He had no idea how to assist his partner, and was pretty much forced to watch his comrade grow increasingly frustrated. "We won't get anywhere with this if its just you getting angry."

Cyrus stepped back for a moment, sighing in defeat. "I know… I'm just… I'm mad that nothing is working. I should be able to reverse the effects from that accursed concoction, but nothing is coming from it!"

"I know you're mad. But lets just, relax, and take a breather to think." Tyson said carefully. The last thing he wanted to do was set Cyrus off, so he picked his words carefully.

"…You're right." Cyrus slumped his shoulders, adjusting his glasses. He could tell his partner was worried about him, but he just wanted to fix the mess he'd caused in the first place.

"Boys, can you come up here?" They heard Judy say. The two of them slowly exited the basement and entered the living room, where Judy and Marcus were waiting. Cyrus and Tyson could guess that something was going on, but they continued onto the couch regardless.

"So…How is it going?" Marcus asked, breaking the ice.

"Terribly. Thanks for asking" Cyrus replied bitterly. He put his head down after that, muttering a quiet apology after that statement.

"Look, we all know you two are freaked out about this mess you are in. You guys will fix it, I am sure of it, but if you stress yourself about it so much it will take an eternity." Judy said. "That was why, we wanted to propose an idea to you two."

This caught their attention, as Cyrus looked up and Tyson raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "What exactly are you talking about?" Tyson asked.

"Well, a friend of mine in Anville Town runs a hotel out in the remote town." Marcus answered. "We thought that if you two got some fresh air, in a place where no one knew who you were, then you could clear your heads and improve your work."

"…" Cyrus and Tyson didn't answer at first, instead whispering amongst each other, Cyrus writing something down. Judy and Marcus looked at each other, wondering what they would answer with, before looking back at the boys, who just finished their discussion.

"…I hate it, but currently I am not a fan of anything because of this mess. My more sensible comrade talked me into it" Cyrus answered. Judy and Marcus' eyes widened in surprise, as they looked over at Tyson.

"I was thinking we needed a break from all the tests. If it's a place where we can be sure no one knows us, then its worth the risk of being out like…this. Statistically, it seemed like a good idea."

Judy smiled at Tyson's answer. "That's great to hear. We can call up Marcus' friend, and head out in a few days. And hopefully, this little vacation will be just the thing you two need to find a way back to normal."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

After a few days getting all of their plans sorted out, the Cross family left their home in Driftveil for Anville Town. Marcus called his friend who ran the hotel, a Heracross named Joseph Cobalt. He ran the hotel with his extended family, and it was apparently the most popular hotel in the town, to the point where it was the only one there.

While the boys were very hesitant to leave, Judy and Marcus managed to coax them into it, helping them quickly get in the car so that no one would see them. Once all of there necessary belongings were packed, the family was off.

The actual trip was uneventful, mostly consisting of the boys keeping their heads down for the main part of it. Towards they end they started to feel a bit more comfortable, and started up a conversation with Judy and Marcus about science. These talks always seemed to calm everyone, as they could freely discuss their passion without having to dumb it down for outsiders.

"I'm still surprised we got away with blowing up that oil-truck." Tyson said. "You'd think that would have crossed the line with them."

"I miss the days when the government let us do whatever the heck we wanted, so long as it didn't put someone's life at risk." Cyrus added. "There was so much more creative freedom, since they would allow us access to anything, so long as we said it was for science."

"You two might have had a bit _too_ much freedom if you were allowed to do something that extreme." Judy said, a bit disturbed by the lack of proper guidance for the two while they worked.

"If they really were making sure no one could be injured or killed, then I don't think it's that big of a deal." Marcus said plainly while driving, alarming his wife.

"MARCUS!" She said with shock, causing Tyson to burst out laughing, while Cyrus had to stifle a chuckle. "Don't encourage them like that!" She added, lightly smacking his arm."

"Sorry, I just know that its pretty much every male scientists' dream to blow something up without consequence."

"What!?" She replied, making the boys laugh even harder. Unfortunately, this caused Cyrus to start wildly coughing, causing Judy to pull out his inhaler from the glove box and pass it to him.

" _Gasp_ , thanks…" Cyrus said, starting to breath into the inhaler to calm down. Tyson sighed, a bit sad that their conversation was cut short once more from Cyrus' asthma.

"Well, on a different note, it looks like we are here, everyone" Marcus announced. The boys looked out the windows to get a view of where they would be staying.

Unsurprisingly, Anville Town looked quite different than the last time the two saw it. Not the Town itself, which still seemed around the same as before, no doubt due to its older feel and design. Rather, the obvious change of Pokémon being in charge was visible, causing the two of them to quickly look away in disgust.

Noticing this, Judy entered Marcus' head to ask him something. _Are you sure this is such a good idea coming here? They still don't seem at ease since this place is just like back home._

 _I know. Hopefully when we get to the hotel they can focus on something else to distract them from that._

It wasn't much of a drive after that to find Marcus' friends' hotel. It was a bit far off the beaten path from the main part of Anville Town, but when it came into sight, they could see why.

The hotel was much bigger than they expected. It could practically be considered a 5 Star, despite only being a family run hotel. The boys gawked at its size, while Judys eyes widened.

"I…didn't think it would be this big." Judy said.

"Did I forget to mention that? Old Joe has a BIG family." Marcus said, earning a smack from Judy for that.

"That was the worst pun of your career in standup." She replied, getting a quick laugh out of the boys.

"I had a career?" Marcus asked innocently, causing the boys to laugh harder. This made Marcus and Judy smile, knowing they were starting to relax.

As they pulled up into the parking lot, The Cross' could see that most of the spots were taken. The hotel seemed to have attracted a large number of guests for this time of year. Once Marcus found a spot and parked, a Vesiquen approached their car, causing Marcus to pull down his window.

"Hi there! You're Marcus Cross, correct?" She asked.

"Correct. If I had to guess, I'd say you are Mabel Cobalt, right?" Marcus replied.

"That's me. My husband heard you were coming, so he asked me and some of the family to help your family get settled. Is that alright?" She asked.

"Of course. Though I gotta admit, this place is more packed than I expected."

"Oh its been like this for the last few months. Things have really taken off around here!" Mabel said, as more Pokémon approached the car. Many of them wore what appeared to a be hotel uniform, and they all same to be varying Bug types. Some of them opened up the back of the car and began taking out the Cross' stuff while others waited for the family to exit their car.

Once out, they were quickly escorted to the main entrance, where a Heracross in a business suit was waiting for them. No doubt to them he was Joseph Cobalt, as he outstretched his hand for Marcus, who accepted it with his claw.

"Marcus my friend, its been awhile. Good to see you." He said it a cheerful demeanor. He turned his attention to Judy and shook her claw as well. "And Judy! It's been too long since I've seen you. You're looking well."

"Why thank you, Joe." Judy replied. The boys kept their distance, preferring to greet him from a distance. While he seemed a bit disappointed by their shyness, he seemed to understand.

"Now, while some of my family gets your stuff up to your room, allow me to show you the place." Joe said proudly, as he opened the main doors to the inside.

"Welcome to the Cobalt Hotel."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

Cyrus and Tyson took a moment to observe the Hotel in all of its glory. As good as it looked on the outside, neither of them could have anticipated how it looked on the inside. The interior on the ground floor was shockingly ornate, with huge marble pillars, a darkwood front desk to check in and out guests, multiple elevators up to the other floors, and so on and so forth.

"Impressive." Cyrus noted, pulling out his notepad, as Tyson handed him a pen. While the Pokémon started to chat, Cyrus started sketching out a floorplan of the place, with Tyson helping him estimate the size of the building.

"So, here are the keys" Joe said, giving a labeled set of keys to Judy. "Your room is up on the 2nd floor. Room 2-12. Is there anything else you need?" He asked, just to make sure.

"Um, there is one thing we might want to discuss." Judy said, leaning in close. Joe, understanding where this was going, leaned in to listen. "We told you before that we were coming with our sons, right?"

"Course. Though…I didn't expect you to be so progressive about-"

"It's not like that! There was an accident and they are stuck like this for the time being. For now, can I ask you and the staff to not acknowledge them as female?"

Joe seemed somewhat confused as to what kind of accident could do that, but nodded his head regardless. "Sure thing. Anything for the wife of Marcus. Anything else?"

"There is one more." Marcus added, joining the conversation while the boys continued their sketching. "Above all else, absolutely no babying for the two of them. They're already freaked out enough as is. And I know your family is a bit…smitten, with a lot of the humans."

"I'll try my best to spread the word about that. But I can't guarantee that everyone will follow my sentiments. If anything happens, let me know as soon as possible and I can take care of it."

"Thanks." Judy said, as the three of them stopped their whispering. Luckily, the boys seemed too preoccupied examining their mockup of the floorplan to really pay them much mind.

"Alright boys, let's get settled." Marcus said, catching their attention. Cyrus closed his notepad and shoved it into his labcoat, as Judy and Marcus guided the boys to the elevator.

"We are up on the 2nd floor. Once we get everyone settled you two are free to look around for yourselves if you want." Judy said. The boys turned their head to examine the area, looking on edge, as though they were afraid something was going to happen.

"Don't worry. No one knows you two, and Joe told us if anything happens, just to let him know and that he'd take care of it." Marcus added, which seemed to help the boys relax. They continued to follow Judy and Marcus into the elevator and up to their floor, where the four of them soon came upon their room.

"Now, let's see what we will be staying in." Judy said, using the key in her claw to unlock the door. Inside they saw they had 2 large, king-sized beds to their surprise. They had a bathroom with a walk-in shower, a flatscreen tv on one of the walls, and two windows outlooking a garden behind the hotel.

"… _phew_. I was paranoid for a second." Tyson said, as they all stepped inside.

"You didn't need to be. You have to ask in advance to chance the room for…children. But we both know you two aren't exactly in the mood, so we skipped that part." Judy said, causing Tyson to smile.

"Thanks." He said, while Cyrus remained quiet, jotting something down in his notes. Judy was a bit disappointed that Cyrus didn't show his appreciation, but let it slide.

"Well, the staff here already brought all of our stuff in for us. If you two want, you can explore this place. I'm sure there is a nice quiet place around here somewhere." Marcus said, which made Cyrus furrow his brow. He closed his notepad, as he turned to Tyson.

"Shall we partner?" he asked, with Tyson nodding in reply. The two walked over to Tysons suitcase and pulled out a small device, which Tyson shoved into his pockets before they turned to Judy and Marcus.

"If anything goes wrong, you'll here a loud beeping from my suitcase" Tyson said. "We'll see you two later." With that the two practically ran out of the room and left the two Pokémon to their own, as they were off to explore the hotel.

"I hope those two will be okay…" Judy said, as Marcus nudged her with his claw.

"They'll be fine. They are responsible enough to keep out of trouble, but are paranoid enough to stay away from anything they view as dangerous." He replied, as he went over and started to unpack their suitcases.

"I guess you are right."

 _Meanwhile…_

So far, the boys continued to be impressed. The place was even bigger on the inside than they had anticipated. They could easily see that the outside also had some additions they were not expecting, such as a few courts for tennis, and even an outdoor pool.

"I didn't think this place would be of such high quality." Cyrus said. "The Revolution wasn't that long ago. Wonder how they got this place up and running so fast?"

"Good question." Tyson replied as they continued to wander the halls. "If I had to guess, they probably had something a bit smaller to start, and went nuts upgrading it. They have such a large staff that it wouldn't surprise me."

"And right you are, cutie!" Someone said behind them, startling them. The boys turned around in a panic to find a different Heracross behind them. She was wearing the hotels uniform, so she must be one of the family members running the place. The boys started to take a few steps back as a precaution, which just seemed to make her giggle.

"Heh heh, don't worry. I won't hurt you two." She said, showing that she meant no harm. Unconvinced, the boys kept their distance, sizing her up just in case. "I'm on the clock, and my father doesn't like it if we aren't working while on duty. You girls don't have to worry about anything."

"Boys." Cyrus said, adjusting his glasses. That statement lingered for a second before the Heracross clicked it in her head.

"Oh! My apologies. I didn't realize that you were part of the Cross family." She said, bowing at the boys.

"It's alright. Just don't sneak up on us like that." Cyrus said, as he turned with Tyson, as they both started to walk away. But, as the two turned the corner, they came across a sight that was much more of a scare than their encounter with the Heracross.

To their shock, there was a swarm of Bug Typed Pokémon in the hallway, each one fiddling with a large contraption in the center of the floor. And whatever it was, it had a large audience, with several human children strapped down to the contraption, each one dressed more juvenile then the last.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

Both disturbed and perplexed, Cyrus and Tyson kept their distance from the device, as Cyrus pulled out his notepad while they watched the Bug Types work with it.

To start, the machine was carrying half a dozen humans around it. It was rectangular in shape, with two humans on each of the long sides, and one of the short sides. The contraption had each of them seated inside of the main part, while the exterior had 4 large wheels at the corners between them. In the center above them there was a single Pokémon that appeared to be handling a steering wheel.

"…The heck is that supposed to be?" Tyson said out loud, while Cyrus continued to jot down notes about it. After the words left his mouth, one of the Bug Types noticed the two of them and made their way over. It was a Combee, which had a badge of the hotel on its faceless honeycomb.

"Well hi there! You two must have just arrived here. Care to take a peek at the Cobalt Express?" They said, buzzing up to them. Both Cyrus and Tyson instantly shrank back a bit, causing the Combee to stop. "Oh, sorry! I shouldn't have flown up to you so fast."

"N-No, its ok." Tyson said, clearly a bit terrified. He leaned over and whispered "Should we take a look at it?" He asked Cyrus, who nodded. "Might be interesting to examine." They replied.

"Great!" Right this way please!" The Combee said, guiding them over to it. Cyrus starting jotting down more and more as they started to look over the machine. "The Cobalt Express! Specially made to let kids have fun and socialize while exploring the vast Cobalt Hotel. It seats six, and has everything a kid could ask for!" They added, sounding more like a sales pitch than anything.

This didn't seem to faze the boys, who continued looking at the more mechanical aspects of the Express rather than paying any attention to the kids of the Pokémon there. This was mostly due to them not wanting to have to look at the kids, as each one was clearly dressed like a baby, with obvious diaper bulges, and each of them dressed to look like a Bug Type. It seemed the hotel must have given the Pokémon staying there the outfits, as everyone inside the Express either resembled a Heracross, or a Combee.

"…Um, would you two like to take a ride aboard the Express?" The Combee asked them. Cyrus immediately turned his head to them and said a flat "no." This seemed to confuse the Combee, as they looked over the boys suspiciously.

"…Who are your parents?" They asked, prompting Cyrus to look up at them with a cold stare.

"We are part of the _Cross_ Family. And we would appreciate it if you let us continue our observation instead of forcing us into a scenario that neither us, nor our…parents, would be happy with." He said, a sharp tone of bitterness emanating from him. This seemed to alarm the Combee, who backed off, while the two finished their observations.

"Alright, are you all set, partner?" Cyrus asked Tyson, who nodded his head. The two turned and proceeded to walk right past the Cobalt Express, leaving the Pokémon and kids to watch.

"…What was their problem?" One of the kids asked, taking his pacifier out to ask one of the staff. A staff member approached them, a Heracross, and knelt down to answer.

"I am not sure sweetie, but sometimes people just have a bad day." They replied, as they turned to watch the boys leave. "Those girls will hopefully brighten up during their stay here."

"Wait, did you say girls?" Another staff member said. "Because I think father said something about the Cross family. Something about the kids identifying as male." This statement caused the Heracross to blush, realizing their mistake. "Right, I almost forgot."

 _Meanwhile…_

"Alright, that takes care of our packs." Marcus announced, as he finished putting away Judy and his clothes. "Now all that leaves is the boys' packs" he said, looking over at the two unopened suitcases.

"We should probably let them take care of that." Judy said. "I doubt either of them would be exactly thrilled if they found out we took care of their personal belongings." She added.

"I guess you are right." Marcus said, as he sat down on their bed. Judy sat down next to him, a look of concern on her face, as Marcus looked over at her. "Are you alright? I don't normally see that look on your face."

"Its just… A few things. I'm still a bit worried about this place, and whether or not the Staff will stick to Joes word."

"That's reasonable. I'm still a little concerned about them getting into trouble as well. But we shouldn't try to be too protective of them. If they want to explore, and are aware of the risk, why not let them?"

"Right. But that goes to my other worry…" Judy trailed off, her expression changing from concern to worry. "We've had the boys for awhile now, and I still don't think they think of us as their parents, or all four of us as a family." She said, looking somewhat paranoid. "A part of me feels we might never get to that point."

"Well you have to remember, even though we share a lot in common with them, with all of us as lovers of science, they get so caught up in their inventions that they don't seem to care what goes on around them." Marcus said. "But I promise you, they will get there. We just have to be patient. Its not our job to force them to think a certain way, its our job to help and raise them."

"I hope so…Thanks for listening to my crazy thoughts." Judy said, as Marcus nudged her.

"I married you, so you can always count on me to do that." He said, making her chuckle slightly.

 _Meanwhile…_

The boys continued travels across the hotel proved to be mostly fruitless. Aside from that encounter with the Cobalt Express, which they later did see actually moving surprisingly, there wasn't that many interesting sights. It was a standard hotel when it came to their expectations.

The only other thing that stood out to them was that they noticed a section blocked off that seemed to resemble a nursery, which instinctively made them keep far away from it. They could already see a bunch of other humans in there, but they wouldn't plan on going in anytime soon.

"Alright, so now what?" Tyson asked Cyrus. He'd made a point to map out the floor plan of this place, and they seemed to have mostly everything covered.

"I am not sure. Possibly heading outside for some fresh air…" He replied.

"HEY! What are you kids doing outside of the nursery!?"


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

Cyrus and Tyson backed up from the voice they heard, turning around to identify who was shouting at them. To their terror, it seemed to belong to a Pokémon they hadn't seen in the building before. Instead of a Combee or a Heracross, it belonged to a Leavanny dressed in the hotel's uniform.

"I will ask again. What do you girls think you are doing outside of the nursery?" The Leavanny said sternly, sizing up the both of them. The boys felt a twinge of frustration being referred to like that, but this Pokémon was clearly not interested in them saying that.

As they continued to try and back away, Cyrus tried to speak up. "L-Look. We are part of the Cross Family, and our parents said we were fine to look ar-"

"Yeah yeah, I've heard all the excuses a hundred times over!" The Leavanny said, stepping towards them. "And until your parents actually show up, you two are going back where you belong."

She reached for the both of them, making them both shrink back as Cyrus tried to pull out the Flasher from his pocket. Before he could aim it at her, she swiped with her arm and knocked it out of his hands and onto the floor.

"Hey! That's" Tyson tried to say, before the Leavanny gave him a death glare, causing him to freeze up.

"I know _exactly_ what it is, and you two should be ashamed of yourselves! Hoarding your parents' electronics behind their backs!" The Leavanny scolded, now grabbing both of them by the arm and dragging them away from the Flasher.

"Let go!" Cyrus said, as he struggled to break free. "We don't belong in there! We are part of the Cross Family!"

"He's right!" Tyson added, also trying to escape the Leavanny's grip. "We were just doing a little expl-"

 ** _SMACK!_**

Cyrus froze in shock as the Leavanny delivering a hard smack to Tyson, right across the face. Tyson's check was burning red, and tears were starting to form in his eyes from the pain. Before either of them could start to make a sentence, the Leavanny stared them both down, giving them the look of a disapproving mother.

"Do not talk back to me, young lady! You both are going to be in a lot of trouble when your parents come to pick you up. Until then, you are going back where you belong, and that is final!" She said sternly.

Without another word, she dragged the two of them over to the entrance to the nursery. The entrance was blocked off with a large fence, presumably to keep kids from getting out, as the Leavanny easily stepped over it, lifting both of them over in her arms.

Cyrus and Tyson were too terrified to try anything, Tyson still looking on the verge of crying. He kept a hand on his cheek as he tried to keep composed, with Cyrus trying to offer some silent support.

As they entered the nursery, they saw it was a lot bigger on the inside than they had anticipated. The room had a padded, multicolor floor, with over a dozen kids strewn across the place. Half of the room seemed to be open for the kids to play, while the half away from the entrance had an assortment of cribs for them.

The other kids in the room didn't seem to care all that much about the Leavannys presence, ignoring her as she walked past them towards a door in the back. She walked in and closed it, setting down the both of them on two changing tables.

"You two stay still, or else." She said coldly, making them comply in silence. She locked the door with a key before walking over to some cabinets and looking through them. The boys didn't dare get up, knowing full well they weren't prepared to fight her, and they didn't have an easy way out of this situation. Even their emergency call to alert Judy and Marcus would take too long, and they both knew it clearly.

Seeming satisfied, the Leavanny stood up, carrying two armfuls of supplies. "Now, let's make sure you two are presentable." She said, as she turned towards them.

 _Meanwhile…_

"…They've been gone awhile, haven't they?" Judy said, a look of worry starting to form on her face.

"Relax, they should be fine." Marcus said, as he watched his wife pace back and forth. He sighed, knowing where this was going. "But…If you are worried, we can probably go out and look for them as well." He said, hoping it would give him the desired effect.

"N-No. They are big boys, they can take care of themselves…" Judy said, looking flustered. She was definitely worried about them, but she wanted to let them know that she trusted them enough to let them go out on their own. She battled with her two thoughts before her husband intervened again.

"If you get too anxious, we can call up Joe to find them. And if they are in real danger, they did say they would let use know. Is that ok?" Marcus said carefully. He didn't want her to over-worry, as he was always a little worried about them as well. But he wanted her to remember that they need to lighten up a little on the boys.

"…You're right." Judy said, sighing a little. "I'm thinking about it too much. Hopefully they'll be fine."

 _Meanwhile…_

The boys were anything BUT fine. After another hard smack from the Leavanny for backtalking, this time to Cyrus, they were both stripped of their clothes. The Leavanny berated them for dressing so ridiculously, on account of neither of them wearing bras and having boys' underwear on. While they wanted to protest, neither one wanted to be hit again, so they kept their mouths shut.

Once they were both stripped down to nothing, the Leavanny applied baby powder and taped two huge diapers to them. Both of them couldn't put their legs together once it was on, and quickly realized that walking wasn't going to be an option. After that, she sat both of them up and forced on both of them a yellow and black baby dress. It seemed to resemble a Combee, with the shoulders and main body resembling honeycombs, little plastic wings on the back, and a yellow and black striped petticoat that covered about half of their diapers. To top it off, she placed a hair band in each of their hair, with little black antennas to complete the outfit.

As she stepped back to admire her work, Tyson sniffled slightly, looking on the verge of crying. The Leavanny looked at him, still with disapproval, but seemed at least a little concerned about him. Though that didn't seem to be enough for her to do anything to try and calm him down, as Cyrus had to do it himself, reaching across to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. This seemed to help him relax, which the Leavanny seemed to view as the two of them being presentable.

"Before I forget, I'll need your names." The Leavanny said. Cyrus and Tyson answered, but it just made the Leavanny shake her head. "Your ACTUAL names! You two are girls, so don't lie to me, unless you want to a spanking!"

Horrified at that comment, the boys stopped for a second, thinking of an alternate name that would satisfy her. Tyson responded with 'Tina' while Cyrus answered with 'Cynthia'.

"Took you two long enough. Now…" She said, picked both of the boys up, carrying each of them from underneath by their diapers. "You two play nice with the other kids, or else." With that she unlocked the door and carried the two out, setting them down by the other kids.

The Leavanny left the two without another word, going over to the entrance to stand guard and watch, occasionally glaring at them. Now left to their own devices the two turned their backs to her and quietly muttered to one another.

"…Well this sucks."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:**

The boys did not think that their vacation would result in them dressed as baby bees in a nursery, but lo and behold, that seemed to have happened. As they kept their backs to the Leavanny standing guard, they gazed around the room to analyze their options and try and figure out what to do.

The room had next to nothing that would appeal to either of them. Aside from the array of cribs taking up half of the space, the area where all the kids were was pretty much just littered with baby toys. Most of the kids seemed distracted by them, with a few of them playing with one another, but the boys had zero interest.

All the other kids were dressed similarly to the boys. Every girl there was in the exact same Combee outfit, while all the boys were dressed like a Heracross; wearing dark blue onesies with plastic wings on the back, and hoods that carried a big plastic Heracross horn.

Another noticeable feature was that every kid there had a mark on the back of their diaper, which seemed to be a honeycomb in front of a Heracross horn, presumably the hotel logo. The boys guessed it was some sort of way to keep track of the kids in the event that they went missing, but given the Leavannys strict guarding of the only exit, that didn't seem like a problem.

Cyrus, albeit begrudgingly at first, started to crawl away from where they were, since he was unable to walk from the diaper between his legs. No one in the nursery seemed capable of being able to walk with them, so they all seemed to stick with crawling. Tyson followed after his partner, as they both stopped in a corner far from the Leavanny.

"So, any bright ideas?" Tyson asked his partner, who seemed to have picked up an abacus to crunch some numbers. He fiddled with it for a moment, but seemed visibly frustrated.

"…Nothing. There isn't anything in here we can use, and considering the…" Cyrus leaned over and whispered 'Hellspawn' to Tyson, eliciting a small giggle out of him. "Standing guard, we don't have an easy way out. And I can guarantee, if we even start to try anything, she'll take it as another excuse to hurt us."

Tyson looked visibly uncomfortable by that last part, not forgetting the hard smack he got from her just for trying to speak up. Though he didn't sit on that thought for long, instead remembering something.

"We aren't _quite_ out of options. I can still do _you know what_ " He said, snapping Cyrus' attention to him. Cyrus raised an eyebrow, not sure if they would be able to pull off what his partner was talking about without the Leavanny interfering. Tyson seemed to believe it could work, so he crawled over to a pile of blocks that some of the other kids were at, getting Cyrus to follow him.

The other kids didn't seem to pay them much mind, as they were too busy with their own blocks. There were two boys and one girl there; the boys having short brown and black hair, and the girl having blond hair tied in pigtails. Each of them continued with their own blocks while Tyson positioned himself so his back was to the Leavanny, as Cyrus faced him from the front.

Being careful about to not stick out, Cyrus got up close to Tyson, and poked his chest, causing his pacemaker opening to reopen with a quiet hiss. Though it seemed to get stuck in Tyson's dress, only opening up a little bit. Annoyed but still determined, Cyrus reached in and flicked one of the switches in his partners pacemaker, quickly closing it up after seeing that the Leavanny was watching them.

Not wanting to look suspicious, both of them started to play with the blocks, which seemed to keep her from going over to investigate them. "Got it." Cyrus said quietly, making Tyson nod, a small grin forming on his face. The other kids seemed a little confused what they were talking about, but got over it and went back to their blocks.

 _Meanwhile…_

As Judy and Marcus settled down with Judy pulling out some of her papers to grade, they heard a loud beeping coming from Tysons suitcase. Knowing exactly what that meant, Marcus went over and opened up the case to find a small device inside. A red light was flashing on it as a screen displayed the message "S.O.S.".

"Looks like they got in over their heads. Let's find Joe and have him help us find them." Marcus said, getting the keys to their room and putting them in his pocket. Judy set her papers down and followed after him, now back to worry over her sons.

 _Meanwhile…_

As Cyrus and Tyson mindlessly distracted themselves from the Leavanny, they heard some commotion behind them. They turned around and audibly gasped as the Leavanny was standing over them.

She seemed to be rounding up some of the kids for something, and decided that the two of them would be playing a part in it. 4 other kids were around her, with a large leaf straddling their diaper and being held by the Leavanny by some silk she had produced.

"Alright you two, its time to go aboard the Cobalt Express" She said, no optimism in her voice. Not letting the boys have a chance to argue, she produced two more large leaves, and lifted each of them into the air, slipping the leaves under them. The leaves were big enough to hold their diapers, and had two small holes for their legs to go in.

As she set them down she attached two more lines of silk to their butts, which they felt instantly hold fast on them. The Leavanny opened the entrance and walked out, causing the silk on all of them to tighten, practically dragging them after her butt first, if they didn't crawl after her.

Crawling out into the hallway, the boys and the other kids say that there was another Cobalt Express waiting for them. Cyrus and Tyson could tell that it was different due to the machine being colored differently, as well as having a different group of employees running it.

As they approached, the employees handling the kids already in the machine were helping them out while the Leavanny, with a look of displeasure, forced the kids she had in tow into the Express. And much to the boys' dismay, she went out of her way to keep them separated, putting Cyrus on one side with another boy, and Tyson on the other side with another girl. If anything, the Leavanny looked like she was actively enjoying doing such a thing to them. She set each of them into a seat, using some of her silk on the leaf around their diapers to attach it to the back of the seat, effectively holding them in place.

"Alright kids, all aboard the Cobalt Express!" The driver said, putting on a conductor's hat as he started up the machine. Cyrus groaned, now separated from his partner, and left with a random boy, who seemed more interested in sucking on his binky than making small talk. Tyson on the other hand, seemed to be getting somewhat annoyed, as the girl he was with actually acted a bit like a baby, giggling with delight over getting to ride.

He muttered a few choice words under his breath as he looked over at his neighbor, who returned the look with a dopey smile, her eyes big and…empty looking.

 _Wait a minute…_


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:**

As the Cobalt Express started to move, Tyson looked over the girl next to him with a disturbed face. _This can't be right. Someone did this to her_ He thought, as she babbled in baby talk, shaking a small rattle in her hand towards him. _No one is this into the baby treatment. Not to this…creepy degree._

Though he didn't have time to think about it for long, as a screen started to lower in front of him and his neighbor. As it turned on he felt could hear some speakers behind him start to play audio, as a video regarding the hotel started playing.

"The Cobalt Hotel was founded soon after the Revolution began. It was considered a safe haven for Pokémon that were being threatened by humans during the war." The audio droned on, with Tyson unable to keep it out of his head. Even when he tried plugging his ears he could hear the narrator ramble on and on behind him.

Cyrus wasn't fairing much better. The same video was playing on his end, and it was practically talking in circles with how boring it was to listen to. "Unless their plan was to put me to sleep, this video is garbage." He said, glancing over at the boy next to him. To his surprise, the boy just seemed to stare off into space, still absentmindedly nursing his binky.

"…Wait a minute." Cyrus leaned over and looked at the boys' eyes. The seemed unfocused, like he wasn't paying attention to everything. To test a theory Cyrus was brewing, he pulled out the kids' pacifier to see how he reacted. As he expected, the kid had almost no reaction, save for stopping his nursing since the binky was gone.

 _That is not good. He's under some hypnosis._ Cyrus thought, shoving the boys binky back in, as he went right back to nursing as though nothing happened. Turning his attention back to the video, he tried to figure out what had caused the kid to be in his state. _It could be this video, but I don't know how it could have caused this…_

Before he could say anything, he felt the Express stop. He wondered what was going on when he heard a few quiet voices whispering. Cyrus straining to hear them over the droning video audio, but managed to listen in.

"So, are all the little buzz-buzzs nice and tired?"

"They should be. I haven't heard a peep out of any of them in a while. Just give them all a binky and put them down for a nap."

"Good. One less pain in my neck."

Taking a wild guess where this was going, Cyrus decided to play dumb, staring straight at the screen with a vacant stare. He hoped Tyson hadn't fallen for the trap, but wouldn't be able to find out until after he was out of the Express. Soon the audio stopped playing and the screen closed up above him, with the Leavanny from before doing her rounds.

She slowly pulled each of the kids out, once more using her silk to teether them to her by their diapers. Each time she saw a kid without a pacifier, she shoved one into their mouth, each one looking like a honeycomb. Soon she came around and pulled out Cyrus and the kid next to him, jamming a pacifier into his mouth.

"Alright let's see here…" The driver Heracross said, checking a list as the Leavanny tied silk to the leaf around Cyrus' diaper. "These kids are Bebe, Tina, Timmy, Cynthia, Kevin, and Lizzie. That should be all of them now. You get them all ready for bed, Wanda."

"Yeah yeah." Wanda replied, wrangling the rest of them and setting them all down, making sure she'd tied her string to the leaves around their diapers. Now on his hands and knees, Cyrus glanced over at Tyson, who he could just faintly see glancing back. _Good. The last thing I need is you going out of commission._ He thought, as he felt his diaper being pulled, telling him to crawl after Wanda with the others.

Once they were all back in the nursery, Wanda closed the gate and removed the leaves from everyone's diaper. After she set the last of them down, she walked over to one of the walls and flicked a switch. This cased the bars on one side of the cribs to lower, which seemed to get all the kids to look towards that side of the room.

"Nap time." She said sternly, as she started to herd all the kids to the cribs. None of them could lift themselves up, so she audibly sighed before helping each one into one of the cribs, each time she did raising and locking the bars. The other kids seem to have a routine for the cribs; crawling up to an open one, sitting on their padded butt, and putting their hands up on the bed, waiting for Wanda to assist them.

Not wanting to look suspicious, or worse, get her mad at them again, the boys both found an empty crib next to one another, and imitated what the others were doing. Soon she came by and lifted both of them up, locked them into their cribs, and tucked them in for a nap, muttering to herself.

"About time you stupid girls behave. Your parents better be thankful for the work we do to make sure you know your place. You kids should all be the same; just mindless, cute babies for the parents."

Those words left a mental note in both Cyrus and Tyson's mind, and they didn't have to see each other to know that they both shared the thought. _Once we get out of here, we are getting her fired. Alongside everyone else pulling this whackjob._

"Night night." Wanda said, flicking the lights off. A few mobiles started to turn above the cribs, quietly playing lullabys. Seeing her job as done, Wanda left to attend to other duties.

The moment she was out of sight, Cyrus and Tyson sat up, spitting out their pacifiers.

"Let's get out of this hellhole."

 _Meanwhile…_

"Joe?" Judy said, after hurrying down the hallways to find him.

"Yes, Mrs. Cross?" Joe replied, turning around with a smile.

"We need your help."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:**

Seizing their opportunity, Cyrus and Tyson started their escape. They had to move fast before Wanda came back, or who knows what kind of trouble they would wind up in. Cyrus started by trying to climb up and out of the crib, with his extra height giving him a bit of a boost.

However, just as it looked like he was about to do it, the outer edge of his diaper was caught on the edge in-between some of the bars. Before he could correct his mistake, he lost his grip and fell back down, landing with a muffled poof of his diaper absorbing the fall.

 _Dammit_ He thought. _Seems the changes from that fiasco altered my physical strength as well. I know I could get myself out of here in my proper body._ Cyrus furrowed his brow before hearing another soft poof. He turned over to see Tyson had tried the same thing, with the same result. _And it seems I am not alone in that front either._

"Well…shoot. Brainstorm?" Tyson asked his partner.

"Brainstorm"

 _Meanwhile…_

Joe had his hands full helping Judy and Marcus find the boys. He had to ask his staff to fan out and search, keeping in mind that they are, at least currently, anatomically female.

"We'll do our best to find them. I want to apologize in advance if any of our staff have done anything to them. Rest assured I will have them reprimanded if they so much as lay a finger on them."

Hearing that made Judy breath a sigh of relief. Joe sounded like he was taking this very seriously, and wouldn't let them down. "Thanks Joe."

"Not a problem. Now let's get back to searching."

 _Meanwhile…_

Well, it took them a few minutes, but the boys managed to concoct an escape plan. Using the sheets in their cribs as rope the two easily scaled the bars and made their way to the floor. They hesitated, with both of them trying to stand up despite their diapers keeping the legs separated.

Unable to hold themselves up, they each fell back onto their padded rears, but didn't seem to mind that much. Seeing no other option, the two started to crawl for the exit, passing the other cribs on their way.

"…That's kind of creepy." Tyson said, looking over his shoulder. Cyrus followed his gaze and noticed that every single kid was nursing their binkies in perfect sync, all to the tune of the mobiles above their cribs. "What kind of hypnosis does _that_ to them?"

"I don't know, and frankly, I don't want to find out for myself how it works." Cyrus replied, as the two made it to the exit. It was blocked off by a large baby gate, but with some finesse the two manage to move it out of the way. After checking to make sure that no one was standing around, the two started the arduous task of crawling down the halls.

"This blows." Tyson said, occasionally looking around to make sure no one was watching them.

"Agreed. When this is all over, we will never speak of this again."

"Sounds reasonable." A voice said behind them, making both of them jump, before Tysons expression changed to one of confusion. He turned around to find a familiar figure standing behind them.

"…Kai? What are you doing here?" Tyson said in shock.

Standing before the two was a young man, slightly older than Cyrus. His physical appearance a mystery, for he wore a skintight black body armor, with the only exposed portion being his eyes, which were blood red.

"I could be saying the same thing to you. I saw in the news reports that you two were found out, but I did not expect to run into you out here." He replied, occasionally looking around for anyone else.

"You're still being hunted, aren't you?" Cyrus asked, taking notice of Kai's movements.

"Of course. It takes a lot for The Black Cobra to be caught. Now, by the looks of things, you two got involved in a mess of trouble. Would you like a hand with that?" Kai asked, examining the two and their current infantile look.

"We'd appreciate that. If you can find our clothes back in there, we can tell you where our room is."

"Got it. I'll be only a moment." With that Kai sprinted into the nursery, leaving Cyrus and Tyson out in the hall.

"What are the odds of running into him, of all people out here? Wasn't he in Hoenn before the Revolution started?" Tyson asked his comrade.

"I believe so, though you know Kai. He never stays in one spot for long. Though personally I am quite relieved that we ran into him out here. But we need to be careful, lest we run into that psychotic Leavanny."

"Agreed." Tyson said, as Kai came running back with the two's clothing.

 _Meanwhile…_

Things were not looking up for the Cross parents. Through Joe's efforts to track their children down, none of the employees seemed to have any idea of there whereabouts. The last employee they had asked in particular seemed especially irritated by their questioning.

"Of course I haven't seen your sons! No one has! I've just been doing my job wrangling the children of _sensible_ parents who knew better than to leave them to wander off!" The Leavanny practically screamed at them, nearly putting Judy in tears as a result.

"That's enough" Joe said sternly, giving the Leavanny the stink eye. "Wanda, you've been working here for less than a month, but you know better than to verbally assault our guests. Now apologize."

"sorry." Wanda mumbled, still shooting a glare at Judy and Marcus. Joe waved her out of their way as he and the parents continued their search for their sons.

"I am so sorry about her. I don't know what she was thinking replying so horribly to us. If she keeps that attitude up she'll find herself without a job" Joe said, still looking around for any of his other employees who might have info.

"Its fine, Joe. But I still cannot believe that no one here has seen a trace of them. They aren't that inconspicuous, are they?" Marcus said.

"I didn't think so, but rest assured, we will not rest until we find them."

 _Meanwhile_ …

"Are you two done yet?" Kai asked, as he leaned against the wall outside of the nursery, waiting for the two to come out from changing.

"Just about…done!" Tyson replied, as both of them exited, back in their normal clothes. Already the both of them looked to be in a better mood, in spite of still being at risk.

"Good. Now, let's get you two back to your room and I will be on my way out."

"Where to next, Kai? I've heard Kalos is lovely this time of year" Cyrus replied, somewhat smug.

"Not a fan of big cities, so I will pass. Regardless, it won't be long before I find a new place to hide." Kai countered, cracking his knuckles.

"Good luck with that. For now though, let's get out of this place." Tyson said.

"And just _WHERE_ do you three think you are going!?"


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey there. Been awhile, huh? I've been sort of taking a break on the writing front, but now that college is back in session and I am bored out of my mind, it might be time for me to return. Though I have been considering dropping this story, as I am feeling a bit burnt out. If anyone has any ideas on how I could expand this one, feel free to let me know. I plan on dropping a poll in my profile on what game series to write a story on next, so keep an eye out for that as well. Otherwise, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 37:**

"You two get a move on. I'll handle this."

"But what abo"

"GO." Kai said, causing Cyrus and Tyson to run off. He turned around to face the Leavanny, who was already sizing up Kai.

"And just _who_ do you think you are?! Those two stupid babies are supposed to be back in the nursery. And I am NOT letting you stop me from doing my job." The Leavanny sneered, looking down at Kai.

"You'll regret saying that to me." Kai replied, rushing forward.

 _Meanwhile…_

Joe, Marcus and Judy were roaming the halls of the hotel in search of the boys when they heard someone running. "Could that be them?!' Judy asked, as the three of them sped up towards the noise. They rounded a corner when *SMACK* they slammed right into the boys

"Oof" The boys both said, as they were knocked to the ground, before getting scooped up off the ground and into a hug with their parents.

"Oh thank goodness we found you!" Judy said, showing the worry in her voice as she embraced her sons. The boys were a little shaken, but quickly reciprocated the hug back.

"We have not been having a good day." Tyson said as the broke off. "I think we should probably show you why."

"Agreed. Follow us, if you would." Cyrus added, as the two turned around and started to walk, prompting the three adults to follow.

"So what exactly happened?" Marcus asked curiously.

"One of your employees" Cyrus turned around to acknowledge Joe, "Decided that all humans are babies, and any that try to argue that are wrong and deserve to be punished for it."

"A Leavanny to be exact. She hit both of us for 'backtalking'. If it weren't for a friend of ours we would have been in much worse wear." Tyson added, still rubbing the cheek she hit.

"A Leavanny? Wanda? She just started working here last week. I warned her not to be aggressive with the clients. Guess she decided that my words didn't carry enough meaning" Joe said, starting to get mad at his employee for disobeying orders.

"Wait, what did you mean by 'a friend'?" Marcus asked, confused. He thought for sure they wouldn't run into anyone else out here that they knew.

"Oh you'll see…" Tyson said, as they rounded a corner to see quite an interesting sight.

The first thing they noticed was the tall human clad in black, but the second thing they noticed was Wanda the Leavanny hanging upside down from the ceiling, encased in Ariados silk. There was a large bruise forming on her forehead, as the human cracked his knuckles.

"All in a days work" He said, as he turned to notice the others. "I see its probably time for me to leave."

"Everyone, this is The Black Cobra." Cyrus said, sending a shiver down the Pokémon's spine. They knew that name all too well; An infamous human assassin who was known for fighting against the Pokémon during the Revolution, often going much further than simply injuring them. He'd been evading capture ever since the war ended, but was far too slippery to pin down.

"O-O-Oh my…" Judy said, petrified as he approached them. "My apologies for the intrusion. Your…children, I guess? Were in need of a hand. I dealt with the pest that was bothering them while they found you. Now if you excuse me, I should really be going."

"Probably for the best. No doubt in my mind that…" Cyrus turns his head slightly, and sees Joe already has a phone in his hand. "Yeah you should probably start running."

"May we meet again you two. For no one can contain The Black Cobra." Before Joe could get a word in to the cops about him, Kai slammed a smoke ball on the ground, engulfing the area in a grey haze. When the smoke cleared he was already gone.

"…Boys, why do you have to know someone as dangerous as him?" Judy asked with concern.

"You meet a lot of…Colorful, individuals while on the run." Cyrus calmly replied. "He's intimidating yes, but now that the Revolution is over he has decided against taking any more lives. He won't ever turn himself in mind you, but his days as an assassin are over."

"They won't find him" Tyson said to Joe, who was already tried to get into contact with the cops about Kai. "By now he's already on his way out of town to who knows where. Might as well let it go."

Sighing in defeat, Joe put the phone down and ended the call. "Well that was unfortunate. I just hope word of this doesn't leak out to the press. It'll dissolve into a scandal in seconds."

"Oh don't worry, we won't tell a soul." Cyrus said. "But we do have something you should know about. Maybe you should check on the nursery of kids in the other room. Because when we were stuck there, we noticed the other kids seemed to be hypnotized." Cyrus said, alarming Judy and Marcus, who looked at Joe accusingly.

"Excuse me?!" Judy nearly shouted, causing Joe to step back a bit. "Can you explain why _that_ is a thing here?"

"I swear to you, Mrs. Cross, I was not aware of this. I will launch a fullscale investigation into what is going on here. Whoever is doing that will pay." Joe said, somewhat terrified of Judy now.

"Good. Now if you excuse us, we are heading back to the room." Tyson said, as the boys walked past the Pokémon as Judy and Marcus continued to give Joe the stink eye. "We need some rest. It's been a looooooooong day."

As their parents continued to angrily consult with Joe, Cyrus and Tyson made their way back upstairs into their hotel room. They took the liberty of swiping one of the keys off of Marcus when they passed by, so the room was all theirs. As the two sat down on one of the large beds, they decided to lean back and relax a bit.

"Well that was a hassle." Tyson said. "But at least we know they were looking for us. They were more than aware that we were in trouble, and were coming to our rescue."

"True. Though seems Kai beat them to the punch on that front." Cyrus added, pulling up his clipboard to jot down some notes. "I wonder where he his right now."

"Probably hiding out in the woods somewhere. If I had to guess, he'll be heading to Sinnoh next."

"Probably."

 _Meanwhile…_

Kai sprinted through the woods, keeping his head down. It was a long way to go to his next destination. "Those two…I wonder if I will run into the others someday?"


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38:**

 _Hours later…_

With Tyson and Cyrus recovered from their babying mishap, the Cross family decided to call it a day. Judy and Marcus practically yelled their heads off at Joe, who wound up firing Wanda, the Leavanny, on the spot, and finding out just what was happening with the kids left in her care.

As it turned out, she'd called in an…acquaintance to install a television into the nursery changing room, one that displayed a program that would hypnotize any human that watched it into a passive baby. She'd done this to get out of having to actually keep an eye on the human kids, but forgot to use it on Cyrus and Tyson, much to their relief.

"To think a simple oversight on her part wound up tearing apart her entire scheme to get out of work." Cyrus said, marking something down on his notepad. Both him and Tyson were seated on their bed, with Tyson flipping through channel aimlessly. "Then again, she didn't seem like the brightest bulb in the box, now did she?"

"Not really." Tyson replied. "To be honest the only thing worse than her bark was her slap" he added, still rubbing his sore cheek.

"Boys, time to leave for dinner. Turn off the TV." Judy said, as her and Marcus made their way to the door.

"Aww." Tyson said, turning off the television as both Cyrus and him got off the bed and followed them out of the room. "Oh well. Food sounds good right about now."

"I would have to agree." His partner added. "That was one of the few things I remember being good about this place even before the Revolution. Apparently, the food was excellent."

"And it is still true after that, you know." Marcus stated, catching the boys attention. "The food here is one of the absolute highlights of the Cobalt Hotel. Hopefully you agree."

Optimistic from that statement, the boys followed their parents down to the ground floor where the dining room was. Passing by the occasional worker, the boys remained close to Judy and Marcus as a precaution, despite knowing that they should have nothing to worry about.

When they finally made it to the dining room, they were in for a surprise. The dining room was lavish, illuminated by candlelight, with over a dozen tables around the room, with several fancily dressed guests enjoying their meals.

"Impressive" Cyrus said, as the family was seated by one of the employees, leaving them to look over the menu. "This might be more upscale than it was before."

"They did up the budget after the Revolution" Judy explained, as Marcus signaled a waiter for drinks. "Joe and Mabel put their hearts into making this place as high quality as possible."

"Fascinating" Tyson said, looking around. "This definitely shows. Last time we were here it was hardly even a two story motel, and now its this crazy place."

Everyone agreed at that sentiment, as they all looked over and eventually settled on what to have for dinner. The meal overall was uneventful; the food was great and the service was excellent, but there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Though Tyson and Cyrus were starting to notice that some of the other parties in the room were staring at them.

"Don't give them a chance" Cyrus whispered to his partner. "Lest we want a repeat of what happened in Castelia."

"Hey, that was one time!" Tyson whispered back, slightly miffed. Cyrus chuckled at his partners response, before suddenly stopping, and going into deep thought. He tapped his finger on his now clean plate, the gears turning in his head.

"Umm, is something wrong, Cyrus?" Judy asked, noticing his sudden concentration. It took him a second before he realized she was talking to him, as he looked over at her. "I just had a thought. Don't quote me yet, but I may have just cracked the code."

"Wait…You don't mean" Tyson said, catching on to what his partner was saying. Cyrus nodded to his partner, whose eyes lit up immediately, a grin forming on his face.

"You mean you may have figured out what you were missing in that antidote?!" Marcus said, trying to hold back his excitement, but not doing a very good job. Judy put a claw on her husband to remind him to use his inside voice, but was also getting excited at Cyrus' words.

"If what I am thinking is correct, I may be able to think of a way for us to change back to normal by tomorrow morning." Cyrus said, a small half-grin forming on his face. "How long were we planning on staying here exactly?"

"Long enough. Our stay has already been comped by Joe as a way to apologize for what happened to you two. If you want we can head back tomorrow" Judy said, making both Cyrus and Tyson light up.

"Thank you so much!" Tyson nearly yelled, getting a bit bashful when he realized how loud he was talking. He shut his mouth after that, slightly blushing, which made Judy smile.

"Let's celebrate after we get back to the room, alright?" Judy asked, with the boys vigorously shaking their heads in agreement.

Once everyone had polished off their meals as well as dessert, the Cross Family found themselves back in their room, with Cyrus and Tyson furiously scribbling notes on his notepad while Judy and Marcus watched.

 _Do you think they found the answer?_ Marcus telepathically asked his wife while they watched the boys. _I have faith in them. Those two have done some incredible things before, and I have no doubt they can do it again_.

"Let's see here…Thanks to being reminded of having to bust your butt out from that mishap in Castelia." Cyrus said, getting playfully slugged in the arm by Tyson for that comment. "I was reminded of the formula we used the to break you out of that place. And I recall one of our first failed attempts at doing so led to a slight variation on the potion we were working on that got us in this mess"

"As a result, if I can rebuild that potion, just a few slight modifications will get us back in business" Cyrus said, as both Tyson and him agreed to work on the potion until they were back to normal.

 _Meanwhile…_

From the forest near the Cobalt Hotel, a long individual was looking through a set of binoculars.

"This is Plasma 4. I have located the targets. Will keep an eye on them. Hail Plasma" He said, as he continued to observe, unaware of the figure approaching him from behind.

"I don't think so." Kai said, putting the Plasma grunt in a headlock, knocking out his earpiece in the process. "I'll be sure to let your superiors know. They'll see you in Hell."

 ***SNAP***


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39:**

The next day, the Cross Family was on their way home. Judy and Marcus said their goodbyes to Joe and Mabel, with both of them still apologizing for all that happened to the boys. To their relief the boys seemed to hold no grudge against them personally, so long as that Leavanny got what she deserved.

With everyone piled into the car, Marcus started the drive home. Judy decided to turn on the radio to pass the time, and wound up hearing a news bulletin.

"This just in. The body of what has been identified as a Team Plasma member has been found on the outskirts of Anville Town. Authorities are unsure of who was responsible for this, but the cause of death appears to have been from a snapped neck. Investigators are searching the area for potential suspects in this crime. Please stay tuned.

 _Wait, a grunt's corpse? There's no way…_ Tyson thought, as he looked over at Cyrus. Cyrus silently slid his notepad over to Tyson, who quickly saw he had written "Kai?" on it. Understanding where he was going with this, Tyson started writing up his response, and the two engaged in silent conversation.

"Potentially. Why would he still be here?"

"Who knows? The Black Cobra does whatever he feels like"

"But even so, what is Team Plasma doing out here anyway? I thought they were all captured."

"That was supposedly what happened, but there are always stragglers. Odds are the survivors retreated to the wilderness to wait for their chance to strike."

"Maybe, but why here?"

"Us"

That last one made Tyson wince. He knew both himself and Cyrus were considered incredibly valuable to a criminal organization like Plasma, but he had hoped that they wouldn't have been able to track them easily. But it was still entirely possible.

"Boys, is everything alright?" Judy asked, noticing the boys were rather quiet. Cyrus inconspicuously pulled his notepad back into his lab coat, and shook his head.

"Everything is fine. Just thought I would enjoy the quiet for once." He said, adjusting his glasses. "Its been rather hectic after all."

"Right, of course. Sorry, just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong" Judy said, before turning back to face the front. She could hear Marcus' voice in her head right after she said that. _Do you think the boys might have some connection to that Team Plasma member that was found?_ He asked.

 _Maybe? I don't know why they would, but…Wait a minute, that assassin that showed up at the Hotel. He might have been responsible_ She thought back to him, now a bit more concerned. Judy was aware that a lot of humans during the Revolution encountered one another when they went into hiding, but the fact that the boys seemed to be friends with such a dangerous person was a big red flag.

"Boys, I know I tried to ask this before, but just how do you know that…interesting, human we saw yesterday?" Judy asked, hearing an audible sigh from the boys in reply.

"Like we said before, you meet some eccentric people when you are on the run." Tyson said, hoping that would be the end of it, though he doubted it.

"There has to have been more. What exactly happened in your encounter with him?" She stated, a bit firmer. She wasn't going to let them just hand wave it like they did yesterday.

" _Sigh_. Alright fine, you can get the whole story" Cyrus said, straightening up in his seat.

…

"Keep your head down" Cyrus said, as he lowered himself into the bushes. Tyson followed, wrapping his arm around his injured chest. The two went silent as they sat in anticipation. "If we are lucky, we lost them" He whispered.

Close by, in another bush, they could hear the grunts talking "Fan out and find those two. We aren't going anywhere without them!" One of the Team Plasma Grunts yelled, as a squad of them started to divide and conquer to find the boys.

"Dammit…" Cyrus cursed quietly, as he sunk lower to the ground in their hiding spot. "We are so dead…"

 ***SNAP***

"What was that?!" One of the grunts said, as a rush of black passed by the boys. Before they could even say something, the black figure rushed down another Team Plasma Grunt, knocking him off of his feet. Before he could scream for his comrades to help, the figure pulled out a sharpened kunai and stabbed the grunt in the chest.

"Whoa…" Tyson said, wincing as he said it. The two continued to watch, as the black figure exterminated the entirety of the Team Plasma squad. "Is…Is he going to do the same thing to us?" He whispered to Cyrus, his eyes filled with fear.

"I sure hope not. Let's get out of here." Cyrus replied, slowly inching back from the figure.

"…I know you are there. I mean you no harm." He said, to the surprise of the boys. He turned around and walked up to them, sheathing a blood-soaked katana into the hilt on his back. "My name is Kai. Most know me as The Black Cobra."

"W-W-Why are you helping us?" Tyson asked, terrified by Kai's presence, and the slew of bodies behind him. Cyrus helped his partner stand up, as he stared at the assassin with a mix of fear and respect.

"They were hunting you, correct?" He said, as though nothing was wrong, "I saw what was happening and figured you could use a hand"

"Well you didn't have to kill them all!" Cyrus said, still a bit on edge from Kai's seemingly lack of investment in murdering a bunch of people.

"Would you have rather I let you two get captured and just sat on the sidelines?" Kai said, his red eyes staring down the two. "Whether you agree with my actions or not, I am willing to bet you are at least a little grateful."

"…Dammit." Cyrus said, a bit annoyed at that comment. He knew what Kai was saying was true, even if he felt the bloodshed was unnecessary. This elicited a slight laugh from Kai.

"My apologies for coming off as rather brash. What are you names?"

"I'm Cyrus, and this is Tyson."

"Well, I will be sure to remember that" Kai said, turning to leave. "By the way, I have left some medical supplies in the tree behind you. Feel free to use it as you see fit. Until we meet again."

"W-Wait" Tyson said, but he was unable to stop Kai, who had already run off further into the woods

…

"…Oh my" Judy said. "He wiped out an entire patrol of Team Plasma members?"

"And he made it look easy" Cyrus said in response, as Tyson rubbed his arm, not happy reliving that memory. "He was a somewhat out there person, but he seemed to be on our side. He just had a rather extreme approach to dealing with problems."

"Honestly, I am still surprised he didn't kill that Leavanny" Tyson added. "She seemed like the type of individual that would tick him off."

"Perhaps he felt it would draw too much attention" Marcus said, getting in on the conversation. "He sounds like a sort of vigilante, who wants to help out those in need, but minimizes the chances of anyone following him"

"Maybe. He never exactly gave us much to go off of. I wonder where he is now…?"

 _Meanwhile_ …

Kai sprinted through the woods, jumping from tree to tree. It was quite the distance from the Sinnoh Region, and he had to get as far from Unova as possible to stay out of the authorities view.

 _Those two best be careful. That's the second time I noticed a Team Plasma Grunt around their location_ He thought as he kept of the pace. _If they don't keep an eye out, they could find themselves in a world of trouble. And next time I might not be able to assist them. Though one of the others might…_


End file.
